Black coffee ?
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: quand une histoire d'amour est lié à la couleur du café, cela donne ça....des souvenirs, des retrouvailles et au milieu de tout ça, deux coeurs.... Slash HP DM. ATTENTION SPOILER TOME6!
1. centrefolds

Bien voilà, c'est encore moi, dans un nouveau registre.. oui, je sais.. j'ai une suite de fic à écrire (c'est en cours ! si si ! je vous le dit !) et une autre à finir mais ce texte traînait (ainsi qu'un autre Draco+ jeune fille inhabituelle ) dans mon disque dur depuis que j'ai lu le tome hp 6 en anglais.. Les deux chapitres suivants sont presque finis et un ou deux autres suivront. ;bref ce sera court ! 

J'espère que vous allez aimé !

Bonne lecture à tous.

bibidibabidibou

_Avertissemnt 1 :_ **SLASH ! RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES** ! homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre !

_Avertissement 2 :_ **SPOILER TOME 6 ! **je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

**Beta readeuse toute attentionnée et follement géniale** : Violette-ceresse ! merci du fond du cœur !j'ai repondu à tes commentaires tout en bas... avec les petites annotations numerotées...

RATING : PG-13 pour le moment..

* * *

**Black Coffee ?**

* * *

**Chapitre un : Centrefolds**

Il me regarde. Il me nargue, lui, là, de son sourire rose qui éclôt en un rire exubérant et irrépressible, dévoilant ses ravissantes petites dents . Il froisse ses cheveux bruns un peu plus, d'un geste sensuel, et sa cicatrice tant connue se laisse découvrir sans qu'il ne s'en offusque. Lui est bien trop occuper à m'adresser une œillade émeraude.

Il est ce genre de type qu'on qualifie de beau. Beau car ses yeux brillent, car son sourire est contagieux, beau car il respire la santé et le bien-être.

Beau car il est dans son cadre préféré et qu'il s'y amuse. Il se trouve dans un environnement idyllique, assis sur la nappe verdoyante d'un terrain de Quidditch. Un vif d'or voltige autour de lui, ivre de liberté. Ses élytres brillants font luire les carreaux des lunettes de myope qui ne gâchent même pas ce visage aux traits fins mais vigoureux.

Bref, il me répugne.

Je détourne le regard, étouffant le grognement qui naît dans ma gorge, et puis, c'est plus fort que moi, je repose les yeux sur lui.

Nacré, non pas mat.. Brillant…. Imprimé sur ce papier glacé et imperméabilisé et –ô luxe – en couleur… (1)

Je repose les yeux sur la page centrale du magasine. Ils ont osé l'appelé « lumos Maxima ».. Et alors qu'on y attend des interviews phares de ceux qui redressent à coups d'espoir acharné ce pays dévasté par une guerre d'un demi-siècle (si on en compte la trêve temporaire) , on y trouve que de photos de pin-up…

Pourtant, je n'y peux rien, cette photo attire mon attention. C'est comme une drogue. Une drogue dont on connaît la néfaste dépendance, une drogue qu'on voudrait vomir.. Comme je le vomis, lui, cet homme qui pose avec des allures de mannequin. Cet usurpateur.

Je tente de le chasser de la photo, mais il résiste, il tient bon. Ses yeux se font réprobateurs et je me noie dans mon propre regard. (2)

Oui…

Car c'est moi. Imprimé dans ce torchon. Moi qui vais être publié dans un demi million d'exemplaires ! Moi, mis à nu ! Moi, à croquer dans une tenue de quidditch fantaisiste.. Harry Potter…

Ou si peu moi..

Car ils ont trafiqué mes yeux…. Les miens ne brillent pas.. Ne brillent plus.. Perdu cet éclat frivole.. Brisé.

La technique photographique Sorcière a vraiment fait de fabuleux progrès ! je dois l'avouer ! et à regret…

Ils ont retouché mes lèvres aussi.. Les miennes ne sont pas roses et réjouies. Elles sont mordues jusqu'au sang et plissées en une fine ligne amère.

Ils ont même été jusqu'à façonner les mouvements de mon corps… J'ai honte…Honte…

Je suis écœuré.

Cette image de moi ment ! par tout les pores de cette peau aplatie sur une revue pour adolescentes boutonneuses.

Pourquoi mon image ne fuit pas de ce cadre délimité par le format A3 ? Mon esprit fuyait quand il m'ont fait poser !

Et puis, je n'ai pas sourit ! Ni même rit !

Harry Potter ne rit pas comme ça ! sur commande !

Pourquoi ne me voit on pas, accroupi, ployé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, ma main rageuse arrachant par grosses touffes mes horribles cheveux ! Pourquoi ne voit on pas mes traits brouillés par le flot de larmes que ma face fatiguée contenait difficilement ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce n'est pas cet image de leur Sauveur qu'ils voulaient montrer ! Voilà pourquoi !

Alors cette partie du négatif a été jeté à la poubelle.

Poubelle où le stupide magasine est expédié d'un tir parabolique assez réussi.

.-" Hé ! Fait Ron, s'élançant vers le vide-ordures. Ne le jette pas ! C'est le premier exemplaire ! Ils ont du dévoiler des tas des choses sur la stratégie que vous allez adopter pour…"

Il se tait net, face à mon regard furax et désenchanté.

Je secoue la tête…

Crois tu vraiment, mon vieux ?

.-" Quoi ? s'exclame t'il.. Ils t'ont encore…

.- Oui, encore. Grommelais-je.

.- Oh ! Merde ! Lâche t'il en même temps que le magazine qu'il avait finalement saisi. Ils ne te respecteront donc jamais ?"

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne crois pas non..

Après tout, le respect ce n'est pas bénéfique ! ce n'est pas commercial ! Mais mon visage souriant, insouciant voir j'menfoutiste.. Oui.

Ma photo est prolifique, ma photo plaît, ma photo rapporte !

Qui ne rêve pas de voir que Celui-Qui-A-Survecu-Et-Vaincu est un sex-symbol dans son pantalon de quiddtch caramel, vêtu d'une veste de cuir lustrée sans manches, dévoilant une grande part de son buste, tout en exhibant –bien sûr, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai du poser tout de même..- l'insigne de la fabuleuse équipe anglaise qui va concourir dans quelques mois au titre mondial et qui fait sa petite pub en exploitant son attrapeur vedette. Excellent et « su.Per.be » ! comme l'a dit cet Enfoiré de Leicher, le photographe, limite bavant sur son sujet humain.

Le rouquin, Auror de son état me rejoint dans le couloir de l'entrée du petit duplex que j'ai acheté à Londres.

.- "Et si tu stoppais la publication ? Demandais la publication d'une autre photo ? risque Ronald Weasley, également meilleur ami et dégustateur partial de friandises chocolatées. Le reste sort dans quatre jours, non ?

.- Je ne peux pas."

Il ne se laisse pas abattre.

.- "Ecoute, vieux ! C'est simple ! On en touche deux mots à Mione ! Elle saura quoi faire ! Elle sait toujours quoi faire."

Ron réussit à m'arracher un léger sourire sans même l'avoir voulu. Evidemment, qu'il pense à Hermione, ça m'aurait bien étonné autrement !

Je passe une veste sur mes épaules et balance la sienne à Ron.

Vraiment il a de l'espoir encore.

.- "Herm' même avec toute sa détermination…

.- Elle fait des miracles en tant qu'avocate dans les litiges. Tout le monde le dit ! Tu as du entendre parler du procès de l'elfe qu'on nourrissait de croquettes pour jarvey . Et puis l'hommage posthume de Snape (3) …! mecoupe t'il.

.- Je sais que ta femme est …continuais-je malgré tout. Bon sang ! Ron ! Même en étant la meilleure elle ne pourra rien contre ma propre signature…J'ai été con…J'ai signé, Ron. Ils me tiennent.."

J'ouvre la porte et le pousse dehors. Il a tendance à s'incruster dans la moquette bleue métallique et moelleuse du corridor. (4)

De la cuisine mon perroquet piaille.

. "Salut, mon p'tit loup ! Alors ça gaze, on se fait une virée ?"

Ron s'esclaffe…

.- "Je t'ai mis des quartiers de pomme, Drake. " criais-je avant de sortir définitivement.

Ron grimace. Il ne se fait pas au surnom du volatile aux plumes bleus délavées qui adore me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Mais, il n'oriente pas la conversation vers cette direction se contentant de balbutier :

.- "Mais si…

.- Ils peuvent utiliser des photos de moi, en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un pagne haïtien. Un collier d'orchidée autour du cou et deux gogos danseuses qui tournent du cul à coté de moi, Ron, je devrais subir avec le sourire.

.- Le sourire ? fait il en écho.

.- Ouais, celui-ci. fais-je en plissant mes pommettes et relevant mes coins de bouche vers le haut.

.- Pas convaincant," observe t'il.

Il a raison.. C'est pathétique

.- "C'est ça la nouvelle politique de Scrimgeour ? enchaîne l'Auror.

.- Oui.

.- Tu lui a toujours refusé ta participation à sa propagande.. J'suppose qu'il se venge en faisant de la pub pour l'équipe…Le salaud ! Comme s'il ne savait pas que tu veux te faire oublier ! C'est ça, sa reconnaissance ? " tonne t'il.

J'appelle l'ascenseur. L'imposant rouquin reste planté sur le linoléum, cette fois, bouche bée, sourcils froncés, devant ma porte marquée d'un 5B dorée.

.- "Ouais, marmonnais-je. C'est comme ça qu'il a honoré Snape, Neville et Minerva ! C'est comme ça qu'il te remercie d'être devenu boiteux Hermione d'avoir fait une fausse couche et Dra…(5)"

-tilt-

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, stoppant mon débit de paroles . Ron a bleui. Ses taches de sons sont presque gommées. Ses yeux brillent.

J'envoies balader mon pied rageusement dans le mur en jurant . Je ne réussis qu'à réduire la durée de vie de ma semelle et paralyser douloureusement mes orteils.

.- "Je suis désolé, Ron…"

Et c'est vrai. ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

Je regarde fixement le vide et j'entends son pas claudiquant. Ron s'approche de moi. Un pas. Une pause. Un pas. Une pause.

Je ne baisse pas la tête. Son regard peut me blesser, il en aura le droit. Ron a eu suffisamment de mal à vivre ces moments sans que je ne les lui rabâche sous le coup d'une froide colère.

Mais ses yeux bleus ne me jugent pas, ne m'insultent pas, ne m'en veulent même pas.

Sa pomme d'Adam se stabilise après un dernier aller-retour effarant.

.- "Ça va, Harry. Dit il. On oublie. OK ?"

Il entre dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton –"qui maintient cette grosse boite dans le vide, c'est géant ! ».

.- "Allez, vieux, on va manger. Mione nous attend.. On a .. un point mousse à te montrer, comme elle dit."

Je passe les portes et il appuie, ravi, comme un gamin, sur le bouton . Il sourit comme un fou.

.- "Un point ?

.- Humm . acquiesce t'il m'octroyant une bourrade vigoureuse.

.- Mousse ? répétais-je perplexe.

.- Ouais.. Tu vas voir, c'est fabuleux, le tricot…"

_o0o_

_20 minutes plus tard, devant un verre de chianti pétillant et des pizzas…_

.- "Bien voilà ! tu te rappelles des chaussettes ?. murmure une jolie brune aux cheveux froissés. Celles que je tricotais pour les Elfes.? Vas-y, Mon cœur, dis-lui."

Et comment !

.- "Non, Puce, jt'en prie..

.- Non.. vas-y, j'insiste." reprend Hermione d'une voix déjà plus forte.

Je me racle la gorge. Leurs petites querelles n'ont pas cessées depuis leur mariage. Ils disent que ça donne du piquant à leur quotidien. Très bien. J'accepte. mais je préfère qu'ils évitent quand je suis dans les parages…

Ils me fixent, se rappelant ma présence, et s'adressent un regard amoureux. Ils sont beaux .Ils se prennent la main. Et s'entremêlent les doigts dans un sourire.

.- "Bien voilà, vieux ! Reprend l'heureux mari. Accroche toi…. Hermione se remet à battre furieusement des aiguilles ! Elle a un ouvrage à réaliser pour dans environ 7 mois…

.- Pour l'instant, je n'en ai fait que la moitié.. parce que je voudrais te demander un conseil.. Point jersey … Ou point de blé ? Regarde,."

Hermione sort de son sac deux petites choses minuscules en laines.. Une bleue. Une rose. Parfaites. Assorties chacun avec un ruban de couleur sur lesquelles sont brodés deux prénoms…Keagan .. Harry, lis-je. Les yeux chocolats de Herm' pétillent.

.- "On hésite entre l'appeler Harry ou Keagan…Quand il faudra choisir. (6)

.- T'en penses quoi, Harry ?"

Je reste pantelant. C'est… euh.. Je passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux. Je regarde les petits chaussons qu'ils agitent tout deux devant mes yeux.

.- "Heu.. Vous savez, moi, les mailles…"

Ron et Herm' éclatent de rire. Je dois faire une tête terrible.

Et puis je réalise… C'est tout bonnement…

.- "Wouh ! soufflais-je, époustouflé. Félicitations ! wouh ! Je vais être.. être..

.- Tonton ? "S'écrie Ron m'envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Je souris.

.- "Parain ? " supplie Hermione m'agrippant une main.

Je ris. Ça paraît si simple le bonheur, non ?

.- "Ouais, fais-je . ouais ! riais-je, et je lève mon verre : aux futurs petits petons !"

**ooo0ooo**

_Quatre jours plus tard, Chemin de Traverse …_

.- "Encore une Gin, et je me mutile la face." grinçais-je.

Un rire taquin résonne à mes oreilles et un bras blanc vient encercler ma taille.

.- "S'il te plait, Harry.. Tu vas me faire mourir de rire.."

Ginny pouffe à mes cotés.

.- "Je n'en peux plus. Rentrons, ou je fais un meurtre. Au diable, ces invitations, on ira demain..

.- Un peu de tenue, Mr Potter!" badine mon Ex-petite amie (7) et actuelle confidente, quand je lance un regard assassin à une blondasse qui m'envoie un baiser aguicheur par la voie des airs.

Je prie pour qu'un virus ne le stoppe avant d'arriver dans l'oxygène que _Je_ respire !

Je peux pas me calmer, Gin.. etouffais-je. Par Merlin ! toutes ces filles me regardent comme un chocolat à la liqueur de cerise.. J'en plaindrais presque les truffes que Ron cache sous son lit !

La sulfureuse rousse que je tiens par l'épaule éclate de rire. Une brune longiligne la fusille de ses prunelles avant de me dévorer d'un regard appréciateur, un sourire carnassier collé à ses lèvres charnues.

.- "La dernière ? tu l'as vu, Harry ? Elle aurait pu m'évincer d'un seul regard ! Pauvre Chou, raille t'elle. Cette photo doit être vraiment, vraiment appétissante !"

Je m'arrête net au milieu de la chaussée pour fixer la ravissante rouquine à la taille fine, aux hanches pleines, et au visage charmant qui ose se railler de moi avec une telle candeur.

Je lève un doigt furieux et elle repart à rire, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites.

.- "Je t'interdis ! fulminais-je.

.- Okay, okay.."

Je respire.

.- "Mais…" enchaîne t'elle.

Je lève un sourcil inquisiteur et elle consent si j'accepte d'aller dîner avec son fiancé Blaise Zabini.

C'est étrange que je ne parvienne pas à remettre ce type.

Et ça ne tient pas à la marque noire qui a entaché son avant bras.. Non.. Puisqu'il est apparu qu'il avait suivi le modèle de Snape (enfin sans aller jusqu'au meurtre..) et de Dra

Je refuse de me laisser porter plus avant vers ses pensées là.

.- "Gin, enfin, tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction !"

Son sourire s'efface et elle passe une main douce sur ma joue mal rasée.

.- "Non.. je sais bien.. Je veux juste préserver notre amitié."

Mes doigts vagabondent jusqu'aux siens emprisonnent ses doigts et les portent à ma bouche , qui généreuse, les embrassent gentiment . la cadette Weasley sent la pèche.

.- "Mon amitié ne te sera pas retirée, Perlimpimpinne.

.- Oui ? demande t'elle, tournant des yeux troublés vers moi.

.- Oui," soufflais-je .

Elle respire, gigote et me reprend le bras.

.- "Tant mieux ! et arrête de me donner des surnoms ridicules, par pitié !

.- Tu veux rire ? raillais-je avant de perdre cette bonne humeur qui m'était revenu comme un bouffée de ce printemps que je fuis. Merlin…" Soupirais-je.

Mon regard est attiré vers la façade du grand centre Commercial érigé en l'honneur du deuxième anniversaire de paix. Attiré par quelque chose de vert, brillant.. Et.. _Immense !_

Mes poings se crispent. La petite sœur de Ron tourne un regard perplexe vers moi, incapable de se faire à mes sautes d'humeur.…

.- "Ils ont affiché.. _ça_ …"

Elle évite la façade, intentionnellement, et découvre une exposition de dessins esquissés par les elfes de maison libérés. Plus précisément une croûte barbouillée d'ocre et de brun. Elle hausse les épaules, fataliste.

.- "Ouais et je me demande ce que c'est…" Dit elle, tournant sa tête de biais pour une autre vision.

Elle fait une moue. Ce ne doit pas être mieux de cet angle là.

.- "Ça ressemble à une omelette aux champignons, non. ?

.- Oh vas-y ! regarde !" M'emportais-je et elle se dépêche de regarder l'affiche que je viens de remarquer.

Elle frissonne.. et.. Merde.. Se _pâme_.. je la retiens d'une main et elle pousse un petit cri émerveillé, une main sur sa gorge, elle s'écrie :

.- "OOh ! Divin ! A croquer !"

Mon moi photographié attire par ses clins d'œils séducteurs le regard des passants et commerçants de l'allée Sorcière de londres. Une envie de vomir me prend…..

Mais le destin m'en empêche. Au lieu de me plier vers le caniveau, je reste coi.

Une voix flexible et traînante, reconnaissable entre toutes, s'est fait entendre derrière moi.

Une voix froide et suave qui dit :

.- "Alors, on se trouve beau Potter ? "(8)

Ginny réagit bien vite. Elle pirouette, vivement, m'étreint le bras et transplane dans un « pop » discret.

Je prends mon temps pour me retourner.. Surtout ne jamais jouer l'effarouché face à celui que je m'apprête à découvrir.

Il n'a pas changé ces deux dernières années…

Les mêmes cheveux impeccablement fins et lissés, d'une couleur propre à rendre les rayons lunaires envieux de leur éclat chatoyant. Des yeux bleus quasi javellisés dans lesquelles dansent , d'un air arrogant, des reflets d'airain. .. Sa peau pâle, ses lèvres rosées, cette carrure toute en souplesse, cette attitude nonchalante et « so british. »… Oui, il n'a pas changé.. ou plutôt… A regarder de plus près, si.. Je découvre tout ça.. Des détails qui pour d'autres seraient restés insignifiants : son teint est légèrement hâlé et il y a ce pli amer qui rejoint obliquement sa moue dédaigneuse…

Machinalement, je lui répond.

.- "Jaloux, Malfoy ? Ton miroir te répète sans cesse qu'il ne connaît pas les critères de beauté animaliers ? Que les gueules de fouines ne sont pas de son ressort ?"

Il cille Brièvement,. Draco Malefoy. Quand mes lèvres dispensent ces quelques paroles.

Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette…

Et non, Draco, je n'ai rien oublié…

**oo0 FLASH BACK 0oo**

_Godric's Hollow, juin 1998, un soir…_

Je tremble encore de cette affreuse après-midi, de cette vaine course poursuite, de cet espoir perdu.

Toute les données concordaient cependant.. L'Horcruxe aurait du se trouver là bas.. Oui, mais voilà.. Il n'y était pas.

Cela n'avait pas empêché Voldemort de miner l'ancien orphelinat abandonné , là où sa haine était né, de pièges plus perfides les uns que les autres.. Bien au contraire.

Pourquoi ?

Pour me faire avancer d'avantage dans cette nuit trop noire ? Pour me faire espérer la réalisation de mon but, puis me rabaisser, me montrer encore, combien il est plus fort que moi, combien il a de l'expérience, combien il me mène là où il souhaite que j'aille ?

Parce qu'il panique ?

Oui, peut être… Evidemment, il ne peut se l'avouer, mais il a senti ma progression… Il sait que bientôt, très bientôt, ma quête se terminera face à ses deux fentes sanguinolentes qui lui servent d'yeux.. Il pense, et avec raison, que j'ai anéanti d'autre parts de lui, toutes ses âmes parsemées aux quatre vents, les divisions de son être qui lui confèrent une immortalité que je veux lui ravir.. A jamais.

Sa façon d'agir me conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'est rien cependant, rien d'autre qu'un parasite… Eux aussi cherchent à se protéger en préservant leur données pathologiques .. Eux, ils s'enkystent. Lui, il enkyste ses Horcruxes.

Mais un kyste, on en vient à bout..

Lui ce sera pareil…

Bientôt.

Oui, bientôt… Il ne me reste qu'un Horcruxe à trouver.

Le dernier, c'est de front qu'il me faudra le détruire.

Je rumine toutes ses pensées à la sortie de ma douche. J'ai les membres engourdis, les mains chevrotantes, des bleus éparpillés sur mon torse, et des coupures au visage.

J'enfile un boxer et me rapproche de la glace. Il faut soigner tout ça… Afficher un visage serein et indemne, pour les proches, pour ceux qui comptent sur moi.. même trop, même mal.

Je vois flou sans mes lunettes. Je pourrais bien me lancer un petit sort furtif d'autocorrection oculaire, ne serait ce que pour me soigner au mieux. Ma baguette repose sagement sur le bord du lavabo…

Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ai trop sollicité ma magie aujourd'hui. Alors, je n'amorce aucun mouvement dans ce sens et j'attrape un pot de crème apaisante que Molly Weasley m'a conseillé. Ça pique et mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Mais, les éraflures, elles, se résorbent.

J'ai fini, je crois. Je tourne la tête pour vérifier avoir fait correctement le tour de mes « blessures de guerre ».

Et j'entends cette voix, derrière moi.. Suave et froide.. Reconnaissable entre toutes.

Cette voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis près d'un an.

Cette voix traînante et flexible, qui dit :

.- "Alors, on se trouve beau , Potter ?"

_A suivre…._

* * *

voilà! pour le premier chapitre! à ds une ou deux semaines !

* * *

_(1)hoo c'est une photo ! on dirais que c'est vrai :_ et vi vi ma 'tite lolie.. G l'esprit tordu encore…. 

. (2)(_oulà ! c'est pas Dray qui regardait la photo ?) tu sais quoi j'aime beaucoup ! cette manière de jouer avec les idées qui sont obligé de naitre chez le lecteur ! je sais pas si je me fais très bien comprendre ! lol_ :Re esprit tordu..et si j'ai très bien compris..je crois que tu essaies de me dire que je vous fait travailler…lol..c'est ça ? en simplifié, nan?

(3) (_haaaa chouchou est un gentil !)_ : évidemment !quand même, Chouchou avait vu les couleurs ici !

(4) bien en fait, la moquette est moelleuse alors comme les mites, Ron (que j'aime mieux que ces bestioles, ça c'est sur surtout ds cette fic) bref.. euh.. j'en étais où.. ah, ouiu..Ron parasite quoi…

_(5) (haaaaa sursaut de Lolie qui était affalé sur sa chaise pour tout relire une nouvelle fois ! qoui. Quoi. Et Draco quoi ? il est pas mort ? hein nan dit il est pas mort ! il peut pas être mort puisque c'est une DraRy ! …. Et les trois autres ils sont morts ? snif snif) : _vi vi..même chouchou… il peut pas être tjrs le héros, c ti pas vrai ?mais non draco n'est pas mort voyons…quoique…..Et si j'en faisais un revenant.. mdr..nan.. trop compliqué à gérer pdv frustration…mdr

(6) ) _(elle est enceinteeeeee c'est merveilleux) : _j'adoooorrre quand tu dis ça !

(7) _oufff j'ai eu peur une seconde !) :_lol.. respire, souffle…moi je l'aime bien Gin, je voulais qu'elle ait un beau rôle. ;alors voilà.. elle est juste même pas avec lui.. monde cruel..mdr

(8) _(enfiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn !) : _Ah Bon tu l'as trouvé long à arriver ?…bisouuuuuuusss ma lolie ecore merci de tt ton aide, conseils soutiens commentaires et présence !


	2. l'horcruxe

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ! tout est à JK ROWLING ! valable du début à la fin de cette fic, si des fois je l'oublie encore comme ds le premier chapitre….**

* * *

_Avertissemnt 1:_ **SLASH! RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES**! homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre!

_Avertissement 2:_ **SPOILER TOME 6! **je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

**Beta readeuse que j'adoooorrre**: Violette-ceresse!

* * *

**rar:**

**slydawn :**merci , GSPR que ton impression va durer !lol. je vais tout faire pour en tout cas!bonne lecture ! biz biz

**Vif d'or : **et oui, tu as vu ça , Vif, j'ai suivi ton conseil ! gros mercis pour tes reveiews, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! et de rien , tout le plaisir est pour moi, d'écrire et d'avoir des commentaires ! voilàa la suite, bisssouuuusss

**onarluca **: ah ! super ! juste une question, pourquoi tu as deux surnoms ? ça me perturbe… lol. Oui, il me faut pas grand chose… Très bonne lecture, Artemis ou Onalurca (lequel je choisis ?) à bientôt peut être !

**Gin :** je te remercie, hi hi hi ! je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et GSPR que la suite se arratachera autant au tome 6, niveau compréhension de l'évoultion sentimentales des persos ! bizz

**emery :** bonjour! et oui, j'ai voulu adapter une façon différente d'introduire son pdv..Ma soeur m'a dit que le coup de la photo était très tordu..m'enfin apparemment ça passe bien.bises , gros mecis et à une prochaine !

**salut kalisca!** merci! suis contente que tu l'aimes et que tu veuilles la suite ! tu dis que tu vas aimer Draco, mais tu connais beaucoup de monde qui ne l'aime pas! gros bisouus !bonne lecture !

**salut vert émeraude !** merci!ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir une review de toi, d'ordinaire je vois ton nom ds les fics que je lis, et tu m'y apparais comme un référence ! hi hi hi ! j'espère que la suite te semblera aussi intéressante ou même plus! comment je vais mettre Draco et Harry ensemble? hm hum;... bah ds tout les cas, ils ne réfléchiront pas pdt des lustres, l'histoire sera courte et on en aura les grandes lignes, pr le reste de leurs états d'âme, ce sera à nous d'imaginer le plus gros...enfin je verrais …ds tout les cas, il y aura l'action, puis la compréhensioN. je me comprends, et toi !bonne lecture !

**Violette - Ceresse :** bravo, miss Lolie, vous êtes en effet ma première reviewveuse ! ha ! ma Lolieninouchka ! (rien…. délire passager.. je suis dans ma période russie.. mdr) ..oui, j'ai fait vite ! parce que je voulais suivre ton conseil de ne pas faire attendre ceux qui avaient lu le tome 6 en anglais.. mdr ! non, en fait j'avais trop hâte…dis, Lolie, tu as commencé ta nouvelle histoire qui va partir dans tous les sens ?dis moi quand ça sort ! lol, ça va, ça te convient alors ses RAR particulières ? bisous ma tite gazelle !

**Lolie 2 : **mais oui ! c'est toi la bêta readeuse ! quoi ? tu as laissé des fautes ? et alors ! pas grave ! tu donnes de supers conseils ! c'est ti pas un peu plus meiux ? mdr !

Answer one : centreflods…. J'ai une impression de déjà vu..hum.. est ce que je ne l'aurais pas expliqué dans ma lettre. je ne sais plus….  
ma sœur m'a dit que c'était profondément chiant le passage avec la photo, elle avait pas saisi la biloute, mdr, mais bon. .tant pis pour elle !.J'adore comment tu peux blablater un paragraphe sur un simple mot ;et quel mot ! boudiou. .puisqu'il s'agit de…. « poubelle ! » lol

**j'adore Ron ! il fait tellement … Ron ! **ça me fait rire, ça aussi ! mince mince mince…. Je suis obligée de raccourcir cette review par manque de temps ! sinon.. je ne posterais que la semaine prochaine….. donc, je vais aller plus vite ! oui, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis perpette.. oui, le ministre est un gros con.. heu. le point mousse c'est du tricot… Ginny part très vite parce qu'elle veut les laisser régler leurs affaires tranquilles.. rrrahhhhh !j'ai fait une fausse manip et j'ai fermé la fenêtre où était ta reveiew et toutes ces questions… et…… GRRRRR ! j'ai dépassé le délai ! tu sais quoi ? je vais tacher de t'envoyer un mail plus complet ds le courant de la semaine ! je vais pas te laisser comme ça avec toutes ces petits détails qui te turlupinent ! énormes bisous !

**  
Isotope : **hello ! voilà la suite ! j'éspére que tu adoreras aussi ! ton pseudo j'aime, même si tout en moi crie « à bas la chimieeeeeeeeee !)) mdr ; y'a intérêt à ce que Draco te plaise!ça devrait avec ce long flash back !  
la fic..combien de chapitres…hum.. je dirais. quatre cinq ..six au grand max….grande probabilité sur le cinq ! bisous et très bonne lecture !

* * *

merci pour tout vos petits (et longs)mots ! bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : l'horcruxe**

Et j'entends cette voix, derrière moi.. Suave et froide.. Reconnaissable entre toutes.

Cette voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis près d'un an.

Cette voix traînante et flexible, qui dit :

.- Alors, on se trouve beau, Potter ?

Je sursaute et vois son reflet, vague, bien sur, dans le miroir teint de buée.. Je suis surpris mais, mon instinct domine. Draco Malfoy est déjà sous la menace de ma baguette.

.- Jaloux, Malfoy ? Ton miroir te répète sans cesse qu'il ne connaît pas les critères de beauté animaliers ? Que les gueules de fouines ne sont pas de son ressort ?

Il rit jaune. Ce mangemort !

Et puis calmement, il recule, s'échappant à ma vue traîtresse. Je le devine passer une main manucurée sur son menton presque imberbe et s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, croisant ses jambes.

Ma main gauche tâtonne. Elle ne trouve pas mes lunettes.

Un éclat brillant. Là. Dans ses mains. .. Le salaud ! L'ordure !

.- Fichu, sans tes lunettes, pas vrai ? Constate t'il d'une voix neutre.

.- Comment tu es entré ? Tu me veux quoi ? Répondais-je en grinçant non sans avoir lancé un sort d'attraction à mes binocles hideuses qui se retrouve de nouveau sur mon nez.

Il penche sa tête de blonde de biais. Il a l'air en forme.

.- Allons, allons… N'as tu pas l'habitude des visites de courtoisie ? Se moque Malfoy.

Un sourire suffisant danse sur ses lèvres. Le sourire qui me met hors de moi. J'arrive à retenir, je ne sais pas comment, mon poing gauche avant qu'il n'amoche sa petite gueule de fouine et riposte sur le même ton, la baguette toujours pointée sur sa royale personne, là, installée sur le rebord en céramique de ma baignoire.

.- C'est plutôt ta catégorie qui me chiffonne, Malfoy.. Les Mangemorts boivent ils du thé ?

Son sourire s'estompe, et son regard.. _Vacille_.. Me laissant ahuri.

Depuis Quand Malfoy stoppe t'il ses joutes entre nos quatre pupilles dilatées par la haine ?

Il remonte doucement sa manche vert olive sur son avant bras laiteux et mon regard s'abaisse.. Il est marqué, sali.. Tatoué, comme une vache qu'on porte à l'abattoir.

.- Tu veux parler de _ça_ ?

Je serre les dents.. Alors elle est la sous mes yeux cette preuve ultime.

Et je n'en suis pas satisfait. Ça m'avance à quoi de voir cette Marque infâme sur le bras de cet ennemi ?

Je savais qu'il était des leurs, je l'avais soupçonné d'en être avant tous à Poudlard !

Je savais qu'il était devenu Sbire de Voldemort.. Oui, mais quoi ?

_Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Draco…. _

Il n'a jamais tué…

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

Pourtant, il n'a pas tué Dumbledore. Cela aurait été si simple.. Peut être plus que de suivre celui qui avait osé.. Osé.. Tué, là Albus, malade, mourant déjà, sans défense…

Sa marque brille maintenant…

Est ce moi qui vois encore flou ?

Non.

Devant moi, Draco Malfoy… Pleure…

Une de ses larmes est tombée sur ce tatouage.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. C'est un spectacle étrange de voir Malfoy autrement que rigide et hautain.. Ou plutôt de le _revoir_ autrement que rigide et hautain.

Mais il est chez moi, pleurant ou non.. Il a cette marque.. Il a fui avec un meurtrier immonde et lâche .. Et moi, je n'ai pas peur, non, je suis méfiant. C'est tout. Et pas d'humeur à lui tendre un kleenex !

.- Arrête ton putain de numéro, Malfoy. Éclatais-je. Je n'ai pas offert à Mimi Geignarde de vivre dans ma salle de bain !

Mes paroles insultantes, mon ton sec et froid, lui rappellent ce souvenir cuisant, et sans doute douloureux…

Fébrilement, il remonte sa manche, la passe en revers sur ses joues mouillées de perles salées et se lève.

Pour répondre.

.- Ne sois pas si teigneux, Potter. Grommelle t'il.

Et c'est tout.

Ça.

Uniquement.

Sur un ton presque monotone.

Il me déçoit. Où est passé son pédantisme ?

Où sont passées ses remarques puériles que je m'efforçais toujours de relever au mieux, c'est à dire, avec hargne ?

Il me toise. Ses yeux sont ternes, comme vides… De toute sa rancœur à mon égard.

Il ne se préoccupe pas de ma baguette pointée sur son cou.

Il croise mes yeux et ne les lâche plus.

Il passe une main sur ma baguette. Lentement. J'en sens la pression quand il cherche à la faire dévier. Mais il n'y parvient pas.

Alors, il ordonne :

.- Baisse ça, tu veux ? Est-ce que j'ai sorti la mienne ? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas que tu me prendras de vitesse ? Est-ce que tu crois que je ne crains pas ce sort abject que tu m'as lancé une fois ? Sectusempra, une chose du genre..

Sa main rejoint la mienne, alors que nos iris se livrent toujours un duel sans merci… Moi, défiant, lui.. Je ne sais pas.. Je n'arrive pas à lire cette expression dans ce regard métallique.

Sa main est douce.. Et.. Chaude, et ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens avant que je ne puisse réagir.

Ma baguette s'abaisse et mon bras, comme fatigué d'avoir agressé cet intrus qui semble, étrangement pacifique, se laisse pendre le long de mon torse.

Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Je constate vaguement qu'il tient toujours ma main, alors qu'il fait un pas, puis deux.

Je reste statique.

Il serait bien trop fier de me voir reculer face à lui… Je _crois_ ?

Nos torses se frôlent, et je distingue le grain de sa peau, le chatoiement de son regard. J'hume- involontairement-, toujours son odeur. Elle est piquante.. Mais…_ affectueuse_.. Un zest d'orange amère sur de la cannelle… Comme l'odeur du soleil après la pluie..

Son souffle, chaud, me caresse. Et je ne dis rien.. Lui, non plus d'ailleurs.

Mes genoux flageolent. Les conséquences de cette après-midi, sans-doute. Et je m'adosse au lavabo, salutairement.

Je suis coincé ! Et Merlin… Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

Il sourit. Malfoy sourit !

Il doit avoir une drôle de pensée derrière la tête .. Je n'aime pas ça ! Vraiment pas !

Et puis souffle. Un mot cette fois. Un seul. Qui traîne. Là. Entre nos deux bouches. Dont la mienne, sèche. . un mot dont je ne comprends pas le sens.

Je reste perplexe et puis, je réussis à bredouiller :

.- Quoi ?

Il sourit encore. _Amusé ?_

.- Expresso.

Je cille des paupières… 

Je n'ai toujours rien compris.

Lui se recule, de sa démarche féline.

Ma main est brûlante. Comme marquée au fer rouge. Il passe la porte, sans plus me regarder, et , du couloir, sa voix légèrement étouffée, me parvient de nouveau.

.- Je bois de l'expresso, Potter.

**oooooo00ooooooo**

Le temps de sauter dans un jean et d'enfiler un tee-shirt, je retrouve Malfoy hissé en haut d'un tabouret du comptoir en brique rouge de la cuisine. Il fait courir ses doigts sur le chêne de la tablette, un rien perdu dans ses pensées.

Il relève la tête quand j'arrive en bougonnant.

.- Prends tes aises, surtout. Grinçais-je.

Il se tortille sur son siège, croise ses longues jambes dessous et, comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il soit là, il ajoute :

.- Et cet expresso ?

Je me retiens encore de le rosser et me dirige à grandes enjambées vers ma cafetière électrique. J'ouvre un placard, en sort un paquet de café et, fébrilement, rempli mon filtre. Etant assez agacé, j'en mets partout.

Je ne l'entends pas changer de place, et lorsque deux minutes plus tard j'appuie sur le bouton blanc à la base de cet appareil merveilleux, je me retrouve enfermé dans un espace restreint. Draco Malfoy a passé sa tête blonde par dessus mon épaule, et ses mains blanches reposent sur le plan de travail, se transformant en une cage humaine.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonne t'il.

Je me retourne - un peu difficilement – et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que je fiche là, à faire du café pour ….Pour.. Lui !

Et puis, est ce qu'il devient myope lui aussi ?

.- Et toi ? Fais-je..

Toujours face à moi, il m'annonce clairement attendre d'être devant une tasse fumante pour en discourir.

.- Elle arrive ta tasse, ducon ! M'entendais-je crier.

.- Ne soit pas si teigneux.. Me sermonne t'il, on ne peut plus calme.

Ses yeux vagabondent vers la gazinière, cherchant ces pots en aluminium que les sorciers utilisent pour leur jus de chaussettes.

.- Où ça ? s'exclame t'il, sourcils froncés.

Je ferme les yeux. Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Ce que je m'énerve aussi ! Qu'est ce que j'attends pour le mettre dehors !

Mais je sais… Je sais pourquoi !

Parce qu'il a éveillé ma curiosité. Parce qu'il est passé à travers tous les sorts de surveillance que j'ai lancé sur cette demeure. Parce qu' il est dans ma cuisine, qu'il n'a pas ce masque froid sur sa face d'archange et que mis à part les résidus de son ancienne arrogance qui dansent encore dans ses yeux orage, il ne me dérange pas.

Parce qu'en fait, ça fait des mois, que je n'ai pas entendu le timbre de sa voix, et que, étrangement, mes oreilles se délectent de chacune des paroles qu'il leur offre…

Peut être aussi, car j'ai eu une journée affreuse, et que la perspective d'une engueulade avec lui pour briser la monotonie de ma vie, me paraît presque alléchante !

Cependant, il m'agace. A tourner autour du pot ! A briser ma méfiance par sa naïveté. A ne répondre à mes questions que par d'autre et m'empêcher de m'exprimer par des cris si j'en ai envie !

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais, pointe un doigt sur la machine qui se met à glouglouter derrière mon dos, et, succinctement, répond :

.- Là dedans.

Il fait une moue que je ne lui connaissais pas et se penche vers le bol de verre où les gouttes de la boisson noire viennent rejoindre leur comparse dans un clapotis pacifique.

.- Ah. Fait-il. Un engin Moldu.

Et il s'éloigne.

Je respire de nouveau par le nez. Réalisant alors que depuis qu'il se tenait à mes cotés, c'est ma bouche qui m'oxygénait. Bon toujours est il que l'arôme du café rend l'air suffocant.

Malfoy a rejoint son tabouret et il m'observe, sa tête reposant sur sa paume. je lui lance un regard furieux

.- Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici.

Ma méfiance me revient. Je ne réponds rien. Je le laisse parler. Sa paume glisse et il se redresse.

.- Je suis venu pour une chose… Une seule. Continu t'il.

Je m'avance vers le bar américain.

.- Ah oui ?

.- Oui. Répond il .

Il croise sagement ses mains.. Et .. _Attend._

.- Et ?

.- C'est tout. Dit il, comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

.- C'est tout ? Répétais-je. Battant des cils avec frénésie.

.- Il y a comme un écho dans ta cuisine, tu sais ça ? Se moque t'il.

Mes mains viennent se plaquer violemment sur la tablette de bois où il a posé ses mains nouées, et, vert de rage, je me penche vers lui.

.- Bon sang ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu fous ici, chez MOI, Malfoy, sur MON tabouret, dans MA cuisine, à te fendre la poire devant MOI !Alors, tu le craches, le morceau, Oui ou Merde !

Ses yeux papillonnent. Mais il est serein. Il se recule légèrement, penche son visage sur le coté, plisse les yeux et me met au comble de la fureur :

.- T'ais je déjà dit de ne pas être si… Commence t'il, puis voyant que ma baguette vient se greffer tel un troisième bras sur son torse, il passe une langue rouge sur ses lèvres, inspire, expire et lâche le morceau :.

.- Je refuse de te laisser mourir, Potter. Dit il.

-tillt-

o0o

-tilt-

Le bouton de la machine à café se désenclenche. Je range ma baguette, et lui tourne le dos.

Placard de droite, étagère centrale. Deux tasses, Voilà.

Tiens, entrechoque.

Mes mains tremblent.

Marcher jusqu'à la cafetière. Saisir l'anse en plastique. Verser.

Attention, ça va déborder. Relever…

Mes mains tremblent toujours.

Je repose le bol verseur.

.- Sucre ?

Il lève son pouce et son index.

Le sucrier est à ma droite.

Deux sucres. Plouf. Re plouf.

Une goutte noire s'isole sur le pourtour écru de la tasse.

Perdue.. Comme moi..

.- Lait ?

Il secoue gracieusement sa tête blonde.

Non.

Une tasse dans chaque main. Voilà.

En poser une devant lui, une autre devant moi.. c'est fait..

Ne pas le regarder…S'asseoir ..Respirer.. Ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de dire.. Respirer.

Je m'assieds à sa droite, face au comptoir auquel il tourne le dos, ignorant cet expresso tant attendu qu'il dédaigne maintenant.

Ne pas penser.. ne pas penser…

_Je refuse de te laisser mourir, Potter. _

Et merde !

_Je refuse de te laisser mourir._

J'avale une gorgée de café et manque de la recracher. C'est brûlant ! et re merde !

_Je refuse de te laisser mourir. _

Je repose brutalement ma tasse sur la tablette. De toute façon, je n'ai pas soif !

.- Tu refuses de me laisser mourir. Marmonnais-je abattu.

Il prend son temps avant de répondre. Il ne bouge pas.

.- Oui. Dit il.

.- Pourquoi ?

Je joue avec une petite cuillère qui traîne là. C'est con une petite cuillère, ça se plie, ça se déplie, ça brille et puis ça vous envoie dans une éclat doré toute la beauté des cheveux de ce gars qui refuse de me laisser mourir.

.- Parce que.

.- C'est une raison suffisante ? Demandais-je, dans un murmure.

Je pivote mon siège d'un quart de tout, attendant qu'il en fasse de même.

.- Ça me suffit. dit'il.

Un nerf frémit sur sa mâchoire.

Il se tourne enfin. On se fait face. Et ses yeux brillent. Et mon cœur tambourine. Et il est proche trop proche ! Et ça m'est égal.

Pourquoi me regarde t'il comme ça ? Dans _l'attente_ de quelque chose…

Pourquoi est ce que je me sens me liquéfier tout à coup comme cette petite perle salée qui glisse sur sa joue et qu'il efface d'une main vive ?

Pourquoi refuse t'il de me laisser mourir ?

Ou pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il m'annonce qu'il refusait de me laisser mourir ?

Pourquoi faut il que je ne sache pas quoi comment agir face à ça ?

C'est une ruse ?

Un mensonge ?

Un complot ?

_La vérité ? _

C'est vrai… Je n'ai jamais entendu Malfoy mentir…

Dédaigner, insulter, railler se vanter, dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix.. Mais mentir.. _Jamais_.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ses yeux ne me haïssent plus ?

Pourquoi sa bouche ne se tord elle plus en cette grimace que j'abhorre ?

Pourquoi est il.. _Autre _?

.- Car c'est faux. Dit sa bouche.

Et ses yeux appuient.

Et mes yeux veulent croire ses iris, alors je demande :

.- Qu'est ce qui est faux ?

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il semble hésitant cette fois. Une fraction de seconde et puis, son assurance coutumière reprend le dessus.

.- Certaine de tes bases. Tu crois vraiment que Snape est lâche ?

Cette question tombe comme une bombe.

Comment a t'il pu me berner ainsi… Je recule. La haine coule à nouveau dans mes veines, emportant sur son passage ses petits caillots de _je ne sais quoi_ qui avaient calmé mon afflux sanguin depuis cette drôle de révélation de Malfoy.

Je ne suis plus fatigué, ni méfiant, ni même attendri, ou étonné de la façon d'agir de l'intrus. il n'est pas autre...

Il triche ! Il fait semblant, il me berne ! Il me ment.

J'esquive un mouvement pour me lever. Mais, pour une fois, il a été plus prompt. Il s'est coulé entre mes jambes négligemment ouvertes, les pieds sur les barreaux du tabouret. Il s'est glissé, comme un serpent.. Comme le serpent de son Maître. Et ses bras me clouent sur le siège.

Et son regard se fait dur mais .. _Suppliant_.

.- Ecoute-moi Harry..

Mai sa voix.. Sa voix.. Non.. Ce n'est qu'un _leurre_. Elle ne peut pas m'inspirer _confiance.._

Je cille.

.- Potter ! Se reprend il.

.- Ne joue pas à ça, Malfoy.

Il ne prend pas garde à mon avertissement. Mes doigts se crispent sur ma baguette.

.- Vas-y, tue-moi. Dit il, lentement.. Personne ne pourra te traiter d'assassin, personne ne viendra m'empêcher de saigner…

Ma baguette tremble.. Je ne peux pas le tuer… Pas lui.. Je ne peux _juste_ pas..

.- Tu crois que le monde est noir ou blanc ? Continue t'il. Regarde !

Il attrape ma tasse de café et l'agite devant mes yeux. Sa voix est agressive, mais elle est douce pourtant.. Sa voix quémande. Sa voix _supplie_.

Ma main s'abaisse.

.- Laisse moi partir, je t'ai dit…

.- Et moi je te dis de regarder, Potter..

Il fait tourner le café, il en fout partout sur le carrelage écru.

Je ne peux toujours pas bouger.. Et je suis fatigué.. Fatigué de tout ça.. Alors je regarde.

C'est du café.. Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Que j'ai mis assez de cette poudre noirâtre et que cette boisson a une couleur alléchante ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

.- C'est marron ! S'exclame t'il, jubilaire. Marron ! Ouvre tes beaux yeux, Potter.. Et là.. Là, tu me diras si tu crois qu'entre toi et moi, c'est sans nuance.. Si ce ne peut être que de la haine…

Je ricane amèrement.

.- C'est tout réfléchis, Malfoy.

Cette fois je tente de le repousser. Mais j'ai déjà oublié que je tremble.. Toujours.. Tout ce stress, toutes ses tensions. Et puis, lui..

Lui, il s'est pressé contre moi, et a envoyé valdinguer ma baguette au loin… Je n'ai même plus le courage de lui demander de partir. Et puis, _je sais_, qu'il ne me veut pas de mal …

.- Je te hais, sifflais-je dangereusement, entre mes dents.

Mais trop tard.. Je n'y crois déjà plus.. Trop tard…je n'y crois déjà plus _vraiment_..

Je prends une grande goulée d'air.

Il parle dans mon oreille. Il la berce. Il l'endort. Il a ses mains sur mes genoux. Et j'ai chaud.. J'ai froid_.. je ne sais plus_…

Son souffle me trouble, et il frôle involontairement, _je crois_, de ses lèvres, mon lobe.

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine et je me reconnecte difficilement à la réalité. Les poumons me brûlent. Mon cœur s'échauffe. Je manque déjà d'oxygène. Je respire.. Par la bouche.

.- Tu crois vraiment ? Susurre Malfoy.

Je hoche la tête, affirmatif. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

.- Je ne te crois pas. Dit il.

Et il me le prouve. Lentement, très lentement, ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes. Et puis, il les pose délicatement sur ma bouche.

Il tremble aussi.. Enfin, je ne suis pas sur… Je me sens _sombrer_…

Il ne fait rien de plus. Que cette apposition. Que de capturer ma lèvre inférieure des siennes. Que d'effleurer de cette peau douce, fragile et fruitée, la mienne et de l'en imprégner de son souffle. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts et lui les paupières baissées.

Je réagis dans un sursaut, agitant un bras douloureux pour le repousser et criant :

.- Lâche-moi !

Mais vainement.

Car il ne me tient plus. Il ne m'a pas tenu alors qu'il … _m'embrassait.._

J'étais libre. Libre de glisser de mon tabouret, de lui envoyer un crochet du droit au menton, ou de lui abîmer ses bijoux de famille.. J'aurais pu faire tout ça ! Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'en avais pas _envie_..

Et lui, lui.. Il ne me tenait que par ..

Sa _bouche.._

Alors je brasse de l'air et il passe un bout de langue sur ses lèvres

.- Merci .. Pour le café.dit il .

Il se tient debout au milieu de mon salon. Il me regarde.. Et même éloignés de plusieurs mètres nos regards se mêlent et fusionnent.

Et puis, je romps le contact, je tourne la tête vers sa tasse . Intacte, pleine.

_Il n'a pas bu.._

Je le considère, muet. Il fouille dans sa poche.

Il me sourit.

_Si…_ Il a bu… _Sur mes lèvres_..

Il tient quelque chose dans sa main. Je me raidis. Instinctivement. Et _involontairement_ aussi.

.- Attrape Potter, Ordonne t'il.

Et il lance ce quelque chose vers moi. Je bondis, et attrape. C'est lourd. C'est froid.. Je crois savoir ce que c'est.

Il hoche de la tête.

Satisfait.

Et il se transforme. J'ignorais qu'il était un animagus.. Et bien, il en est un. Un oiseau.. Exotique. Un perroquet.

Aux yeux azur, et au-dessus du crâne doré.

Il passe près de moi, virevolte. Je le regarde, hagard. Cet oiseau est beau.

Il se pose sur mon épaule gauche, et je ne l'en déloge pas. Il me mord le lobe de l'oreille et de sa tête donne un léger cou dans ma joue.. Ses plumes sont soyeuses.

Et puis, il file, ailes déployées, par une fenêtre ouverte. Vers la voûte noire.. Non, _bleu-marine.. _

Je fixe la nuit dehors, les étoiles qui brillent, la lune pleine, et puis, je me rappelle qu'il m'a lancé quelque chose

J'ouvre les mains.

Là dans mes paumes, ce que j'ai cherché l'après-midi durant, et des mois avant ça…

L'avant dernier Horcruxe.

_L'espoir…_

* * *

**A suivre…..**

**La prochaine fois on se retrouve de nouveau sur le chemin de Traverse ! **


	3. Thanks

**la 'tite rubrique de bidibou :** _hello tous! vous allez bien? je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre! bonne lecture ! _

**disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient, comme d'hab.

**bêta:** Violette Ceresse, un ange descendu sur Terre !

_Avertissemnt 1 :_ **SLASH ! RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES** ! homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre !

_Avertissement 2 :_ **SPOILER TOME 6 ! **je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

* * *

**les RAR : **

**Vif d'or : **Salut vIF ! comment va ? et oui, on sait enfin pourquoi cette fic porte un nom si bizarre.. en même temps, le titre initial devait être différent… ce devait être « centrefolds », comme le premier chapitre…mais bon… G changé d'avis ! mdr ! bisous et voici ce qui suit, au chemin de Traverse . est ce que ça va être aussi intense ? je te laisse découvrir ! bonne lecture !

**Onarluca **: bijour Artemis ! » je continue », ça c'est sur ! .. « comme ça »…, bien j'essaie !ce sera à toi de me dire, si ça te plait toujours, n'est ce pas ? mdr ! bonne lecture à toi ! et mercii !

**Gin : **! j'en suis bien contente ! en fait, j'ai un grand sourire qui me mange le visage !je suis désolée si les updates sont un peu longues à venir, je suis à cour de temps, et j'ai plein de retard sur d'autres fics. ;etc ! bonne lecture et gros merci, bisouss !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **merci lol.. en fait, je crois que c'est normal que tu te sois embrouillée avec les flash back et la réalité : quand j'ai fait la mise en page, quelques notes ont sautées.. TT… donc le chapitre 1, c'était une grosse partie dans le présent, et un petit bout de flash back.. Flash back qui s'est poursuivi tout le chapitre deux ! cette fois ci, c'est le présent ! uniquement ! on se retrouve au point de départ sur le chemin de Traverse ! voilà voilou ! gros poutoux Aly !

**Ma Lolie !** on est dimanche soir et j'ai reçu ta lettre au matin. .en fait, en rentrant du ds, j'étais toute triste(pas pour le ds, je devrais avoir une bonne note, je crois bien ) car sur la pile du courrier , y avait rien de neuf, et quand je suis redescendue une heure plus tard, avec ma valise, mes sacs (et la poubelle.. bref) bah, j'ai farfouillé dans le tas ! Et elle était là ! avec cette jolie enveloppe multicolore et les recommandations de ne pas abuser des blabla Loliesques ! alors j'étais toute contente, et quand je me suis posée dans le TGV, je l'ai De.vo.rée !merci merci merci ! milles fois et bien plus encore ! j'y répondrais dans une prochaine lettre ! maintenant, place à la review : le passage de Dray en fouinnnnneee ! oui oui oui !moi aussi, j'éspére et je crois fermement que Dray n'est pas méchant, ou alors il faudrait vraiment que Harry fasse un truc qui fasse définitivement flancher Draco vers le mal…et ..oh !qu'est ce que ce serait moche ! une trop grosse perte ! tu trouves po ?Dray se faire défigurer ? oui, entre autre, en même temps je pense qu'il avait plus peur de mourir que d'avoir une balafre sur la joue.. mais bon, c'est vrai aussi, la mort l'aurait défiguré…. « - j'aime trop ce passage ! je trouve que Dray est … je sais pas ! c'est Dray c'est tout ! » on ne peut pas le qualifier de toute façon , même si comme Kreattur tu couines « qu'il marche avec l'élégance qui sied à son sang pur..et etc » c'est trop peu dire de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de magnifique sur ce perso !c'est con à dire, mais il est trop.. ;trop..lui ! comme tu dis si bien ! »  
- un peu lent le Potter ! mdr va 'til falloir appeler Mione à la rescousse ? » Lolie, Lolie, tu lui en veux au petit Ryry…décidément. . en même temps.. (froncement de nez, j'ai ce tic en ce moment) ..je crois bien que tu as sacrément raison ! «  
et surtout hors de question de mettre dray dehors ! c'est le héros de l'histoire ! (comment ça c'est pas lui ? Harry ? mais non c'est forcément dray ! « ! of course, he is ! hé hé, si si si ! Harry est modeste il s'efface.. devant qui…devant Dray ! alors vi vi vi ! c'est lui notre héros ! d'ailleurs il les as tous sauvés, comme tu sais, puisque tu as déjà lu tout ce qui suis ! « Si… Il a bu… Sur mes lèvres..  
- euh ? tu me fais goûter à moi aussi ? « lol ! no comment ! la répons à la question sur les animagus : enfin sur celui de Draco : oui,  
c'est à cause de l'animagus de Dray que Ryry il a pris un perroquet comme animal de compagnie. Mais, en même temps, je pense que Harry doit s'en foutre un peu royal que cela plaise ou pas à Dray. .il pensait pas le revoir de sitôt, et.. j'ai pas réfléchi à ça quand j'ai crée le piaf..my god, je parle mal..le joli petit Arras, je veux dire ..et euh ..je vais trouver un argument tout de suite..hmmm… (cogite, ) oui ça y est : Ry lui, ça l'intéresse pas de rester les pieds, sur terre, le vol c'est son truc, t'es d'accord.. donc bref, pour garder les pieds en l'air (humour pitoyable, je conviens) il a besoin que ses yeux se fixent sur quelque chose et lui rappelle Dray..et ce quelque chose c'est Drake, le gentil petit perroquet qui mange des quartiers de pomme… !et , je suis trop d'accord avec toi sur le courage de ton Dracochounet, il va d'ailleurs falloir que je le développe ds le prochain chapitre, faut le mettre à l'honneur, hein ? je te fais de gros bisous tout pleins, Lolienouchka ! j't'adore ! babidi

**lilou **: salut ! merci ! c'est très gentil ! je suis contente que ça te plaise et de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ! voilà, tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé depuis l'épisode précédent, ici.. enfin, non, plutôt tu pourras supposer quelques petites choses mais les explications arriveront dans le prochain chapitre ! je fais tout à l'envers !mdr . tu sais quoi ? le pire c'est que moi : je n'aime pas le cafééé ! berrrkk !remarque si c'est Dray qui venait y goutter sur mes lèvres, j'en boirais des litres !aaaaahhh !je t'adore ! une adepte de la théorie Snape n'a pas eu le choix, Snape est adorable ! bien sur qu'il est gentil Snape voyons ! (tu peux aller voir ma fic Amy, si tu veux, ça a pas de rapport avec le tome 6 mais tu comprends pourquoi selon moi Snape agit comme il agit quotidiennement ! ) moi aussi, tu sais, j'était plus tourneboulée par le « qui a fait » que la « 'qui a subi ! » j'en ai eu des moments de béatitude où je fixais le plafond en me disant, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible.. alors j'attends le tome7 sans l'attendre parce que je veux savoir sans savoir !tu me comprends ?lol ! merci pour ton soutien !bonne lecture !bizzz ! et à bientôt GSPR !

**Luna Tachibana :** loool !merci ! j'espère que je vais continuer à gérer pour que tu continues à aimer cette suite fictive du tome 6 ! si ça tombe dans le culcul surtout dis le moiii !J'ai toujours peur de faire des écarts ! et tu as bein raison, moi aussi, j'en ai marre, Snape : c'est un gentilll ! bande de Crétins ! ouvrez les yeux, Snape c'est le perso le plus complexe de cette série vous voyez pas tout les paradoxes qu'il accumule forcement qu'il a des faces cachées mais il a des dettes envers Dumby, alors il ne l'aurais pas tuer sans qu'il en ai reçu l'ordre du principal concerné! GSPR que d'autres yeux que les tiens qui sont déjà fervemment convaincus par cette même théorie selon laquelle Dumbledorre a demandé à Snape de le tuer auront lu ce que j'ai écrit ci dessus ! je voulais dire autre chose, mais j'ai oublié j'étais trop occupé à m'égosiller contre ceux qui ose dire de Snape qu'il est horrible !aaah ouii ! voilà, moi je pense que la haine qu'on lit sur son visage il se l'auto destine, qu'en penses tu ? bisouuuuuusss !bonne lecture !

**Vert emeraude :** une référence ? pourquoi ? lol. C'est très simple, quand je tombe sur un Drary souvent je vois ton nom dans les rar, et va savoir pourquoi, j'aime lire les mêmes textes que toi, donc quand je vois ton pseudo dans une fic qui ne m'inspirait que sans plus, je tente tout de même le coup ..et là ! et bien, j'adore !voilà ! c'est tout ! autant dire que grâce à l'apparition de ton joli ALIAS j'ai lu des trucs fantastiques !mmmerrrrciiiii ! en plus de ça, tes textes sont superbes ! pas de problème pour les reviews , c'est vrai que c'est une petite drogue mais j'en suis pas au point de vous en vouloir si vous m'oublié ou autre, je ne force à rien ! tu coécris avec qui ? pour un Drary ? tu le publies déjà ? bises tout plein et très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre3 : Thanks. **

**_oo0 FIN DU FLASH BACK 0oo_**

_chemin de Traverse, devant l'affiche publicitaire de l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe Anglaise de Quidditch. _

.- Jaloux, Malfoy ? Ton miroir te répète sans cesse qu'il ne connaît pas les critères de beauté animaliers ? Que les gueules de fouines ne sont pas de son ressort ?

Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette…

Il cille Brièvement,. Draco Malefoy. Quand mes lèvres dispensent ces quelques paroles.

Et puis, il sourit.

Alors, une petite métamorphose opère là, sous mes yeux . Ses pommettes rosissent, sa bouche rose s'ourle et s'étire, ses yeux se plissent amusés et _reconnaissants_ ?

Et je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de s'incurver gaiement en retour. Parce que cela peut paraître difficile à concevoir mais j'aime le sourire de Malefoy. Il est si rare.

.- Un café ? ça te tente Potter ? Demande t'il.

Et j'acquiesce parce que ça peut paraître tout aussi incroyable à concevoir mais j'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire.. Surtout deux en fait.. Deux choses, très importantes.

Et puis, il y a ce nouveau café-restaurant où Ginny et moi sommes allez déjeuner. « Le verre Emeraude », un petit coin sympa et calme.

.- Je connais un endroit -..

.- Non. Je préfère le faire. Me coupe t'il en me tendant une main.

Je la regarde perplexe. Est ce qu'il s'attend à ce que je lui dise que ses mains sont fines et semblent bien douces ?

Ou alors, s'imagine t'il que je ne sais plus transplaner seul ?

Voyant que je n'esquisse aucun mouvement il lève un sourcil blond en accent circonflexe .

Est ce normal qu'en sus de son sourire j'aime aussi cette mimique qui ne m'est pas familière ?

J'approche ma main, un rien dubitatif.

.- Tu connais peut être mon adresse ? S'amuse t'il. Dans ce cas tu aurais fait vite. Je ne suis sur Londres que depuis un mois.

Déconfit, j'appose ma paume sur la sienne.

Je ne m'étonne que peu de la sentir si chaude et délicate.

Il me regarde gravement puis nos deux mains liées, nos deux paumes étroitement soudées, et je me demande maintenant si ce n'est pas lui qui ne se rappelle plus le mode d'emploi du transplanage.

Non pas que ça me gêne de rester dans cette Allée sorcière en sa compagnie, nos peau se communiquant une douce chaleur. Non ce qui me trouble, c'est ce regard de mépris qu'une lycéenne puis un Sorcier d'âge mur lance à Malefoy.

Car ils savent qui il est. Ou le savent si peu.

Et oui ça me gêne , ça me trouble, ça m'irrite !

Simplement car à ce Malefoy là, je suis débiteur ! Et eux aussi le sont ! Toute la communauté Sorcière l'est ! Et l'ignore !

Simplement car Drago Malefoy n'est pas méprisable !

Je m'apprête à le dire sèchement à l'homme quand le chemin De Traverse s'estompe et que nous nous retrouvons Malefoy et moi dans un salon. Assez sympa au demeurant. Les murs sont de briques rouges, il y a de nombreuses plantes vertes, et les meubles en acajou rehaussent la pièce d'une dignité aux reflets incarnats.

Un rire résonne. Je découvre Draco.. Pardon Malefoy me considérant, rieur . Ça me laisse pantois une infime seconde.

.- Quoi ? maugréais-je, le cueillant d'un regard noir.

.- Tu veux toujours que je t'offre à boire, Potter ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui le rend si hilare ?

.- Oui ! Fais-je. Qu'est ce que tu attends !

Il plonge ses yeux, redevenus graves, dans les miens, et mon estomac se tortille étrangement.

.- Peut être que tu me rendes ma main ? suggère t'il dans un murmure.

.- Que je.. Quoi ?

Je baisse les yeux, quittant à regret ceux de Malefoy, sur le bras qu'il lève et constate, que mes doigts se sont entremêlés aux siens et que ma paume fébrile se presse contre la sienne.

Je réalise tout dans un sursaut et le lâche brusquement, comme s'il m'avait piqué.

Et il semble le croire. Mais ce n'est pas ce contact que je fuis, c'est le fait qu'il est voulu que je le relâche.

.- Désolé. mentis-je.

J'ai pris un air très détaché. Son regard se voile.

.- Pas de mal.. Grommelle t'il avant de filer dans la pièce voisine.

Il semble être soudain de bien mauvais poil.

Je l'entends manier différents ustensiles dans sa cuisine. Je m'approche d'une étagère pour observer les photos. Mais il n'y en a aucune. Je ressens comme un drôle de pincement au cœur en pensant que chez moi, les meubles en sont couverts.. Des rares de mes parents, de Ron, Hermione, Gin.. Hagrid et tant d'autres..

Et lui ? N'a t'il donc personne à observer, dans un cadre de bois, qui lui adresserait de francs sourires ou lui enverraient des baisers ?

Il réapparaît, chargé d'un plateau lesté de pot à lait, sucrier et de muffins tièdes.. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que nous pour être dévorés… Il s'investit totalement dans son rôle d'hôte, Malfoy, alors qu'il pose le tout sur une table basse et lève des yeux neutres sur moi :

.- Je ne te demande pas ce que tu deviens Potter ?

En effet, ce n'est pas la peine…

Qui ne sait pas ce que je deviens ? Les journaux étalent ma vie privée.. Chaque sorcier sait que j'ai mon diplôme d'Auror mais que je n'exerce pas… Du moins plus.. Plus depuis qu'on m'a recruté, à la sixième victoire consécutive de notre équipe de Quidditch, par l' équipe prestigieuse de notre pays !

Je m'assoies dans un canapé crème prodigieusement confortable et lui offre un coup d'œil brouillé.

.- Non. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.. Malfoy, il faut que…

D'un geste de la main, il me prie de l'excuser puis s'en retourne dans la pièce d'à coté.

Je noue et dénoue pensivement mes mains.. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps ? A t'il voyagé comme le laisse croire son teint légèrement coloré ? J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il deviendrait un homme d'affaire…

.- Et toi ?

.- J'ai voyagé et investit la fortune familiale. Me dit sa voix de la cuisine.

.- Oh.. Fais-je dans une moue. Dans quoi ?

.- Restauration. répond il succinctement et il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis de retour. Serviettes ?

.- Une des raisons.. Et les autres ? c'est quoi ?

Et toi, Harry.. me dis-je.. pourquoi tu as accepté de le voir ? Hein.. ? Parce que tu avais des choses à lui dire.. C'est pour ça que tu es assis comme un poteau sur le rebord de ce sofa qui invite pourtant à la détente… C'est pour ça que tu te tords les mains et que ton timbre de voix et faussement détaché.

Le temps de me laisser aller à ses pensées, il a de nouveau disparu. Et je commence à ressentir des picotements d'impatience.

.- J'ai à te parler, Malfoy. Osais-je enfin dire. Alors grouille toi de poser tes fesses ici.. S'il te plait.

De nouveau sa tête se laisse voir. Il semble de nouveau égal à lui même : sur de lui et railleur.

.- Ne sois pas si pressé, Potter. Le café n'est pas prêt.

D'un bond nerveux, je suis debout et me dirige à grandes enjambées vers lui.

.- Je me fous de ce café, Malfoy. Noir ou marron. Je m'en tape. J'ai à parler, c'est t-..

.- Ne sois pas si teigneux,.M'interrompt t'il en s'esquivant.

S'il n'était pas le Malfoy au perfectionnisme endémique, je croirais qu'il fait exprès de quitter la pièce à chaque moment crucial.

Il m'agace.

Je viens m'adosser au chambranle de la porte où il fait de soudaines et trop courtes irruptions.

.- Malfoy. Ni toi, ni moi, n'avons soif. Le sommais-je.

.- Que tu crois. Fait sa voix dédaigneuse.

.- Que je sais !

Il a cette expression d'à Poudlard, quand il se décide à sortir de sa cuisine pour s'adosser face à moi, bras croisé, sourcils froncés.

Un rayon de soleil nimbe le haut de son crâne et sa chevelure semble être faite de fils d'or.

.- Très bien. dit il alors. Je t'écoute Potter .

Alors voilà. On y est. Il m'écoute ! Il m'écoute ! Et je ne sais pas comment lui dire ça ! Alors je porte une main à ma bouche et entreprend de me ronger furieusement les ongles.

.- Ne te ronge pas les ongles. ordonne t'il et il m'écarte vivement le poignet.

Voilà ! Je sais. Il suffit d'y aller Franco.. pas de détours… Surtout pas.. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la bouche.

Mais voilà qu'un bruit de chuintement nous provient.. Puis des crépitements.. et une odeur insidieuse de brûlé.

.- Hé ! Poufsouffle ! S'écrie t'il, esquissant un mouvement vers la source du carnage.

Mais il ne parvient pas jusque là bas.

Ah non ?

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que mon bras le retient. Parce que ma main est posée sur son épaule et que mes doigts l'enserrent.

Il se fige net. Il cherche mon regard. Il le trouve. Il y a ces iris bleus qui m'inondent d'un sentiment que je ne connais que trop.. Ou qui y ressemble.. A _l'espoir.._

.- J'ai deux choses à te dire, Malfoy. Alors reste calme. Deux minutes. C'est déjà assez déplaisant à dire sans que tu ailles crapahuter toutes les deux secondes !

L'espoir s'éteint. Aussi net. Ses yeux se voilent. L'iris bleu devient un iris mercure. Glacial d'arrogance.. Aigu comme un diamant. Tel une fosse au serpent. Et.. Oui.. Sa bouche se pince… Il semble.. _Déçu_ ?

Parce que je lui ait dit que c'était _déplaisant_ ? c'est ça ? je suis un con fini. Et je me lance. Il s'est raidi et j'ai laissé tomber ma prise.

.- Je t'écoute. Répète t'il.

Qui aurait cru qu'un seul mot pouvait me donner tant de mal ! Un simple mot ! Cinq lettres des plus courantes ! un mot ou cinq lettres qui ne me coûte rien puisque ça lui est déjà acquit depuis cette visite à Godric's hollow..

Je le lâche.

Le mot. les cinq lettres.

.- Merci.

Je l'ai dit . Sincèrement. Les yeux plongés en lui pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas cinq lettres en l'air.

Il soupire. Ses yeux se ferment une micro seconde puis roulent furieusement dans leurs orbites :

.- Y a pas de quoi, Potter. Ce café en plus d'être exécrable va t'envoyer droit de l'autre coté..

J'en reste bouche bée .

Il se fout de moi !

Il se fout de moi avec son ricanement de dédain et cette expression narquoise qui ne lui sied que trop !

.- Arrête avec cette fixation sur les expressos, Malfoy ! Explosais-je. Je ne te parle pas de ça.

Sa réplique me clame aussi net.

.- Je le sais bien !

Dans un ricanement, il me dit qu'il s'en doutait. Qu'il le savait depuis le chemin de Traverse et que ça l'agace. Et, c'est sérieux comme un mage, qu'il décroise ses bras, se penche vers moi et pointe un doigt sur mon torse.

.- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire ! ton « merci » je n'en veux pas ! Je refuse, Potter ! Tu m'entends ! Offre le à d'autres que moi ! Je ne veux pas de ta reconnaissance ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'écrases parce que je t'ai apporté cette saloperie d'Horcruxe ! Ou aussi parce que je t'ai ouvert les yeux ! Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu me remercie de t'avoir sauvé la vie !

Je papillonne des yeux. Encore.. et encore.. _quoi ?_

Mais, j'ai besoin qu'il accepte ce remerciement !Il le mérite ! Et puis, il a faut sur toute la ligne !

.- Mais ! Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie ! Suffoquais-je.

Il jure bruyamment. Finalement, il semblerait que cela lui importe. Arrogant, il ramène ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement fluide.

.- Je ne te savais pas si ingrat… Souffle t'il, estomaqué, avant de rajouter, d'un ton qu'il veut indifférent : enfin, ça m'est égal de toute…

_.- Tu_ as sauvé la vie à des _Milliers_ de gens ! Piaillais -je.

Je ne savais pas que ma voix pouvait atteindre de telles sommets stridents. Lui non plus.

Il se tait.

Il renifle.

N'a t'il pas compris que je porte depuis cette victoire finale, le poids de la reconnaissance du monde Sorcier sur mes épaules, et que ce ne devrait pas être à moi de le faire ? moi qui n'est été que l'exécuteur . Moi qui n'était rien sans cet Horcruxe.. Moi qui n'aurait pas vaincu.. Moi qui serait mort.. Sans lui !

Est ce qu'il ne comprend pas que j'ai honte de voir ma tête au milieu de tout ces magasines car c'est la sienne qui devrait y être ! Blonde et hautaine ! Blonde et souriante ! Sa tête de fouine devrait être adulée ! Et elle ne l'est pas.

Quand on le voit, dans la rue, on entend les rumeurs, les on dit, des conneries, des commérages d'ignorants. Ils disent tous : « Sale Mangemort ». Ils ont faux ! Et eux les laisse vivre avec ce mensonge ! Il se laisse vivre dans la haine de ceux qui n'ont certainement pas eu le courage qu'il a eu, lui, jeune homme ! C'est un crétin !

Et, le crétin renifle encore. Blasé.. Il ne veut pas le comprendre.

.- Tu divagues !

Il pointe un doigt sur moi.

.- Tu. As. Agit. Potter ! Ne rejette pas ta destinée de héros sur mes épaules ! Ca te pèse ? Je m'en balance ! Moi, ça m'écroulerais ! Alors autant que j'en tire du bénéfice, pas vrai ? Alors, admets, que _Tu_ as sauvé des milliers de Sorciers ..et moi.. J'ai fait un choix. Un choix, c'est tout !

.- Je..

.- Ça suffit ! Passe à ta deuxième chose qu'on en finisse !

Pas comme ça ! Certainement pas !

.- Non ! Je…

.- Si, Potter . Conclue t'il calmement.

Alors je m'exécute. Il ne voit pas le coup venir. En plein dans l'estomac. Mon poing part vite, mon poing frappe fort, mon poing le fait se plier en suffoquant.

.- Ouchh. Geint il . Il me semblait t'avoir dit de passer à un autre sujet..

Je le regarde se tordre. Je le regarde haleter, le teint violacé, et, avec un grand sourire, je lui répond :

.- C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. J'avais un règlement de compte à te rendre: ne m'embrasse jamais sans ma permission !

Il s'est redressé, cette fois. Une main sur son estomac meurtri.

.- C'était un traitement bien plus doux que ce que tu viens de m'infliger, Potter. Ricane t'il.

Je dois avouer qu'il marque un point.

.- Mais au moins, t'ais je tout autant surpris, Malfoy. Rétorquais- je.

.- Non. Je te savais teigneux.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Il sourit.

.- Il m'en faut plus pour me surprendre, Potter. Ajoute t'il, souriant.

Je crois qu'il ferait baver ce connard de Leicher rien qu'en montrant ses dents blanches. Je crois même qu'il pourrait me faire baver moi, si je n'avais pas encore envie de lui rosser le torse.

En cet instant, il a les joues rouges, les cheveux désordonnés et ses yeux sont plissés par l'amusement.

.- Très bien. Fais-je.

Je desserre les poings, lui adresse un clin d'œil qui l'étonne, tend un bras et le plaque violemment contre le mur qu'il vient de quitter. Une main sur sa poitrine, je l'immobilise. Il écarquille ses yeux glaciers alors que je siffle dangereusement.

.- A partir d'aujourd'hui, Malfoy, tu ne m'embrasses _qu'avec _ma permission, ok ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne semble pas très bien comprendre.

J'avance jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se frôlent et nos souffles se mêlent.

Je sais une chose, en ce moment précis. : mes bases étaient fausses ! Totalement ! Alors j'ai peut être mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu.

.- Quoi ? bafouille t'il.

Un de mes doigts vient jouer avec une mèche qui lui picore le cou .

Il sent l'odeur d'une peau baignée de soleil après la pluie. Vous l'ais-je déjà dit ? Peu importe. J'aime cette odeur.

Ma bouche vient chatouiller d'un effleurement _presque _maladroit son lobe d'oreille et son souffle se bloque.

.- Respire, Malfoy.

N'étant pas de nature provocatrice, j'attend qu'il respire de nouveau.. même si c'est de façon très saccadée, pour faire glisser ma main jusqu'à sa hanche et l'y loger.

Il gémit et mon oreille se délecte de ce son mais je ne m'y attarde pas pour autant car un deuxième gémissement y répond. Le mien.

Draco vient de poser ses lèvres humides à la commissure de mon cou, sur une veine battant furieusement. Ses hanches ont quittés leur support pour venir s'emboîter aux miennes. Il a très bien compris mon jeu. Mieux : il sait en user. Et à la perfection.

Surtout quand il parle, d'une voix gutturale :

.- On dirait que tu ne me hais pas, Finalement..

Sa remarque semble assez juste. La haine était liée à mes bases. Et elles étaient erronées. Il devra m'aider à tout reconstruire pierres après pierres, pensées après pensées.

En attendant, ma bouche parcoure langoureusement le contour carré de sa mâchoire en l'honorant d'une myriade de baisers papillons.

.- On dirait.. En effet, murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

Il passe une langue rose dessus pour l'humidifier, et je me retiens de la prendre en otage comme sa main tout à l'heure. Il en prend la responsabilité lui même, alors que je tente difficilement de résister à l'attraction et je soupire de bien être.

Puis je m'écarte. Il grogne. Ses yeux orages quémandent plus .

.- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demande t'il.

Je lui offre un large sourire et un chaste baiser. Il se passe que j'ai un petit problème.. Vraiment tout petit.

.- J'ai soif. Un café ?

_A suivvrrre…_

* * *

Bisous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. 

J'essaie de vous mettre la suite d'ici deux semaines !

bidibouuuuu!


	4. Nuances & Cement

_Avertissemnt 1 :_ **SLASH ! RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES** ! homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre !

_Avertissement 2 :_ **SPOILER TOME 6 ! **je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

**Beta readeuse toute attentionnée et follement géniale** : Violette-ceresse ! merci du fond du cœur !

RATING : PG-13 pour le moment..

* * *

rar:

**Onarluca** : salut Artemis ! prête à humer cette étrange odeur d'amertume dans l'air ? Prête à retrouver deux beaux gosses que la caféine rend diablement alléchant ? oui ? alors hop bonne lecturrrre !

**Arch-nemesis's : **hello !mdr, oki, message enregistré !tu es une adoratrice ! ta note en parenthèse me dérange pas du tout du tout !lol . Draco on en a tout plein dans ce chapitre, une partie de lui en pleine compréhension de sa vie, et l'autre à la fois attendrissante puis…heu..tu verras /D ! très bonne lecture !bisous !

**lilou : **merlin merlin ! comme Draco ne serait pas ravi de savoir que tu te moques de lui !lol ! tu te rends compte, Harry le dédaigne pour un café ! Oui comme tu dis, il ne va plus trop aimer ça !c'est pas toi et moi qui feraient ça(l'abandonner pr un jus de chaussettes ) , pas vrai… ? Mais pour un bon chocolat chaud, ché pas.. lol . C'est vrai, tu as raison, il y a cette raison que tu développes à savoir qu'entouré de haine il ne pourrait le supporter. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il dit.. si je me souviens bien de ce que je lui ai fait dire… . Et puis il y a aussi le fait que je veux qu'il soit au dessus d'un tas de bafouilles inutiles et de minauderies, ça lui ôterait sa clase, tu ne crois pas ? pour l'horcruxe on ne le sait pas ici, mais on sait pourquoi.. « , j'ai peur que Snape soit vraiment un enfoiré de première qui a tué lachement Dumbledore! Sutout avec J.K.R ont peu s'attendre à tout et en particulié le contraire de ce que l'on pense! »mon dieu !oui !moi aussi ça me tracasse, je te jure ! tout pleins de bisouuus Lilou !

**Gin **: c'est vrai !kyyyyaaa !je sens un parfum de bonne humeur dans l'air ! lol ! tu sais, j'ai des mèches blondes, pour garder ma couleur de cheveux d'enfance, alors ne t'avise pas de te moquer des blonnndess !rrrggggrrr !non je rigole ! le problème à Ryry, mis, il le dit (lol) il a soiiifff ! (mais bon , je suis d'accord il éxagére, il aurait pu dire qu'il avait soif de son beau blond.. mais non ! c'est pas ma faute, tu sais ! je ne les contrôle pas ! niak niak ! ) pr la chaîne de Drago, t'es pas loin, pas loin du tout, la réponse doit être dans ce chapitre 3 justement.. c'est un nom qui devrait te mettre le botruc à l'oreille. hé hé !gros bisouuuus !

**Tiffany Shin :** salut !merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**marion-moune :** merci, n'est ce pas qu'ils le sont !je suis entièrement d'accord !hé hé :D !bonne lecture !

**élodie : **salut pitite lectrice de fanfic qui m'a fait me tordre de rire par son arrivée spectaculaire !merci de ta reveiew tte gentille ! je réponds à tes questions : le tome 6 : choquant ! trop trop choquant, j'en ai eu des heures de sommeils perdues dés que j'ai eu finir de ligne la dernière ligne en anglais, jubilatoire, alléchant, l'envie de ne plus tourner les pages pour en avoir toujours à en tourner, et ..choquant ! pauvre Dumbledore ! ça m'a vraiment perturbé cette histoire et j'ai besoin de savoir !non, mais sérieux, ce tome m'a vraiment vraiment époustouflé ! il est génial ! vraiemnt ! j'ai trop adoré ! et toi ?

**  
slydawn : **pas rave Slyt'en a eu deux fois plus à lire !et moi je me remets, t'inquiètes, j'en ai passé une nuit blanche de ne pas avoir eu de review de toi mais je consent à pardonner !mdr ! je rigole bien sur ! ta rentrée ? seulement là ?rrahh ! je suis jalouse ! tu es en quoi, si je suis pas indiscrète ? et plein de gros bisous !

**Vif d'or** : « C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un chapitre "agace", non? Juste nous pousser a bout, un peu plus. Mdr » tu crois ? lol.. je m'en étais pas rendue compte.. :D ! me ferias je pardonner dans un chapitre un 'tit peu plus tristounet voir noir ? on verra bien, je tente le tout pour le tout ! gros mercis Vif et bises !

**loryah : **Ohh ! la petite gourmande qui s'et enfilée trois chapitre d'un coup ! lol ! c'est terrible comme je te comprends, quand on plonge dans un Drarry, on en sort plus !mouarf ! ohhh !merci !merci ! toi aussi tu défends Snape !je t'aime ! hi hihi !c'est tellement rare ! (pas que j'aime qqun mais qu'on appuie le fait que Snape soit un gentil méchant ! 'je me comprends' ) d'ailleurs ma théorie est dans ce chapitre, donc ça devrait te plaire ! gros bécots ! mERCIIII ! bidibou.. ps : j'ai oublié la question : je dirais 5 voir 6 chapitres, Miss.. ça te va ?  
**la-shinegami :** hi ! qu'est ce que ça veut te dire ton joli pseudo ? merci beaucoup ! je suis super contente que tu aimes ! j't'embrasse ! et à très vite , j'espère ! -  
**  
Ma Lolie ! **Kikouuu Jolie loliette !et toi ta semaine ? pas trop de boulot ? Ni d'interro ? ni une ambiance à casser au couteau ? comment va Draco le furet ? et oui, c'est le quart d'heure interrogation ! lol ! réponds y soigneusement surtout, ce n'est pas noté mais je tiens à ce que tu mer certifies que tuas la pèche que tu t'es un peu reposée pendant ce long week end et que tu es prête pour tenir jusqu' aux prochaines vacs ! ze passe à la review si tu veux bien ? oui ? tu veux ? alors Oki, c'est Partiiii (mon Kikiii) ! oups. ;sorry… humour décadent… !ah non, s'il te plait ne dit pas de Draco qu'il a un sourire dentifrice tu vas rendre Gigi jaloux !Pauvre chou ! Il a vraiamnet pas besoin de concurrence niveau buccal sinon il va en faire un caca boudin ! c'est lui le pro des sourires forcés.. !Lui et lui seul ! pour Draco c'est inné ! vachement mieux non ? ..En tout cas, moi je suis partante pour ce club..Comment tu dis déjà : « CFSMJ 'Club des fans du sourire de Malfoy Junior'. »remarque si on commence à adhérer à plein de club et qu'on y donne jamais signe de vie.. C'est vrai, déjà qu'on à délaissé… Euh.. je ne sais plus son nom.. qui faisait parti du Severus Club ! Enfin, je sais pas, ou sinon on fait un mixte le « CFSMJ&SSCGNSMAQM » ce qui donne en français : Club des fans du sourire de Malfoy Junior'& de Severus Snape aux Cheveux Gras et au Nez Saillant Mais Qu'on Aime Quand Même ! » hummm ? Dis moi ce que t'en penses ? lol ! donc bn moi, vice présidente, ça me branche pas mal ! revenons à nos botrucs… euh, j'adore ton raisonnement ici : « je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il attende mais je ne pense pas non plus que ce na lui fasse pas plaisir de l'entendre… » ! c'et trop vrai ! ..euh..a mon tour de rougir.. Etudier mes cours en français.. attends je me mets en situation.. je vois déjà la prof dire « alors, voilà, commentaire sur Bidibou. Qui, jeunes gens, grattez bien sur vos copies, ne savait pas faire l'accord des COD placé devant l'auxiliaire avoir et oubliait des « S » ! prenons l'exemple de cette phrase tiré de ce navet qu'elle a osé appeler Black Coffee, voulant monter là qu'elle connaît deux mots de bases en anglais moderne…et blablabla !' mdr ! me revoilàmorte de rire, avec une autre de tes remarques : « Moimoimoi ! je veux bien être transformé en bout de papier et être posée sur le rebord de la cheminée ! », je t'imagine presque sautiller sur une chaise et lever la main vers le ciel, un peu comme hermione ds le tome 6 lorsque Ron l'imite !tu crois que ça va se créer un jour des robots Draco ou Harry ou Sev ? Ce serait géant ! la référence aux choses magnifiques pouvant se produire sur ce magnifique sofa me laisse croire que ton esprit vagabonde drolement.. mais on ne peut pas t'en vouloir.. On ne peut pas associer, Harry, Draco et sofa sans penser… « soirée légume devant la Tv devant l'émission 'la vie passionnante des Pittiponcks' présenté par Thala Ssa ! » ! lol, programme magnifique pour un plein de culture .. en fait, je crois que ce n'est pas à ça que tu faisais référence…. Mais ne détourne pas mon esprit par des pensées mal placées tu veux ..lol .sérieusement, tu penses qu'il faut que je boucle cette fic par un lemon ?sur le sofa ? ..j'ai rien contre pouffsouffle !Rien du tout ! je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime qu'il dise ça ! t'es toujours en deuxième année ? pour le parallèle « mon poing ma photo.. » euh.. j'en sais rien.. ça c'est fait comme ça.. j'aime bien haché mes idées, peut être parce que chez Tupperware ils ont un super robot mécanique pour déchiqueter.. ollalallalla ! je suis folle… !  
« ce type est un démon qui veut nous faire pécher… » Moi aussi je veux pécher ! je veux la damnation éternelle ! je veux absoudre mes fautes dans ….humm… ben voilà ! fallait pas que je développe sur le sofa tu vois où ça me mène !Je crois d'ailleurs que pour éviter de débloquer de trop je vais te laisser ici découvrir la suite que tu as déjà découvert !lol.. bon on va dire découvrir les petits bouts rajouteés ou qui ont changés !merci pour tout ma belle !énormes bisouuuuus !

* * *

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! TRES BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! un mot d'ordre : Enjoy ! ou plusieurs : faites le plein de magie !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Chapitre 4 : Nuance & Cement**

Il naquit le cinq juin1980.

Dés sa naissance, on le dit beau et on lui donna un avenir.

Pour lui, c'était ça, grandir dans l'amour. A Noël, il avait des cadeaux colorés et variés. A son anniversaire aussi. Il mangeait bien et il avait des compagnons de jeu. Oui, pour lui, il baignait dans l'amour. Mais, il voyait faux. Il ignorait que cet amour là ne s'incarnait pas dans la tendresse d'un rose affectif. C'était un amour gris et terne. Presque noir.

Le noir d'une vie maudite. Le noir d'un néant de mort. Ses parents étaient sbires voyez-vous. Sbire d'un mage noir profondément pervers et ambitieux. Ses parents étaient mangemorts. Et, lui, grandit, dans l'espoir, qu'un jour, sûrement, il servirait à une cause qui les rendraient fiers.

Alors il était entré à Poudlard, un jeune garçon avait refusé sa main, car il préférait traîner avec des bouseux, des gens d'une sorte qui ne savent pas servir des causes. Lui grandit, il fit le paon, et il croyait toujours. Même après que son Père fut arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, jugé comme meurtrier. Il croyait toujours qu'il faisait parmi d'une élite.

Il avait cru tout cela Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il avait mis genoux à terre pour baiser l'ourlet de robe de cette Majesté des Ténèbres, si sacro-sainte qu'on ne pouvait prononcer son nom sans en crever de peur ou même l'entendre sans tressaillir. Il l'avait cru quand on l'avait chargé d'une mission, quand il s'était mis en tête de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires à l'accomplissement de celle-ci. Il l'avait cru, chez Barjow & Beurk, en terrorisant le marchand, et aussi quand il avait explosé le nez de Potter dans ce compartiment du train.

Il pensait que sa vie allait se résumer à s'asservir pour servir les siens.

Il avait tort.

Mais il le sut trop tard.

Les remords avaient accompli leurs néfastes tâches, la miséricorde fuyait tout comme le sommeil et sa mère.. Sa mère.. Elle pleurait ! Elle pleurait de tièdes larmes au goût amer. Chaque nuit, chaque jour. Il le voyait bien sur chacune des lettres qu'elle lui envoyait !

Pendant ce temps, son Père chaque jour, mourait, Severus Snape le surveillait, et lui, subissait le courroux du Lord.

Draco en était devenu malade. Souvent, il allait dans ces WC désaffectés, pour vomir… Puis, là, il avait rencontré une charmante jeune fille. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Pansy.

Pansy, elle, aimait qu'on l'épate.

Mimi, elle, préférait parler. Ou écouter. On entend tellement de silence une fois mort.

Elle était ainsi Mimi, toute en nuance : Mi-Blanche, mi-incolore, lactescente, non palpable et pourtant quand elle vous frôlait, on la sentait. Déjà morte mais toujours vivante, à demi partie, mais toujours là.

Elle l'avait écouté geindre, pleurer à gros sanglots ou en silence, s'arracher les cheveux, régurgiter son malaise, hurler de rage et trembler, et elle avait compris une chose.. Elle avait compris une chose bien avant lui.

Et elle le lui avait dit. Clairement. Alors qu'il se refusait à le comprendre. Ça :

.- « Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Draco ! »

Elle avait cherché à le lui faire comprendre. Maintes et maintes fois.

Elle essayait encore de lui ouvrir les yeux quand Potter était arrivé et l'avait trouvé là.

C'était l'instinct de celui qui n'a jamais vécu que pour lui seul qui avait poussé Draco à pointer sa baguette sur l'intrus.

Potter violait son intimité.

Potter le violait.

Il avait visé et crié. Les yeux brûlants de larmes rageuses. Il s'étaient battus. Top brièvement. Lui, il ne voulait qu'une chose que Potter s'en aille, qu'il ne s'en mêle pas, qu'il oublie. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. C'était bien assez de le savoir constamment sur son dos, de se savoir espionner en permanence. Potter devait lui foutre la paix. Une paix Royale.

Il crevait de peur face aux conjectures folles que le Gryfondor avait du mettre sur son compte et déblatérer au vieux Directeur. Mais quand on est sous l'emprise de la colère, la peur s'efface et les coups bas pleuvent. En rafale. C'est ça la guerre.

Alors, il n'avait plus rien craint, il croyait n'avoir rien à perdre. Il avait commencé à hausser le niveau, prononçant un sort impardonnable, submergé par la haine.

Oui, la peur s'efface. Et, oui, les coups bas pleuvent.

La preuve : il en avait reçu un de plein fouet.

Il ne connaissait pas ce charme.

La douleur avait suivi la surprise. Il avait senti sa poitrine se fendre. Il avait lâché sa baguette. En tombant, la tige de bois avait résonné sur le carrelage froid qui l'appelait à lui.

En un instant, Draco avait tout vu. Non, pas défiler sa vie, comme on pense souvent. Mais chaque détail de son environnement : les fêlures d'une dalle, sa main poisseuse de sang chaud. Mimi tétanisée, flottant dans l'air sans un seul bruissement brumeux. Les yeux de Potter.. Brillants ! Brillants. Et ce sang ! Ce rouge ! Ce Rouge partout ! S'étalant sous son corps gisant et tremblant douloureusement.

Rouge ! Rouge !Violence ! Passion ! Fureur ! Rouge ! Rouge comme la vie ! Rouge comme le sang qui jaillissait de lui comme d'une fontaine.

Et c'était à cause de Potter !

Et C'était grâce à Potter !

C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait compris !

Il avait saisit quand Potter avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas. Il entendait sa voix dans un bourdonnement métallique. Il l'avait entendu paniquer. Ou du moins, il l'avait senti à travers ce froid qui l'avait envahi.

Et il s'était dit qu'ils se ressemblaient finalement. Si ce n'est que Potter était trop impulsif. Mais, dans le fond, tous deux n'étaient pas des meurtriers. Potter n'avait pas voulu.

Il avait fermé les yeux.

Et ça avait été les Ténèbres. Froid.. Très froid. Et un retour à la vie. Un retour à une mort préméditée. Un retour à sa mission. La voix de Rogue qui s'écoulait comme une mélopée sinistre..

Une chose, cependant, avait changé : Draco savait.

Il l'avait senti.

Ça avait déferlé en lui.

La révolte !

Mimi avait au raison. Comme Potter, il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas un assassin. Il n'était pas comme son Père !

Il savait mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il avait encore ce goût de mort en lui. Alors, il avait continué à suivre son plan. Il s'était dit qu'il verrait en tant voulu. Il devait le faire. Il devait faire comme si.

Quand le sage, du haut de cette tour, sous la Marque, lui avait dit ce qu'il n'osait avouer tout haut. Il avait nié.

Tout.

En bloc.

La honte.

L'orgueil.

La peur panique.

Il savait qu'il se damnerait si jamais il tuait. Mais, il avait tout de même élevé sa baguette. Férocement.

Savoir ne rend pas la foi. Savoir rend tout plus difficile, pensait il.

Savoir lui permettait de douter quand l'autre lui offrait son aide. Ce vieux fou mourant ! L'aider !

Sa baguette tremblait… Tremblait..

L'indécision..

Le doute finalement..

Et si..

Et si.. S'il pouvait finalement ? L'aider ?

Et puis, Draco, encore, se sentait épié. Il le sentait.

C'était cette même impression que les regards de Potter Sur le Chemin de Traverse à la rentrée, puis tout au long de l'année, quand il s'asseyait à table, quand Rogue et lui, le soir de la fête de Slug, s'étaient querellé dans une pièce isolée.

Draco ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas être lâche face à cet homme dont les principes de grandeur le laissaient frissonnant d'humanité. Il ne voulait pas tuer son dernier espoir.

Alors, il avait laissé faire Rogue.

Et il avait pris la fuite..

Il était faible tout de même, au final.

Et sa mission accomplie. Par un autre.

Mais sa mère sauvée. Et lui, sauf.

Mais au-dessus de tout ça.. il y avait ce résidu qui pesait sur son cœur…

Il se sentait perdu. Il se croyait mort

Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Rogue le maintenait en vie. Et le guidait.

Severus Rogue en qui Narcissa avait placé ses plus chers espoirs et que sa tante Bella avait tant fourvoyé.

Severus Rogue que le Lord avait, aussitôt, fait placé à sa droite, que Narcissa avait étreint et que Bellatrix avait sifflé, admirative, finalement, et convaincue.

Severus Rogue.. . Draco avait vu son visage haineux, sa bouche tutrice prononcer ce sort que sa gorge bloquée refuser de laisser franchir :

.- Avada Kedavra.

Il avait vu tant de choses, Draco. Rogue tuer, fuir, le sauver, gronder Potter, l'interdire de le traiter de lâche. Draco n'avait pas saisi la fureur de Potter. Il n'avait vu que le noir de ses yeux fanatiques.

Draco trouvait le monde noir. Un noir de suie. Un vrai gouffre. Un tombeau.

Pourtant, quand il s'était retrouvé chez Rogue, et qu'il avait saisi le verre que son ancien professeur lui tendait, l'hydromel n'était pas sombre. C'était un liquide ambré.

Et les yeux de Rogue brillaient. Plus tard, Draco compris que c'était la fièvre.

Et le rouge était revenu aux joues de sa mère quand elle l'avait vu entier.

Il avait vu les nuances.

Cette fois, il ne se sentit pus qu'excentré.

Le Lord ne s'était pas vengé. Il finissait d'échafauder des plans pour la suite. Draco ne faisait rien. Il regardait la fumée l'usine s'élevait au-dessus des toits de tuile. Il regardait l'azur du ciel ou les crépuscules. Il n'avait rien de plus à faire. Le rat, Queudver, souvent bougonnait derrière lui, il parlait de Potter. La vermine lui décrivait tout de Potter, de l'instant où il l'avait connu dans le Poudlard Express, à l'instant où il lui avait permis sa misérable évasion.

.- « Un peu naïf. Mais loyal. » Disait-il.

Alors, Draco pensait à Potter. C'était étrange de ne plus sentir ce regard venimeux sur lui.

Les jours passaient, Rogue sortait souvent. Et dormait mal. Quand il dormait.

Il passait des nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars. Il se réveillait souvent, hagard. Il tâtonnait dans la pénombre pour ne pas réveiller son nouveau colocataire. Mais, quand il passait dans un rayon de lune, Draco voyait : le visage blanc comme un cierge d'église et luisant de sueurs froides, la bouche tordue de cette même grimace destinée à Albus Dumbledore ce soir là. Draco ne bougeait pas dans son lit, il faisait semblant et ouvrait les paupières pour deviner. Deviner les yeux noirs de Rogue, emplit de cet éclat vert qu'il avait destiné à l'homme qui l'avait préservé du néant durant près de deux décennies.

Une nuit, pris d'insomnies, Rogue, but. Plus que de coutume. Ivre, il laissa échapper, une parole, le regard fixé sur le foyer éteint.

.- Vous n'auriez pas du m'ordonner ça, Albus. Vous n'auriez pas du.. Ça ne mènera à rien. Je suis trop faible pour aider ce gringalet.. Trop faible.. Sinon, j'aurais refusé que vous ne commandiez ma main ce soir là..

Et là, encore, Draco avait compris.

Rogue avait tué sa Rédemption en abattant Dumbledore.

Rogue avait deux faces. Il en avait éboulé une pour l'aider lui, parce que lui non plus n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il avait obéi à cet homme à la longue barbe blanche. En tout. En tuant le mourant, en fortifiant sa place dans le rang des Hommes de main du Lord, en sauvant Draco, et.. En veillant un gosse qui le haïssait. En veillant Potter. En tirant dans l'ombre, les ficelles abandonnées de Dumbledore.

Rogue était condamné à être haï de ceux qui l'avaient cru, et avec raison, un des leurs.

Rogue, lui, n'était lâche que d'une chose : d'avoir obéi à un vieillard qu'il admirait.

Draco se sentit misérable.

Lui n'avait rien fait. Il était resté neutre ! Et c'était bien pire.

Il pris une décision. Il ne voulait plus respirer l'odeur aigre des regrets. Il voulait s'envoler au-dessus de tout ça, et fit en sorte que cela advienne.

Il fit un choix. Il voulut bannir le Lord, il voulut que le bien Triomphe. Il appris la connaissance d'une prophétie obscure. Et de ces drôles d'objets : les Horcruxes.

Draco se fixa un mot d'ordre.

Il chercha. Peina. Souffrit. Découvrit d'autres nuances. En parla à Rogue, puis le seconda.

Puis vient le jour où ils progressèrent.

Draco trouva une occasion, décela un mécanisme étrange dans son cœur, et me trouva moi.. A qui il pensait sans cesse..

En, fait non. Il fit mieux que me trouver.

Il mit fin à ma quête.

000000

Son café est froid.

Il continue, de sa petite cuillère argentée à le mélanger, machinalement. Il ne le boira pas. Même si je le lui réchauffe.

Pourtant il a soif.

Draco Malfoy a soif. C'est indéniable.

Voilà trois heures qu'il me parle de sa vie et des nuances. Trois heures qu'il me déballe tout d'une voix ferme, toujours un peu traînante c'est vrai, mais qui distille en moi une empreinte tiède et colorée.

Ça fait trois heures que je me focalise sur sa voix, nonobstant celle d'un chanteur à la radio, Starac Addemmi, il s'appelle, celles de gosses paillant pour avoir un milk-shake choco-coco-citrouille et les rires des fêtards ou des engueulades de poivrots sur un trottoir nimbé d'ennui.

Je me concentre sur sa voix à lui. Car elle seule est à même de reconstruire mes bases. Et elle le fait. Elle le fait depuis que j'en ai émis la demande.

Draco se renverse à demi sur sa chaise, penchant sa tête blonde en arrière pour m'observer dessous ses cils fournis.

.- « Alors, je t'ai donné cet objet… Voilà, tu sais tout. » Conclue t-il.

Du pouce et de l'index, j'envoie bouler une miette de mie de pain vers le sucrier d'étain.

.- « Comment ai-je pu être aussi obtus ? Me demandais-je.

.- Un mystère ». Sourit-il, et il se penche en avant, tendant la main pour refréner ce tic de mes doigts.

Un monceau de boulettes de pain au lait s'accumule à coté du pot à sucres.

Je frissonne en sentant la chaleur de ses doigts sur les miens. Je lâche le pain pour avoir un maximum de contact avec lui. Il ne sourit plus. Il a un air grave. Il nous regarde. Il regarde nos doigts. Au bout d'un court instant, il relève la tête et croise mon regard. Alors, il s'y greffe.

Un toussotement sec retentit là entre nos deux regards et nos deux mains. Et nos deux contacts prennent fin. Nous ne nous touchons d'ordinaire jamais en public alors Draco a retiré sa main et mes doigts s'en ennuient déjà. Parce que, voyez-vous, parler, c'est bien. Ça nous guérit de notre agressivité maladive l'un envers l'autre. Mais parler ne fait pas tout. C'est un instant éphémère et exceptionnel comme celui-ci qui me l'apprend.

Je pivote vivement vers un serveur, au bon embonpoint chargé d'un plateau et d'un verre à liqueur.

.- « Un problème peut être ? » Sifflais-je, cinglant.

L'homme blêmit mais cela ne l'empêche pas de jeter un regard profondément dégoûté sur la personne de Draco. Je pince les lèvres. C'est exactement ce genre de comportement que je n'apprécie pas. Celui qui clame haut et fort que le Survivant n'a pas à être assis à la même table qu'un prétendu Mangemort, le regarder ou pire jouer avec ses doigts !

.- « Ce fut un honneur de vous accueillir au sein de notre établissement, Monsieur Potter. La direction et le personnel tenaient à vous offrir le repas et à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée, » Récite l'employé en omettant délibérément d'inclure Draco dans ses vœux hypocrites.

C'est une pression furtive du genou de mon compagnon contre le mien qui m'exhorte à reprendre mon calme. Je souris faussement en tendant un pourboire bien trop généreux au garçon et ce dernier pose devant moi un digestif maison.

Délibérément, je l'offre à Malfoy. Il me cueille d'un regard bourrasque mais boit. Il a très bien compris mon manége et, dans un sourire, il converse poliment :

.- « Vous ferez nos compliments au chef . »

J'admire sa tenue exemplaire alors que ma main est crispée sur ma baguette et qu'il me démange de jeter un sort de Croque-en-jambe à cet imbécile en uniforme aux couleurs tape-à-l'œil !

.- « Je ne doute pas que ce digestif était également un vrai plaisir pour la bouche. Tu m'y feras goûter bien sur ? » Demandais-je à Draco en souriant toujours.

Draco cille, mais le serveur ne bronche plus, embarrassé au possible. C'est avec un teint tirant sur le vert qu'il délaisse notre table pour s'en retourner à la cuisine.

Je considère Draco.

Je sens qu'il a la même idée que moi alors qu'il range sa main, l'air de rien, dans sa poche et que je massacre, de nouveau, l'aliment moelleux.

.- « Sortons prendre l'air. » Proposais-je.

Et il hoche la tête, se lève, vif, et se couvre chaudement d'une cape bleue-roi et d'une écharpe en cachemire blanc. Il a ce regard désapprobateur quand je me contente d'enfiler un chandail. Il trouve sans doute que je suis négligent de ma propre santé en m'habillant si peu.

On sort. L'air frais me fait du bien.

Le vent souffle, un peu, et on marche cote à cote sur le trottoir. Il fait noir. Mais les quelques rares réverbères n'ont pas été allumés.

C'est étrange, j'ai pourtant l'impression d'avancer en pleine lumière.

Machinalement, nos pas nous portent jusque dans sa rue. Nous n'échangeons aucun mot, aucun geste, aucun regard. On ne fait aucune allusion à l'incident au restaurant. Nous savons tous deux de quoi il en retourne. Alors on regarde droit devant, et ça ne me dérange pas.

Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il ne cherche pas à enrouler ses doigts aux miens alors que les longs pans de sa cape se prennent sans cesse, en de souples caresses possessives, à mes mollets sous l'action du vent.

Cela fait deux semaines que ça ne me gêne pas. Ces frôlements soudains et involontaires qu'on camoufle aussitôt et mes yeux qui dardent sur lui de façon pénétrante avant de se soustraire vers un autre décor qui ne m'intéresse pas.

On ne s'apprivoise pas lui et moi. Peut être car on n'est pas un « nous ». On le deviendra, je pense. Mais plus tard. Pas maintenant. Il faut attendre que le ciment prenne et englue fortement nos bases communes. Ça prend du temps. Et on n'est pas pressé.

Alors, ça fait deux semaines que nous parcourons cette route et que je le dépose devant sa résidence. Sur le seuil. Devant une porte de verre.

Deux semaines que cette rengaine journalière a lieu. On se donne rendez-vous, après le travail pour lui et les entraînements intensifs de vol pour moi, on va boire un café bien noir, bien serré, et je le ramène… Et là.. Là, sous le porche, il croise mon regard et ne le lâche plus, et moi, et moi, je prends ses mains et je ne les lâche pas plus.. Et alors, l'obscurité abrite la passion bestiale de trop rares baisers.

On ne s'apprivoise pas, je vous aie dit.. On se dévore. Mais seulement sous ce porche.

Collé à moi, le souffle haletant, ses lèvres chaudes contre mon oreille, Draco parle.

.- « La prochaine fois, Harry Potter, c'est ton tour. Fait-il.

.- Mon tour ?

.- De raconter. De raconter tout. »

Il me ravit les lèvres et je n'oppose aucune résistance, attendant jusque que mon souffle vienne à manquer pour lui rétorquer, d'une voix saccadée :

.- Les journaux….

.- Les journaux ne disent pas pour quelles raisons l'Auror Potter a quitté la profession de ses rêves pour finir Attrapeur vedette pas plus qu'ils - - … »

Il est interrompu par un cri perçant que j'identifie rapidement et qui couvre sa voix douce à mon oreille.

Dans un tourbillon polychrome, un oiseau fond sur nous. Je m'éloigne légèrement et l'oiseau atterrit sur mon épaule gauche. Mon perroquet.

.- « Rouquine en colère ! Rouquine en colère ! Piaille le volatile. Grabuge à la maison, mon p'tit loup ! Faut rentrer ! Rouquine en colère ! »

Draco recule et s'adosse à la porte de verre. Sa stupéfaction a laissé place à un air orageux et ses sourcils se froncent devant les caresses dispensées à mon messager personnel.

.- « Dis-lui que j'arrive et qu'elle ne saccage rien. » Chuchotais-je à l'Ara.

Je souris quand Drake prend son envol après m'avoir mordillé l'oreille.

Je le regarde disparaître, souriant toujours. Puis baisse les yeux. Ma bouche s'incurve vers le bas. Draco Malfoy me fixe, un air revêche sur chaque courbe du visage.

.- « Les Journaux ne font pas non plus grands états de ton cas : Tu es bien le seul à avoir un perroquet comme animal de compagnie. » Dit il d'un ton mordant.

Ses yeux brillent furieusement. Je hausse les épaules.

.- « Mais franchement, Potter ! Pour qui me prends-tu depuis ce jour là ? Ta mascotte ? » Crie t'il à voix basse en se rapprochant de moi d'une démarche roulée.

Je comprends là, qu'il me faut calmer le jeu.

.- « Drake n'est pas… » Commençais-je.

Je lui attrape une main qu'il retire aussitôt à l'entente du nom.

Il grimace et fronce le nez. Il prend une grande respiration comme pour s'extorquer au calme et finalement hurle :

.- « Parce qu'en plus tu as osé appeler cet oiseau.. Drake !

.- Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, Malfoy . Il remplace Hedwige, mon ancienne chouette. Je le nourris et il me tient compagnie. »

S'enfermant dans sa bouderie, Draco croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

.- «Faux, Potter ! Tu. L'as. Apprivoisé ! Tu as apprivoisé ce putain d'oiseau qui ressemble à mon animagus ! Qui me ressemble ! Ce ne peut être qu'intentionnel ! Alors, écoute-moi bien… »

Je n'aime pas l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux. On dirait ceux d'un animal prêt à charger. Il s'avance vers moi. Je n'apprécie pas plus de voir sa bouche pincée, ni même cet index pointé vers moi.

.- « Malfoy, Nom d'une limace, cesse de.. Haussais-je le ton à mon tour.

.- Non ! Teint les plumes de cet oiseau en noir, trouve-lui un autre nom ou ne m'adresse plus la parole. Est ce clair ? »

Il a greffé ses iris glaciers au mien, et j'y lis un parfum de menace et de sourde colère, surtout que d'une voix grinçante, il embraye :

.- « Parce qu'on ne m'apprivoise pas, Potter ! Compris ? On ne m'apprivoise pas ! »

Furieux, il pivote et, sa cape, une fois de plus, vient se heurter à mes mollets. Mais le tissu me semble sec. Et ça me dérange.

A peine ai-je le temps de comprendre qu'il n'a vraiment, vraiment, pas semblé apprécier l'existence de Drake, Malfoy a ouvert la porte, s'est faufilé à l'intérieur et le martèlement rapide de ses pas sur les marches cesse de me parvenir à travers la porte vitrée scellée magiquement.

.- « Et merde ! » Jurais-je.

Je ne sonne pas. Il ne répondra pas.

Je ne regarde pas plus s'il y a de lumière à son appartement. Je tourne le dos et traverse pour le trottoir d 'en face.

J'arrive dans une flaque de lumière, et j'y vois tout noir.

J'ai beau me dire que c'est la faute à cette furie de Ginny qui a fait venir Drake, je sais bien que je me mens. C'est ma faute. Entièrement ma faute ! Draco Malfoy a raison.

Drake : c'était un substitut .

Drake : je le caressais en songeant à ce qui avait fait de Malfoy un allié.

Et Drake : je l'ai apprivoisé…

Draco a vu juste, et j'en suis désolé..

Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce ne sont pas les mots que Ginny et moi allons nous envoyer à la figure pour nous passer les nerfs l'un sur l'autre, ni mon éblouissante cécité.

Le pire : c'est que le ciment n'a pas eu le temps de prendre. Nos nuances se sont effritées. A leurs bases.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!

à dans deux semaines!


	5. I need a hero

_Avertissemnt 1 :_ **SLASH ! RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES** ! homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre !

_Avertissement 2 :_ **SPOILER TOME 6 ! **je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

**Beta readeuse toute attentionnée et follement géniale** : Violette-ceresse ! merci du fond du cœur !

RATING : PG-13 .Il n'y aura pas de M !

* * *

_La petite rubrique de Bidibou _: salut à tous ! et bien voilà le nouveau et je pense avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! qui a dit « court » ? c'est vrai que ça me ressemble pas trop vu la longueur de une de mes fics mais vous allez vite voir que cette fois la fic prend un tournant, il ne reste plus que quelques pas à faire à Harry pour effleurer.. le bonheur ? peut être ? 

Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !

Merci à tout ceux qui cliquent pour lire ou donner un avis !

Je fais en passant de gros bisous à LIXY & ZOOMALFOY !

* * *

les RAR:

**onarluca :** Merci Artemis ! j'espère bien moi aussi ! vraiment ;à leur âge ne pas savoir passer outre à cause d'un stupide perroquet qui traite Harry de loup alors que c'est un Griffy ! lol ! bonne lecture !

lol ! salut ma cocotte ! hi hi hi ! je suis toute hystérique ! tu m'as reveiewwwvvvvvvvéééééé ! encore ! lol..c'est rien, tu me connais, j'ai tendance à être folle ! quelle drôle de question existentielle tu te poses, Stef ! je sais pas où je pêche ça, no idea vraiment, ça va et ça vient, et pis voilà ! suis contente que ça te plaise tiens !gros bisous, gde sœur ! et.ps : tu es ma meilleur supportrice (sous la torture ? mdr )

**loryah** : ah !contente qu'on soit encore d'accord sur cette théorie machiavélique du sacré Dumbledore !je voudrais tellement que ce soit vrai !soupir bah, deux semaines c'est vraiment pas long, Lol, tu sais ,.. je publierais bien plus vite, mais je suis sur trois fics, j'en ai une à finir depuis des mois et je m'y reconsacre d'avantage pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.. c'est pour ça ! Kissouilles !

**slydawn **: je sais.. je devrais avoir honte !mais j'aime bien compliquer les histoires ! oh et puis, un peu de rebondissement, c'est cool , non ? les retrouvailles seront plus.. fusionnelles ? lol !bonne lecture !

**Gin :** c'est tout ma faute si tu n'as pas trouvé l'indice dans le chapitre précédent, je me suis mal expliquée . en fait, c'est écrit dans le chapitre un.. autrement je suis bien du même avis que toi, il devrait virer ce serveur infâme ! lol, ils vont vite avoir fait de se ruiner s'ils achètent chaque lieu où on ose prétendre de draco qu'il est encore du mauvais coté ! pour Harry, il est jamais suffisamment réfléchi, trop impulsif le chou.. mais il se rattrapera, je ne sais pas comment.. mais ça va s'arranger ! pour Ginny, bah il sait qu'il se ment à lui meme, alors je pense que de ce coté là, ça va, de plus, qu'avec son caractère trempée elle aurait vite fait de remettre les pendules à l'heure ! non ? pour lé réponse sur le thème Auror, c'est tout ici, j'espère que ça te satisfera ! pour le tome 6 et ce que tu m'en dis, oui oui oui !lol ! ah s'il te plait, Gin, ne traite pas Sevychou de méchant, il ne le mérite pô ! tiens c'est gentil de sélectionner une phrase dans le chapitre ! non, je me reprends, c'est toi qui est gentille ! merciii pour tout ! bisous ! je te souhaite une très bonne lecture Gin !

**Vert emeraude** : j'en suis très contente aussi je dois dire !mdr ! merci beaucoup ! pourquoi ils arrêtent déja tout tous les deux, peut être pour nous revenir encore plus en forme ? hein ? pourquoi pas ? tu en penses quoi ? moi, tu vois, j'aime aps quand est tout beau tout rose, généralement il faut au moins trois temps pour que la relation se mette en branles, là ça a tapé déjà dans le vif dés le deuxième chapitre, crois moi, ils sont eu de la chance ! oui, comme tu dis ! sadique ! niak niak ! pourquoi Gin est en colére ? la réponse est plus bas ! bonne lectureeee ! bizzz

**Luna Tachibana** : re ! il est guéri ton pc ? Harry est terrible, n'est ce pas ? mdr ! mouahhahahhhaaa, j'adore la phrase culte de toi et ton amie, mais bon, dans une conversation, si vous la lancez , tout le monde ne comprendra pas… lol je suis super ravie que ça vous ai plu ! je suis trop soulagée de me rendre compte que nous sommes plusieurs à calmer haut et fort l'innocence de SS ! c'est intéressant ton obsession, mais tu tires ça d'où ? tu peux raconter ta vie, j'aime bien ! très bonne lecture ! gros bécots !

**Elodie : **merci merci ! j suis toute rouge !pivoine même !on m'a déjà dit ce dont tu me parles à propos des sentiments, mais pourtant je ne le cherche pas en fait, généralement, ça part d'une idée brusque et je développe, je développe, je relis et je vois rien de sensas et après on me dit que ça rend bien !alors. ;tant mieux !et merci d'aimer (je sais qu'on choist pas mais bon, tu as cliqué quand même !mdr) oui pour le tome6 ! je suis trop d'accord avec toi ! c'est hallucinant pas vrai ! par contre, je ne suis aps tout a fait du même point de vue que toi concernant Harry pour ce dernier tome : je ne le trouve aps si passif que ça. ;en fai,t il s'assagit énormément d'après moi, ça se ressent quand il parle à Scrimgeour et je dois dire que il m'a impressionné à répondre qu'il était l'homme de Dumbledore, ça dévoile vraiment son caractère ferme et droit et cette confiance aveugle.. je trouve qu'il donne une bonne leçon de résistance rien qu'en clamant sa position ! puis, ildevient méfiant aussi, c'est étrange de le voir comme ça, sur ses réserves. mais sinon, il agit peu c'est exact….je brûle de savoir la fin ! bisous !

**diabolikvampyr ;** micii ! très bonne lecture à toi ! bises !

**LunaChoue :** hello ma pitchoune ! et bien oui, j'étais étonnée de découvrir ici ! puisque je savais que tu n'étais pas fana des Slashs !mais je suis bien heureuse que ça te plaise quand même ! moi, en fait si j'aime assez les slashs c'est que j'ai l'impression que le sentiment amoureux est sublimé et c'est très bien rendu dans certains Drary, alors, un jour j'ai eu une idée subite (ça me traverse comme la foudre & ça grille pas mal de neurones en même temps je pense ) bref, ce devait être un OS mais trop d'idées en ont fait une mini-fic, et voilà qu'on arrive à l'avant dernier chapitre ! non, je ne ferais pas de lemons, je n'y suis pas inspirée pour le moment, parce que j'ai eu une idée pr faire un deuxième OS dans la même veine que Frisson d'Avril.. alors ici, ce sera soft, tout en restant GSPR assez intense !GSPr que tu trouveras que Harry ne parle pas trop vulgairement ici, en fait le fait est qu'il n'emploie pas de mots crus, mais qu'il a une pointe d'insolence qui tend à le faire passer pour « vulgaire »..Ce n'est pas voulu, (l'insolence si, pour son mal-aise) mais dans un sens, il faut bien que les gens dont ont écrit les dialogues parlent de notre façon à nous, il peuvent pas parler avec des mots savants que l'auteur souhaite mettre simplement parce qu'il les connaît.. Si ?Puis, enfin, excuse moi de défendre un tit peu mon point de vue, lol , (au fait je ne me suis pas fâchée du tout, j'apprécie ta façon de trouver les failles et de me les relever), comme c'est un texte au point de vue de Harry, tu le vois qu'il a une façon de penser loin d'être versée dans la délinquance, je veux dire il parle simplement mais bien , non ? dis moi quoi ? gros bisouuuss ! oh ! aussi, il faut que je t'envoies le début des RAR de DBS pour que tu répondes aux commentaires sur ton passage !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** je l'espère aussi ,parce que je dois te dire, le ciment et la maçonnerie c'et pas mon truc.. fin on verra, et si àa penche un peu trop, tu me diras, pas vrai ! merci beaucoup de cette review je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! à bientôt peut être !

**la-shinegami :** mais pourquoi vous snif-snifer tous !des disputes ça arrivent , et c'est toujours mieux quand la relation reprend ! m'est avis que j'ai trop forcé dans le mélodrame , c'est ça ? mince alors , et c'est pas dans ce chapitre (du moins le début) que ça va s'arranger ! ) alors le tome 6 est fini ? verdict ? ouhaouu , je crois que je ne mettrais jamais au japonais ! c'est d'un compliqué ce truc, c'est pas croyable ! donc en fait toi, tu es un(E) Ange de la Mort cruelle ? mais pourquoi ? pourquoi cruelle ? tu as l'air toute douce dans tes reveiews, bon en même temps c'est sur que tu vas pas m'agresser car tu sais que je peux mordre. ; (quoi tu savais pas ? ) bah maintenant si, t prévenue… mdr ! bisouuuuss bidibou ….ps :pourquoi Shine est impoli ?

**Vif d'or** : mais ce n'est pas une fin, Vif ! ce n'est qu'un commencement ! hé hé hé ! et non, mais Draco il et difficile à satisfaire aussi, ;d'aillerus tu vois le niveau, il ne veut que harry (bon on le comprend, c'est sur ) mais il vise haut aussi !lol ! kisssouilles !

**ali angel** : bonjour ! Draco t'as déçu ? a ce point ? bah, c'est apr trop dommage, 'enfin, il a énormément de fierté ! mais no soucy, tout va s'arranger comme tu dis, la vie c'est comme être un yo-yo on se balade au grés d'un fil, alors bien moi j'en profite, je le tire ce fil mais t'inquiète , les deux monsieur vont vite remonter vers la lumière et s'aimer et se faire plein d'enfants.. et.. ouais bon j'arrête ! gros bisouus ! merci & bonne lecture !

**son dita :** (moue appréciative) ma fois, je dirais c'est déjà pas mal ! tu as une bonne prononciation et OUHAOUU c'est une onomatopée très instructive puis, son intonation est assez sympathique je dirais !mdr ! merci c'est vraiment gentil comme tout , comment ça tu es blessée ? c'est aps grave j'éspére ? remets toi vite dans tout les cas ! bon café ! bisouuuus !

**Violette – Ceresse** : Ma petite Ln ! je suis toute désolée, hier, je ne t'ai pas bipée pour te prévenir de quand je reviendrais sur msn pour la simple bonne raison que je ne suis pas revenue.. je regardais canal Jimmy dans le salon, (poltergeist, truc bidule en Vo, pour ne pas perdre l'oreille.. mdr) puis en plus il était flippant, bref, et me suis endormie.. m'y suis réveillé trois petites heures plus tard…. Donc un peu tard pour le pc et du papotage avec toi… du coup suis allée au dodo ! merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! et puis merci pour la reveiew mais ne t'inquiète pas si jamais tu es trop débordée, je comprends fort bien qu'on a pas tjrs le temps d'écrire des romans ou même de laisser un tit mot mais je suis très touchée quand même que tu ai pu ! et ça me plait tout autant quand c'est court ! je te fais de gros bisous ma belle, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu le temps de parler de tout de rien, j'espère qu'à la prèpa ça va, que Xyra va bien aussi, que tu es toujours motivée, que tu n'as pas un prof qui se fait remplacé par un sadique qui vous fait des colles horribles t je te souhaite tout plein de courage pour la suite ! je t'adore ! énormes bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : I need a hero .**

Les tuiles du toit crissent. Le vent mugit. Les murs tremblent. Mes chaussures martèlent le sol parqué et mon cœur tambourine, toujours plus vite, dans ma cage thoracique, cherchant presque à s'en échapper.

Moi je cours. Depuis une dizaine de minutes. Après la justice. Je cours. Je dérape sur une latte trop cirée et mon épaule droite percute durement un mur recouvert d'un papier peint criard décoré de cigales .

Ne prenant que le temps de faire glisser mes pieds dans la bonne direction, je repars. Le couloir dans lequel j'ai débouché est sombre.

La lumière crue du Lumos qui illumine le bout pointu de ma baguette m'aveugle.. Mais c'est nécessaire.. Sans cela, je risquerais de perdre les hommes de vue. Ceux qui courent vers le noir aveuglant du dehors, cherchant à s'échapper par les toits.

.- « Petrificus Totalus » Hurlais-je.

Trop tard, l'un a incanté une échelle, l'autre me bombarde de sorts que je pare facilement mais qui ne permettent pas d'attaquer et le troisième grimpe déjà.

.- « Flute ! » Siffle une voix féminine et rauque derrière moi.

La voix de Shannen Turnhall. Ma partenaire. Une chic fille. Vraiment chic. La trentaine. Elle allie dynamisme et professionnalisme de la même façon que ruse et humour pétillant. C'est une perle. Elle m'a tout appris. Elle m'a appris mon rêve. Etre un Auror.

Et, là, présentement, elle respire durement, le souffle court. Une main halée posée sur sa poitrine ronde qui se soulève de façon désordonnée. Une mauvaise bronchite dont elle ne se remet pas.

.- « Fais leur leur fête ! Je vais les devancer, je Transplanne à la maison suivante.

.- Tu ne connais pas la topo ! M'écriai-je en fonçant toujours droit devant.

.- Plan B . Improvisation, Potter ! me Rappelle t'elle avant de Transplaner.

Je suis déjà en haut de l'échelle. Le souffle froid et rêche de l'hiver me saisit à la gorge.

Ma robe de fonction n'est pas chaude. Ce n'est que du taffetas de couleur brique, rendu fluide par une coupe fonctionnelle qui nous laisse libre de tous mouvements. Nous sommes sur une parcelle du toit plat.

Un rayon orange passe au ras de mon oreille droite, je saute et j'esquive. Un pan de mur s'éboule derrière moi… Je roule tant bien que mal sur le coté et me relève. L'homme reprend la fuite. Les deux autres sont devant. Ils foncent. Ils ont surveillé leurs arrières. Ils ont laissé un des leurs en pâture. L'autre ne le sait pas encore. Il pense qu'un Auror peut avoir ses faiblesses. Je le conçois. Mais ce n'est pas un minable truand de bas étage qui réfrène mon ardeur.

.- « Rends-toi ! » Ordonnais-je pour suivre les procédures habituelles.

L'homme ricane. Je ricane aussi. Il est pile dans mon axe de visée. Il ne m'a pas vu arriver par derrière. Il me tourne le dos. Il se croit déjà sauf.

Dommage.

Il a tort .

Il a entendu mon rire. Il pivote. Mais mon sort est déjà lancé, et j'en formule déjà un autre, sans le prononcer en levant ma main gauche, par sécurité.

Il est jeune. Environ mon âge. Mais il n'a pas de cicatrice sur le front. Et son rêve ne se concrétise pas. Il ne sera pas milliardaire, alors que moi, j'aurais attrapé un voleur… Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il cherche à fuir..

Trop tard.

Il tombe.

Pétrifié.

Je lève la main au ciel et une flopée d'étincelle jaillit . La Patrouille de Nettoyage va arriver. Je me remets à courir, les autres ne sont pas si loin que cela. Ils sont chargés, de plus. Ils ont braqué le coffre fort de La Ménagerie Magique.

Osant le tout pour le tout je Transplanne.

Il y a de forts risque à Transplanner ainsi sans chercher au préalable à visualiser du mieux possible notre destination. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un toit pentu rendu glissant par le givre.

Je me réceptionne tant bien que mal. Les hommes se tournent. Surpris. Je relève la tête et m'aplatis aussitôt. Le jet vert bouteille que l'un deux me destinait passe bien loin de moi. Je les canarde. L'un deux restent suspendu, la tête en bas. Du sac en peau de dragon qu'il tenait à la main s'échappent des pièces d'argent et d'or. Elles tombent scintillantes sur sa disgrâce et le ciel grisâtre et neigeux s'illumine de reflets joyeux, l'espace d'un instant.

De nouveau je fais jaillir des étincelles, et progresse. J'ai perdu le troisième individu de vue. Il est rentré à l'intérieur, par un vasistas qu'il a explosé avec fureur.

Je suis ses traces. J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur. Une lutte. Des bruits d'implosion, d'explosion.. Un capharnaüm atypique.. Cela vient du rez-de-chaussée.. J'ai un point de coté, cette fois. Une main pressé sur le point douloureux, je me force à faire le moins de bruit possible et me dirige vers la zone de carnage où, toujours, il y a ces cris qui fusent.

Puis, le silence total.

Effrayant.

Le vent mugit toujours. On entend son souffle hypocrite dans un conduit de cheminée et les volets de bois de la maisonnée claquent. Les tuiles crissent.

Angoisse.

Mon cœur tambourine.

Et je n'entends plus aucun pas.

Néant.

Et des sifflements… Ceux d'une mauvais respiration. L'envie me démange d'appeler Shannen mais le protocole stipule que dans un cas pareil il faut d'abord localiser l'ennemi avant toute chose.

J'enverrais bien aux roses ce protocole. Je n'en avais pas lors de ce défi ultime contre Voldemort.

Mais, je n'en ai pas le temps. L'homme déboule dans mon champ de vision. D'une façon étrange. Comme s'il avait été poussé.. Il court. Il hurle. Il a une expression de peur panique sur le visage. Ses iris sont grands ouverts et sa bouche arquée en cœur. Il n'est plus armé mais me fait de grands signes désordonnés de la main….

.- « Ne fais pas ça! » Dit il.

Mais je le fais. Je lève la main, ma baguette tendue, et le sortilège part. Je suis toujours dans les premiers aux évaluations de réactions instinctives.

Alors l'homme pâtit. Le rayon jaune le percute de plein fouet. Au niveau de la glande Thyroïde. Un mauvais endroit pour lui. Un point stratégique pour moi. Un sort envoyant des milers de bactéries magiques .. Un sort pardonnable puisque non mortel.. Sauf s'il est reçu par certaines parties du corps ou par un corps affaibli.

Son geste devient alors infiniment lent.. Et tandis que sa bouche se ferme, je remarque.. Des détails.…. Je remarque.. La couleur étrange de sa tenue : brique…

Je remarque qu'il avait le visage et les bras poisseux d'un sang noir, encore chaud.

Je remarque que ce n'était pas une peur panique de se trouver face à moi.. Mais plutôt la peur panique de se retrouver là où il n'était plus..

Je remarque que cette façon qu'il avait de courir vers moi, n'était pas masculine..

Je remarque que sa respiration est sifflante…

Je réalise…

Que seule Shannen, ma partenaire, ma moitié opérationnelle se déplace de cette manière..

Et alors, qu'il titube.. Qu'elle titube…Shannen.. Sa gorge prononçant des sons inarticulés.. je réalise. Je réalise.. Mais trop tard.

Tout explose dans ma tête.

.- « SHANNEN ! »

.- « SHANNEN ! »

L'explosion me prend par surprise. Comme ce jour là. Et je me dresse sur mon séant, brûlant de fièvre, les cheveux et le corps humide de sueurs froides, le souffle court. Révulsé. Terrifié.. Malade.

L'explosion ce n'est qu'une alarme antivol de voiture. Une BM, garée sous mes fenêtres. Le propriétaire a toujours un mal de Troll à trouver la bonne clef, le mardi soir après sa beuverie hebdomadaire avec ses potes chez El Gardouf, le kebab au coin de la rue.

Je ferme les yeux. Cherchant à refluer au plus loin les images de ce soir là.. Mais le rayon orange persiste à hanter mes rétines. Alors, je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et son cadran digital m'indique en gros caractères vert fluo qu'il est 6h00 du matin. L'heure de se lever. Repoussant, ma couette qui traînait déjà à terre dans une pitoyable imitation d'un teepee, je sors du lit, enfile un tee-shirt, et pieds nus, me dirige vers la cuisine.

J'ouvre le placard machinalement, évite de réveiller Drake qui s'est endormi sur la bote en fer forgé qui l'accueille dés qu'il le souhaite, trouve une tasse potable et fait réchauffer du café .

Je n'ai pas soif. Et comme d'ordinaire je me brûle la langue.

La tasse entre mes paumes, je me laisse choir dans le canapé du salon et la photo de Shannen, sur ma table basse m'offre un clin d'œil.

Elle était radieuse sur ce cliché. Ce matin là, nous avions mis en cellule quatre filous qui larguaient des substances interdites à des enfants du quartier…

Je me mord la joue, pose la tasse et saisis sa photographie. Je la regarde longuement. Elle fait des moulinées avec sa baguette et fait apparaître des flocons de neige.

Il neigeait quand je suis ressorti des ruines de cette maison. Il neigeait alors qu'elle mourait. Alors que je la tuais…

La photo s'écrase, face contre un coussin, et, dans ce loft douillet, assis au milieu d'un sofa vide, je pleure…

Moi… Je pleure cette femme que j'ai tué.

Là, derrière la croisée de la fenêtre, sur le rebord cimenté, une ombre. Volatil. Un Ara. Qui observe. Il a une crête argentée et il veille, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry Potter, … Est malheureux.

**o0o Flash Back o0o**

Ginny pleure maintenant. Le visage caché dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle s'effondre dans le canapé et je l'y rejoins. Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, je l'attire à moi et la berce. Elle se laisse aller et ses larmes maculent mon Tee-shirt.

.- « Je suis navrée Harry.. On en vient toujours à se hurler dessus.. Comme.. Comme.. C'est tellement .. Tellement ..

.- Moche ! Complétais-je en lui tendant un mouchoir.

.- Oui.. Oui-i-i.. » Acquiesce t'elle et elle se mouche avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Son mascara a coulé sur ses joues pales en d'étranges traînées cabalistiques.

Elle se détache de moi, et se cale dans le fauteuil.

.- « Mais je ne te pardonne pas, Harry Potter! »

Je soupire. Là voilà reparti.. Je l'ai bien priée de m'excuser, dans les règles de la politesse la plus courtoise, quand j'ai appris de quoi il s'agissait.

.- « J'ai eu tort. J'aurais du le noter sur mon calendrier, puisque je sais que j'ai tendance à oublier ce genre de chose.. » Bougonnais-je.

.- « Tu comprends le mal-aise de Blaise, Harry ! Je lui parle de toi comme d'un être loyal aux principes élevés et ..Sacré Nom d'un Nifleur ! Nous t'avons attendu 1h30 ! Rien moins que ça ! Tu avais promis..

.- Je vais le noter soigneusement et c'est moi qui vais vous inviter tout les deux ! Comme ça je ne risque pas d'oublier, Perlimpinp-

.- Non ! S'exclame t'elle. C'est trop facile ! Enfin écoute, on se voit à ton match et on fixe une date tous les trois. Et puis, si tu ne veux pas venir seul, Blaise serait ravi de voir Malfoy »

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

.- « Gin.. Qu'est ce que tu n'a pas compris dans cette remarque aux mots simples avec laquelle je t'ai abordé tout à l'heure : 'il ne voudra plus me voir !' » Sifflais-je.

.- « C'est ridicule ! » Dit elle.

Et Elle transplanne.

Je tourne la tête vers la cuisine.

Des éclats de faïence, de grès et de verre maculent le linoléum.

Je n'ai qu'a sorti mon service à vaisselle de réserve.

o0o

Lindsay Booker, donne dix points à son équipe. Le soleil m'aveugle. Le Vif d'Or se dérobe à mon regard.

La foule en délire hue. J'entends des quolibets d'un coté du stade et des encouragements de l'autre.

Les banderoles aux couleurs des deux équipes tombent quasi à la verticale sous le manque de vent.

Je fais un tour du stade et mon homologue adverse en fait de même. Rien. Rien du tout. Aucun reflet chatoyant. Je scrute depuis près d'une demi-heure maintenant alors que me partenaires suent à force d'efforts pour marquer cinq à six lancers gagnants et, je ne vois rien.

.- 80 à 70 pour l'équipe du Coq! Les Français mènent ! » Braille un commentateur sportif impartial.

Plus bas, Grendsteef, notre gardien, fait une splendide vrille pour stopper un lancer bien chronométré d'une petite poursuiveuse Française et le Souaffle est réceptionné avec dynamisme par Ericson dont les arrières sont assurés par Samantha, la seule fille de l'équipe. Un cognard manque d'expédier un français à terre mais, celui-ci, bien surveillé voit la balle teigneuse foncer à toute vitesse vers moi. Je pique du nez puis me redresse. Juste la manœuvre nécessaire pour apercevoir un bout d'élytre doré.

Une demi-douzaine de mètres dessous moi.. Infime éclat resplendissant, qu'incroyablement, mon œil a su capter.

Je fonce. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles et mes cheveux se pressent a mon front. Mes yeux me brûlent, plissés avec fièvre.

Mon adversaire s'est lancé à la poursuite de la petite balle métallique lui aussi. Je sens sa présence derrière moi, je devine chacun de ses gestes alors que je ne suis des yeux que cette victoire dorée qui bat des ailes de façon frénétique en voletant à une vitesse prodigieuse autour du stade. Je me coupe à toutes autres pensées.. Il ne doit y avoir que ces éclats jaunes devant moi, rien que le sifflement que la balle libère en filant dans l'air.. J'oublie les clameurs soudain assourdissantes des tribunes dont le regard pèse sur mon moi et mon comparse, j'oublie le chahut des poursuiveurs, et le souffle du vent à mes oreilles..

Il n'y a que le vif... Lui . Moi. Rien que cela.

Il amorce une descente, moi aussi.

Il remonte après avoir effleuré l'herbe verdoyante du stade et je le suis, dirigeant d'une main ferme le manche de mon balai. Mon instinct m'informe que mon adversaire n'a pas un vol aussi fluide que le mien. Il peine. J'accélère l'allure. Je me rapproche, encore, encore, toujours plus, corps quasiment à la verticale sur le guide de bois, et je tends la main.. Je la tends, toujours plus loin, toujours plus prés de lui.. Qui m'évite mais qui n'aspire qu'à être encerclé de me doigts dont les jointures blanchissent.

Et, enfin, après une dernière manœuvre technique innovatrice, il me réchauffe la paume.

Il me brûle la main de sa chaleur fourbe, moi qui en est assez de courir après des vifs d'or, moi qui ne cherche que deux choses : Un héros et un rêve.

J'ai bien trouvé le premier mais il refuse de se voir comme tel.. Quant au deuxième… On me le refuse…

Alors, jouant le jeu hypocrite jusqu'à son extrême, je lève un poing victorieux vers ce ciel ensoleillé, sourit comme le damné que je suis et le flot de pensées reflue jusque moi. Ainsi que mes compagnons qui tour à tour m'étreignent et m'offrent des bourrades viriles.

Les gradins grondent.

Nous avons gagné le match..

J'ai perdu encore un peu plus de moi-même.

o0o

Les amis sourient niaisement de cette victoire. Les Français nous ont cordialement serré la main. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un match amical… Et nous sommes amenés à nous revoir. Ce soir, au restaurant, les équipes et les chefs des gouvernements. Il faut toujours veiller à entretenir de bonnes relations avec autrui, cela évite bien des esclandres. Et chaque ami d'un jour et un futur ennemi potentiel du lendemain.

Je sors des vestiaires, les yeux encore plein d'une mousse piquante au gingembre.

Je souris devant Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville qui se sont campés en bas des gradins, babillant de tout et de rien et surtout du petit bout de chou dans le ventre de Hermione.

Je les étreins tour à tour. Ils me félicitent et je hoche la tête.

.- « Superbe mon vieux ! S 'exclame Ron . Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu refasses cette superbe remontée en chandelle qui nous avait épaté à Poudlard !

- Tu aurais encore pu te rompre le cou ! Le refrène sa femme, resplendissante, en me tendant la joue.

.- C'était bien, oui… Ajoute la voix rêveuse de Luna… Mais le commentateur n'a pas remarqué ce banc de Bécasses à Ailes polychromes qui est passé dessus nous… Il préférait parler de cet essai..

.- Il faudrait qu'il revoie ses propriétés ! » Acquiesce Neville et Luna lui dédie un regard bleu complice.

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle jette de regards scrutateurs et furieux autour d'elle.

.- « Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Elle tourne ses yeux vers moi et une mini tornade passe là entre nos deux regards. Je me souviens de l'essentiel et souriant j'ajoute :

.- « Où est Blaise ? On devait fixer une date pour un repas, non ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

.- « Bien oui, mais il s'est fait entraîner par la foule et…

.- Hey ! Ma Chérie ! S'écrie une voix. Je suis là ! »

Il est là, en effet, Blaise Zabini.

Et il n'est pas seul. Il s'avance à grands pas ..

Il s'avance, escorté de Draco.

Je retiens ma respiration et greffe mes yeux aux siens. Il ne les rejette pas. Il me fixe lui aussi, en avançant, serein.

Les deux hommes nous ont rejoins . Je quitte difficilement le regard de Draco et considère Blaise qui serre cordialement la main de mes amis et baise les joues des femmes. Il est beau gosse. Ses longs yeux caramel en amandes sont bien moins froids qu'à Poudlard. A vrai dire, ils brillent. Insouciants. Joyeux.. Et amoureux.. ses cheveux châtains ont une forte tendance à boucler sur les contours de son visage fin et noir. Il me tend une main, et je la lui serre.

J'apprécie sa poigne. Ferme mais souple.

.- « Harry, Blaise. » Sourit Ginny.

Je souris moi aussi. Il est de temps de mettre à la poubelle tous ces préjugés.

Il est temps d'oublier que je ne l'appréciait pas lors de nos rencontres au Club de Slug. Il est temps de mettre de coté cette parole qu'il a dite, alors que j'étais caché dans une position ridiculement inconfortable dans le filet à bagage de son compartiment Serpentardesque. Il est temps d'oublier qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais toucher à une fille, aussi jolie soit elle, ayant trahi son sang pur.. Car après tout, lui aussi, avait trahi son sang. Il n'avait pas voulu suivre Draco. Et il avait eu raison. Il était entré à l'Ordre puis était devenu espion. Mais ça je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard..

.- « Joli match, Potter.. Vraiment incroyable tout ce que tu sais faire en plein vol !

.- On s'appelle par nos prénoms, non ? » Répondis-je.

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air bien différent de ce petit pédant d'à Poudlard et je le dis à Ginny.

Ron et Hermione parlent à Draco Malfoy. Hermione a même posé la main sur son avant bras. Ron semble on ne peut plus calme. Ils lui apportent tous ici, du respect. Eux savent, pour l'horcruxe. Chacun ici sait que le héros, ici, ce n'est pas moi. Ron et Draco se serrent la main et rient. Je fronce les yeux.

Il relève la tête.

Il croise mon regard.

Depuis quand nos yeux ne sont-ils pas greffés l'un à l'autre ? Depuis des siècles ? Des ans ? Un mois ?

Non !

Trois semaines.. Trois petites semaines !

Et, en cet instant, je me rends compte, que c'était une petite mort de ne pas sentir le bleu de son regard sur moi.

J'avance à mon tour vers lui. Mon cœur s'opprime, renaît.. Oui, c'était une petite mort de ne plus le voir.. C'est mourir de ne pas être au près de lui.

Lui aussi me serre la main. Il sourit. Mais il a cet air réservé sur le visage que j'aimerais tant chasser.. Trop tôt… ?

.- « Prestation éblouissante. » Me dit il.

Il retire sa main. Est ce normal qu'il me semble qu'en ce geste simple, il retire une partie de mon être ?

Est ce normal que je ne trouve rien à répondre. Rien que mon regard incertain sur lui ?

Est ce normal que je sois follement heureux de le voir ici, de voir que mes amis l'acceptent ?

Est ce normal de réaliser que ce soir, en rentrant, j'aurais été déçu, si je n'avais aperçu ne serait ce que la silhouette de Draco Malefoy au milieu d'une foule que j'ai fait mine de ne pas suivre des yeux alors que mes coéquipiers sabraient le Champagne ?

Est ce normal, dites ?

Que je réalise.. Je réalise.. Que.. Je l'aime.

Et est ce normal que cette étrange découverte soit gâchée par le flétrissement spontané du sourire sincère de Draco Malefoy et le son d'une voix autoritaire derrière mon dos ?

Est ce normal qu'on nous vole cet instant ?

Que Le Premier Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour me force à lâcher le regard glacier dans lequel j'aspire à me noyer ?

Je me retourne.

.- « Je dois vous parler, Potter. » M'informe t'il de sa voix ferme.

Il n'y a d'autres alternatives que de le suivre.

Je sens le regard anxieux de mes amis sur moi, alors que Draco semble être crispé et Blaise interrogateur devant Ginny qui se mord la lèvre en me suivant du regard..

C'est qu'ils savent, voyez-vous.

Ils savent _Qui_ me vole mon rêve. Ils savent et s'en inquiètent.

.- « Beau jeu, Potter ! Débute vivement le Premier Minsitre de la Magie.

.- Mais ?

.- Mais rien, voyons, quelle idée ! Cessez donc d'être suspicieux envers moi ! » Répond 'il.

Il remonte ses lunettes métalliques sur son nez.

.- « Alors que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

.- Etre présent ce soir . Dit-il. C'est également une requête, bien que vous preniez chacune pour des ordres…

.- Car c'en est, Monsieur. Le coupais-je.

.- Non, Potter, je veille à votre intérêt et à celui du monde Sorcier… Ne relançons pas ce sujet. Il suffit ! » Grogne t'il.

Rufus Scrimgeour fronce ses épais sourcils roux et son visage dénote aussitôt sa farouche résolution à ne pas s'embourber dans ce sujet où je m'enfonce toujours d'avantage sans rien n'en gagner que l'amplification de son courroux.

.– « Et s'il me plaît, monsieur ? M'échauffais-je. S'il me plaît de le relancer. Je n'en peux plus d'entretenir l'espoir de Sorciers qui ne connaissent que la pire partie de moi-même ! Assez d'entretenir des relations amicales sportives avec des états du monde entier, assez de faire croire que j'apprécie ça alors que je sature et enfin assez de ne pouvoir exercer et racheter mon erreur d'une manière honorable.

.- Vous avez tué.

.- Ce n'était pas la première fois..

.- Votre partenaire, Potter ! Me coupe t'il.

.- Et j'en suis malade ! Crachais-je. Mais ils ont le droit de savoir ! Ils ont le droit de savoir que je ne suis pas parfait. Que je ne suis pas un héros !

.- Je les protège. Je protège leurs rêves. S'obstine le dirigeant.

. Vous ne protégez rien, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. Vous mentez par omission à votre pays ! »

Du menton, il me désigne mes amis.

.- « Ne leur avez vous pas menti à eux ? »

Je souris amèrement.

.-« Ils savent. Ils savent tout. Et ne m'en veulent pas. Ils _vous_ en veulent !»

Il est furieux. Je ne mens pas. Il le sait. Je ne mens jamais. Je n'ai pas menti quand je suis arrivé, brisé, anéanti, dans son bureau, ce soir où il neigeait.. Je n'ai pas menti en rédigeant ce dossier.

Je n'ai pas menti.. J'ai écrit.. En lettres tremblantes et mouillées de larmes.. J'ai écrit la vérité. J'ai écrit ça :

_Auror Shannen Turnhall. Décédée._

_Cause : Attaque trop prompte de son partenaire, Auror Potter._

_L'Auror Potter souhaite comparaître devant La Section de Justice des Aurors du Ministère. _

Mais lui, il a menti. Il a négligé ce dossier, il l'a caché, dissimulé.. Il a refusé mon procès.

Protéger les rêves de la communauté sorcière en leur cachant mon acte ! Protéger la Communauté en me faisant du chantage.. Non pire.. En m'ordonnant d'arrêter. Tout. De leur jeter de la fierté plein la figure. En excellant au quidditch. Moi, leur Héros National ! Et en brûlant mes uniformes d'Auror, d'assassin dont ils ignorent l'existence.

Alors, oui, il a menti et Ron, Hermione, Ginny Luna et Neville le savent.

Et ils savent que je porte le poids de la mort de Shannen sur la conscience. Et ils savent que ce n'était pas volontaire. Que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Et ils savent que Scrimgeour me tient. Totalement. Et qu'il est temps que cela change !

.- « Je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision. Ils ont besoin d'un héros et de rêves ! Maintenant, rentrez chez vous et habillez-vous convenablement pour ce soir. Nous nous retrouvons au Verre Emeraude pour 20h 00. » Conclue t'il.

il tourne déjà le dos, et s'en va de sa démarche légèrement claudicante, alors pour qu'il m'entende, je crie:

.- « Pour leur donner du rêve, il faudrait que j'en connaisse encore le goût.. Quant à être un Héros, je ne peux pas, Il me faudrait un modèle !

.- Trouvez en un ! Présentez-le moi et on oubliera cette affaire ! » Crie t'il à son tour et il transplanne.

Je ne me retourne pas. Je considère le stade. Les cerceaux métalliques parés de soleil.

.- « Si c'est ce que vous voulez, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour vous. » Sifflais-je.

Je pivote .

Mes yeux le cherchent aussitôt. Draco ! Mes yeux papillonnent. Draco ? Mes yeux ne l'ont pas trouvés. Draco…

Il n'est plus là ! Il était là ! Il n'y est plus ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler !

.- « Il avait du travail, Harry… Me murmure Hermione d'une voix contrite. Il s'excuse auprès de toi et m'a prié de te dire que vous vous verrez bientôt.

.- Bientôt quand ? » Demandais-je dans une grimace penaude. .

La future maman me fait un clin d'œil malicieux.

.- « Plus vite que tu ne le crois.. Et.. Harry .. Scrimgeour a reconsidéré la question ? »

o0o

Les coéquipiers se sont massés devant l'Etablissement. Leur voix porte et j'entends des bribes joyeuses de conversation.

.- « Mangeurs de .. Beurk.. Des grenouilles ?

.- Potter est un pro, man, je te dis, tu as bien vu qu'il ne fait qu'un avec son balai ?

.- Et c'est bon ? Pas trop gluant ?

.- C'était sympa de jouer contre vous ! »

Mon arrivée ne passe pas inaperçu puisque je suis , bien entendu, par le fait de malencontreux hasards.. - Ente autre Drake qui a fait exploser un encrier d'encre de Seiche sur lui et le frigidaire qui s'est dégivré seul - en retard.

Bientôt c'est à qui déboîte l'épaule du comparse le plus facilement et je gage que j'aurais au moins un bleu demain. Les gars chantent, rient, crient… Et ils n'ont encore rien bu.

Les Français sont enthousiastes aux aussi. Ils n'ont perdu le match qu'à 20 points, et la moitié de la troupe Outre-Manche fait de l'œil à Samantha très attrayante dans une robe de soie prune.

Enfin Rufus Scrimgeour et son Homologue Français arrivent et nous entrons. Le restaurant est sympa. J'aime la décoration. Il y a du style. Il s'en dégage une certaine intimité qui me plaît beaucoup. Les tons sont chaleureux et un bon feu brûle dans la grande pièce, parant les murs de touches colorées à chaque crépitement.

Samantha s'avance jusqu'au serveur, soutenue de chaque cotés par deux Français qui se foudroient du regard et Scrimgeour explique qu'il a laissé le choix du restaurant à une appréciation féminine.

Nous sommes escortés jusqu'à une table conséquente et on requiert déjà de nombreux autographes d'une voix ridiculement douceâtre tout en nous informant qu'on ne sera guère dérangé ce soir, seuls trois autres couples ont réservés pour un événement joyeux : un Anniversaire de centenaire.

Samantha me lance un regard appuyé et siffle entre ses lèvres.

.- « Aide-moi et je te sauverais la mise, Harry. Tu es mon dernier recours ! »

Je m'esclaffe.

Elle rajoute un « pitié » et j'écarte gentiment les deux hommes lui expliquant les subtilités du French Kiss - qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement -, pour lui demander d'une voix tendrement amicale, qui n'en paraît pas moins possessive :

.- « Chérie, ne va pas te mettre à l'autre bout de la table, j'aime t'avoir sous la main. »

Elle me donne un coup de coude vengeur en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

C'est à ce moment précis, lorsque la joyeuse mêlée prend place à la table et que Sam, les joues rouges d'embarras vis à vis de ma simulation par trop réaliste et moi penché vers elle les yeux pétillants, tachant de réfréner un fou rire… C'est à ce moment précis, que nous surprend le Grand Patron du restaurant.

Je ne suis pas le seul à blêmir.

A table, mes compagnons hoquettent et Scrimgeour laisse échapper un juron.

.- « Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une agréable soirée au sein de mon Etablissement. » Dit Draco Malefoy.

o0o

Ses yeux se posent simultanément sur ma main posée sur l'épaule de Samantha, son bras autour de la taille, et nos tètes penchées l'une vers l'autre.

Je ne suis pas le premier à reprendre contenance. C'est Scrimgeour, le plus prompt. Il se lève et enjoint le premier Minsitre Français à faire de même.

.- « Cet endroit n'est pas fréquentable. Dit-il d'une voix haute.

Draco sourit. Patient. Fier. Avec raison.

Je me détache de Samantha.

.- Pourquoi donc ? Demande le Ministre Français.

.- Ce Monsieur est un mangemort, Monsieur le Ministre. » Dit Grendsteef .

L'homme réprime un haut de cœur. Il a peur d'un mensonge.

Samantha se rapproche de moi et s'accroche à mon avant bras. Elle tremble.

.- Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Fais-je.

Elle lève ses yeux noirs vers moi et sourit courageusement.

.- Les assassins me terrifient. » Murmure t'elle.

Ma réponse cingle.

.- « Lâche-moi, autrement tu risques l'infarctus.»

Elle cille des yeux. Elle ne comprend rien.

Draco sourit un peu plus. Il est beau.

.- « Sortons. Allons manger ailleurs. » Ordonne Scrimgeour.

Tous se préparent à le suivre mais mon geste les suspend.

Moi, calmement, je m'assieds et déplie ma serviette, serein.

Voyant que tous me fixent, furieux pour l'un, avec incrédulité pour les autres, je tourne les yeux vers Draco, lui offre mon seul sourire potable. Le vrai. Celui que je n'ai destiné qu'à lui et demande :

.- « Je goutterais à ta spécialité, Draco, s'il te plaît. »

Il hoche sa tête blonde et j'ai envie de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins.

Je me mets à siffler un petit air entraînant et les Français qui n'ont guère saisi toute la subtilité de cette scène prennent place à mes cotés, ne laissant d'autres alternatives aux autres que de les imiter.

Je manque de rire devant le silence quasi effrayant de la pièce quand Draco prend nos commandes.

Je le suis des yeux.

Les yeux de sui de Sam' me demandent la raison de ma détestable saute d'humeur mais je ne lui offre aucune réponse. Elle aussi vit dans le mensonge.

Quand Draco quitte la pièce, de sa démarche élégante, Scrimgeour se penche vers moi, ses boucles fauves cascadent sur la nappe crème et il me dispute sèchement.

.- « Potter, enfin, Qu'est ce qui vous prend ! On n'aide pas ces gens là à s'en sortir après leurs crimes ! Cet homme n'a pas comparu et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi !

.- Je sais que j'ai faim, Monsieur. » Lui répondis-je et je parle Quidditch avec mon voisin de table qui a un accent à frémir.

Les conversations se font à demi-voix tout d'abord puis, bientôt, ils oublient qu'il y un prétendu Mangemort qui nous offre l'hospitalité et les rires fusent sur des plaisanteries gaillardes, le vin coule et les hommes politiques se mêlent à nos conversations populaires.

Ils oublient pour mieux se le rappeler la fois où Draco escorte poliment les autres clients et l'autre où il aiguille son personnel à nous servir.

Scrimgeour ne le lâche pas du regard et sa main, je le devine, se serre convulsivement sur sa baguette. La mienne aussi. Je sais qu'il y aura besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure ce soir.

.- « Harry pourquoi, m'as-tu dis cela ? Me demande pour l'énième fois Samantha.

.- Cet homme n'a jamais tué.

.- Malfoy est un Mangemort. Tout comme son Père, toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir ! Chuchote t'elle avec frénésie. J'ai lu les journaux… C'est un tueur !

.- Comment crois-tu que Voldemort est mort? En s'étouffant avec le curly que je lui ai offert à notre apéro annuel ? » Demandais-je en me servant un verre d'eau gazeuse.

La moitié anglaise de la table tressaille au nom formulé et Scrimgeour claque du poing sur la table, manquant de renverser son verre à vin.

.- « Potter ! » Rugit 'il.

Je me tourne vers lui. J'aperçois Draco à l'angle de la pièce, venu conseiller la Grand-mamie aux cheveux comme neige qui a un doute quant au contenu de 'l'Assiette aux Ceps Parme' , il relève la tête et son sourire affable s'affaisse. Il délaisse la dame âgée pour s'approcher à pas de loups vers nous.

.- « Monsieur, le Ministre ? Ne me suis je pas habillé avec le soin que vous désiriez ? Ne suis-je pas arrivé à l'heure ? Est-ce que je manque de courtoisie avec mes voisins de table ? Voulez-vous me mettre au chômage ? As-je tué les valeurs fair-play du Quidditch à défaut d'avoir assassiné ma partenaire cette fois ? »

Le verre de vin se renverse sur la nappe empesée. Son lit raisin salit tout. Samantha recule précipitamment sur sa chaise à mes dernières paroles. Scrimgeour et moi nous faisons face. Ruisselant de haine.

.- « Vous délirez, Potter. Dit il finalement pour ne pas appuyer mes dires et il ajoute à voix basse : taisez-vous ! »

Je ne veux plus lui obéir. Plus cette fois. Trop d'ordres déjà ! Tous mauvais !

.-« Non. » Refusais-je.

Draco est à ma droite maintenant, je me déplace vers lui et lui chope le poignet. Il me repousse et je resserre ma poigne.

.- « Potter, à quoi tu joues !

.- Cet homme s'appelle Draco Malefoy est sans lui, vous ne seriez pas assis autour de cette même table à l'heure qu'il est mais autour des cercueils de vos proches. »

Draco ne trouve d'autres solutions pour me sommer de le lâcher que de me faire front, blanc de rage :

.- « ça suffit, Harry ! » Hurle t'il.

Le groupe adorable d'arrière-grands-parents, prés du feu, glapit d'horreur. Et les enfants et les enfants des enfants s'exclament devant ces comportements honteux.

Maintenant, tout se joue entre Draco et moi.

.- « Reconnais-le, je t'en supplie ! Dis-leur ! Qu'on m'offre la paix ! Dis-leur Malfoy ! Dis leur que sans toi je serais mort !Mort avant d'avoir pu ne serait ce qu'approcher Voldemort ! »

Mais, il ne dit rien .

Il tourne le dos et sort de la salle à grand pas, furieux. La porte de l'entrée carillonne puis claque.

Je pivote. Tous me regardent. Scrimgeour est abattu. Jennifer pleure. Les amis du Quidditch sont hagards.

Le Ministre de la Magie m'annonce la sentence d'une voix froide.

.- « Bien…. Monsieur Potter. Demain la presse fera grand cas de cette soirée où l'Auror Turnhall est décédée et rendra publique votre renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch.

.- Qu'il le fasse. J'attends ce moment depuis deux ans. Ce n'est que justice. » Dis-je en ramassant ma veste et en l'enfilant.

Scrimgeour lève sa baguette et je le désarme d'un vague mouvement de main.

.- « Bonne fin de soirée à tous. Dis-je calmement. Et excusez-moi.

.- Harry ! S'écrie Samantha. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis ? Cette partenaire ? C'était une fausse manœuvre, n'est ce pas ?

.- Vous avez anéanti leur espoir, Potter. Je vous avais prévenu ! Et vous n'y avez pas regagné votre rêve ! »

Je continue à avancer. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à la porte d'entrée, que je tourne la tète pour lui offrir mon profit et ces paroles qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir depuis des temps immémoriaux.

.- « Peu m'importe. Il me reste le Héros. Si vous ne voulez pas de lui, je l'aimerais pour vous tous. »

Le vent s'est levé. La lune m'offre un quartier opalin.

Et je le vois au bout de trois pas. Cinq mètres. Pas plus.

Dans un renfoncement d'un mur.

Il fume.

Il porte la cigarette à sa bouche, exhale avec hargne, puis, soudain, comme fatigué, pose son poignet à la tempe et se la masse d'un doigt. La vapeur nocive du tabac s'élève au-dessus de ses cheveux agités par le vent.

Draco.

.- « Qu'y as-tu gagné ? Dis-moi ? » Me demande t'il d'un ton calme.

Il jette la cigarette à terre et du pied l'écrase.

Je m'adosse à ses cotés.

.- « Je n'y ai rien perdu en tout cas. » Fais-je observer.

Ses yeux me scrutent. Sa voix est douce.

.- « Le quidditch ? »

Je baisse la tête et considère le mégot sur le trottoir. Je le pousse discrètement du bout de la semelle.

.- « La contrainte m'en a presque dégoutté… »

Il se tourne vers moi.

.- « Il y avait un critique parmi le groupe des centenaires. L'article qu'il va pondre sur mon restaurant va être exécrable.

.- J'en suis sincèrement désolé ». Dis-je.

Il passe une main sur ma joue.

.- « je sais. » Murmure t-il.

Il me caresse la joue, sans rien dire. Longtemps. Avant que je n'emprisonne ses doigts des miens. Il a froid aux mains. Je nous glisse dans ma poche. Au chaud.

.- « Je suis désolé pour ta partenaire… Et je ne juge pas ton acte. Je ne me le permettrais pas.

.- Je sais. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une question de nuance.

.- Oui. » Acquiesce t'il.

Ses doigts jouent avec les miens avant qu'il ne saisisse la toile doublée de mes poches pour me rapprocher de lui.

Nous nous touchons maintenant. A chaque respiration nous rentrons en contact. Et il suffit que j'ouvre la bouche pour que nos souffles se mêlent.

.- « Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tellement à faire reconnaître aux autres mon rôle dans cette affaire ? Tu sais que cela ne m'importe pas et qu'eux même s'en fichent. »

J'accole mon front au sien et baisse les yeux. Par-dessous la frange opaque et sombre des mes cils, je regarde entre nous… Pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y a pas d'entre nous.

A partir du torse nous fusionnons. Il délaisse mes poches pour glisser ses mains, tièdes, cette fois, dans mes cheveux et je relève les yeux. Il me supplie de lui expliquer. Ses yeux se voilent d'inquiétude devant mon mutisme et il m'embrasse chastement les lèvres avant d'approfondir sauvagement le baiser.

Je meurs. Je meurs et j'aime ça !

Il s'arrête . Il n'avait pas l'intention que cela aille si vite entre nous… Moi, j'avais l'intention de lui dire la vérité.. Tôt ou tard..

.- « Je n'en ai jamais eu.. De héros.. Il n'y a que toi.. Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un Héros.. J'ai besoin de toi.. »

Et alors le stress de cette journée, tous ces cauchemars qui me hantent périodiquement, les larmes et le sourire de Shannen rendant l'âme dans mes bras, qui dansent au fond de mes prunelles, tous ces aveux qui consumaient mon âme.. tout… la joie de le revoir. La joie de le sentir. La joie d'être avec lui.

Tout se manifeste..

Je pleure.

Seules les larmes s'échappent. Je retiens tous sanglots, tous cris. Je ne laisse échapper que l'amertume salée.

Il reste interdit quelques instants et cela ne me surprend pas. Puis, je sens une pression contre ma nuque. Ferme et tendre.

J'entends sa voix, chaude et douce, traînante et si belle…

Et ma tête arrive à son épaule. Ses mains caressent mon dos et sa bouche fait l'amour à mon oreille. Elle lui chante des vérités.

Qu'il est là.

Qu'il tient à moi.

Que tout ira bien, maintenant.

* * *

et voilà ! une scéne pour clore ce chapitre révélateurque je trouve assez mimie ! j'éspére que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! 

gros bisous et à bientôt ! bidibou


	6. My hand in his pocket

u _Avertissemnt 1 _/u b **SLASH ! ****RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES** /b homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre !

u _Avertissement 2 :_ /u b **SPOILER TOME 6 ! **/b je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

u b **Beta readeuse toute attentionnée et follement géniale** /u /b Violette-ceresse ! merci du fond du cœur , Ma Lolie Jolie !

RATING : PG-13

* * *

**Les rar : **

Les non anonymes doivent pouvoir se trouver dans vos boites e-mail !

Les anonymes sont ici !

Je refais de gros bisous à **Lunachoue, ma lolie, Vif, Onarluca, arch, la shinegami , Biblou,lu-phenix, son dita, Susu , aresse, Shaia & Shylok ! **

**Gin : **lol, c'est hallucinant , je sens tout plein d'enthousiasme dans tes reviews, je ne sais pas si je psychote ou quoi.. mais ça fait trop plaisir ! je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à tout ce que tu as ressenti en lisant ces quelques lignes ! le coup du resto, ça case l'ambiance et out avance très vite cette fois, hein ? le nom du resto restait banal malgré tout, tu sais ! pourquoi est ce que tu dis que le resto n'a pas l'air de marcher ? le ministre allait manger dedans, non ? et le critique en aurait sans doute donné une bonne critique ! enfin, je crois… c'est juste que j'y ai mis mon grain de sel.. et BANG ! chaos ! mdr ! mais ça ne fera pas faillite, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne s'écroule pas ! la dernière partie est aussi ma préférée ! normal, ils sont ensembles ! « Que dire de plus à part qu'il faudrait un peu plus de mecs comme ça sur terre? » t'as totalement raison, je me demande comment cela se fait qu'on en croise pas à chaque coin de rue ! les mérites de Draco ? ça devrait se faire ma belle ! gros mercis à toi, et j'espère à bientôt sur msn ! bisouus !

**slydawn : **lol, merci de me faire rougir comme ça, on pourrait croire que je suis restée deux heures dans le vent froid alors que non, je suis au chaud dans une polaire devant mon pc à répondre à toutes ces reviews dont la tienne ! bon, là, il n'y aura plus de révélations fondamentales sur le vie de Harry sauf si j'ai une idée lumineuse, mais j'en sais rien… on verra ! bonne lecture !

**ali angel** : kikou..et bien non figure toi que ma bêta y a mis son grain de sel et a revendiqué que je continue cette fic encore un chouillat.. alors finalement ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre !hi hi hi ! moi qui voulait finir , ça me convient finalement ! j'espère que dans la suite tu trouveras que Draco et Harry sont encore trognons !

**LunaChoue **: kikou ma pitchoune ! je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi.. j'en suis toute retournée ? tu as tant de boulot que ça ? sont ce des monstres tes profs, ma belle ? il faudra les châtier de t'empêcher de m'envoyer un tit mail ou de me croiser sur msn ! tu as passé un bon Noel ? Tu as eu de la neige ? nous, elle fond là, j'espère qu'il y en aura encore demain ! comment ça tu as eu un double 8 en français ! toi ? j'hallucine, sérieusement ! ta prof dis que tu as du mal avec l'expression ? non mais elle rigole ! elle pense un peu à tout ceux qui savent pas aligner trois mots !elle voit la richesse de ton vocabulaire ! je suis ahurie et indignée ! écoute, c'est sûrement la personne qu'il ne faut pas que tu écoutes quand tu veux croire en ta fibre artistique, alors en cours, exécute ses ordres, fais ce qui lui plait pour avoir une bonne moyenne, et ensuite, oublie, soit en dehors de ses critiques et de ses normes, je pense que tu as du potentiel. bon d'accord, je ne suis pas une experte, loin de là même, vu déjà que j'ai suivi le parcours scientifique, n'empêche que depuis petite je lis les classiques français & étrangers, ce qui m'a donné un minimum de culture et je comprends parfaitement tout ce que tu écris ! enfin voilà pour mon avis ! fais en ce que tu souhaites, bien sur, ma belle ! tu es restée en extase devant le chapitre deux, ça me fait rire tu m'en parles souvent ! ou alors c'est que j'ai lu ta review une infinité de fois.. ce qui est possible, entre parenthèse ! tu as bien raison de haïr Scrimgeour, et je pense que ce n'est aps fini ! samantha va changer, c'est vrai qu'elle fait très cruche là, mais je ne peux pas la laisser blonde, je pense qu'elle va évoluer, enfin je verrais ! oui, tu as raison pr la santé et le tabac ! ce que je trouvais chou c'est les vapeurs nocives qu'il envoie au ciel, comme pour protéger et empêcher les autres de les inhaler.. bon, c'est débile, je sais.. m'enfin..

Je suis désolée de faire cours, ma tIte poucinette ? Mais je retourne à mes révisions… Galére ! bisous floconneux et brûlant de froideur pure !

**LIXY :**

Saluttt ! comment tu vas ? au fait, tu es allée revoir Hp, en vo ? nous sur tes conseils, avec ma sœur, on es allée Au Majestic ! c'était puissant !j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu écris ! tu attends qu'elle soit terminée pour la poster c'est ça ? je suis trop contente que cette fic te plaise ! et encore plus ces petits mots là : complètement hystérique!mdr ! je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai encore un sourire qui me dévore le bas du visage ! je te dis à bientôt, sur msn, dans les reviews, ou pétre par hasard sur Lille, qui sait ? GROS POUTOUX CHOUX !

**Lolinounny:** coucou me petite fraise des bois! voici ta review!hi hi hi! mercii! encore une fois tes conseils sont vachement bons! j'en ai bien tenu compte, j'espère que les petits changement permettront une meilleure compréhension! tu as remarqué, quand même, que j'ai une ( tout petite) scène sur ce canapé dont on avait parlé y a qqs semaines? lol! j'y tenais! bon, va falloir que je m'active pour la suite! j'y connais rien à les plaidoyers et tout ça, je vais me regarder des films genre «sleepers», «kramer ctre kramer» et «Philadelphia» (qu'avec des bons acteurs, et que des trucs qui nécessitent sur l'accoudoir un paquet de Kleenex) pour que les avocats aient un langage approprié et des réparties intéressantes! ça va être chaud! allez, je te laisse à la (re re)lecture en t'envoyant pleins de bises!

* * *

_la rubrique :_ j'ai changé le nom du chapitre.. je sais ça devait s'appeler Utopia, mais l'utopie arrivera au prochain chapitre..au programme de quoi vous faire sourire ( je pense), et puis frémir (j'éspére) et glousser aussi... voilà bisous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : My hand in his pocket.**

_**Godric's hollow. Le lendemain.**_

Je repose sur un nuage cotonneux. Le soleil l'a nimbé d'une lumière tamisée une bonne partie de la journée et il est agréablement chaud. Sous mes pieds, je vois une nappe de verdure éclatante, et des plages tourmentées de fleurs aux couleurs flamboyantes… Au dessus, il n' y a que le ciel. Etrangement il est d'une couleur pourpre assez surprenante.. Mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je suis bien. Je me sens bien. Bien mieux que depuis des mois.

Je tangue faiblement, tout à coup, mais mon équilibre est vite rétabli. J'esquisse un mouvement pour suivre du regard mon ange blond.. Ma joue frôle un autre nimbus. D'un blanc crémeux. Mais sa texture est froide.. Et je ne vois pas cet ange.

Mes mains tâtonnent l'atmosphère grenat dans lequel je gravite..

Rien.

Rien que le froid.

Rien que son absence.

Rien d'autre que sa non-présence.

.- « Draco ! » Appelais-je.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je sors de mon rêve.

Je me crois aveugle l'espace d'un instant.. Mais c'est simplement que le vert de mon regard est emprisonné dans la blancheur satinée de l'oreiller dans lequel j'ai enfoui mon visage.

Une simple housse bourrée de plumes de chouettes.

Une housse encore imprégnée de l'odeur subtile d'un zest d'agrume et du soleil. A défaut d'avoir conservé sa chaleur.

Elle sent notre nuit.

Nos révélations.

Nos actes.

Notre passion. Notre candeur aussi.

Elle sent le changement.

C'est une odeur que j'aime.

Je souris.

Je m'extrais du lit en repoussant vivement les draps chiffonnés et un pan d'une couverture qui balaie déjà le plancher.

Je reste assis, les jambes balancées à l'extérieur du matelas, les pieds fermement rivés au linoléum un tantinet froid.

D'un geste de la main, je fais écarter les lourdes tentures d'un bleu soutenu. Le soleil m'aveugle. J'aime ça.

Et j'entends.

Du bruit.

Dans la cuisine.

Le frigo. La porte grince.

La cafetière émet son –tilt- caractéristique et je me dis que Draco a su venir au bout de l'engin qui l'avait tant intrigué la dernière fois.

Je me dis qu'il mérite bien ce petit cri de victoire qu'il pousse joyeusement.

Je pense que rien ne vaut ce matin... Il n'a suffi que de quelques courtes minutes pour entendre le son de sa voix.

Pour être sur de sa présence.

Pour savoir qu'il était là. Pour moi, avec moi, chez moi. Qu'il arrivait.

Ça cliquéte. Je le devine chargé.

Il est dans l'escalier. Le vieux bois craque légèrement.

Ses pas se font discrètement entendre dans le couloir carrelé et, d'un coup de hanche, il ouvre la porte.

Oui. C'est vraiment une belle matinée.

Les précédentes étaient lacunaires.

Il n'y figurait pas son sourire.

.- « Bonjour.. Tout ça pour moi ? » M'exclamais-je.

Mon estomac, le traître, m'avertit par un borborygme effarant que « tout ça » ne sera peut être pas de trop.

Draco pose rapidement un plateau lesté de jus de tomate, pancakes encore fumants, toasts dorés à points, œufs brouillés, bacon croustillants, beurre frais et d'autres petites merveilles culinaires sur le matelas nu de draps.

.- « De quoi satisfaire ton appétit d'ogre, Harry. » Répond Draco après avoir déposé un baiser voltigeur sur ma nuque.

Un baiser ne suffisant pas, je contrains mon estomac à patienter deux petites minutes supplémentaires et remercie celui pour qui mon cœur bat, d'une façon assez enjoue. Il s'écarte en riant et je m'emplis des notes envoûtantes de cet interlude de bonheur troublé par des sons discordants et boudeurs.

.- « Les cris d'alarmes de ton estomac m'effraient ! Je m'en voudrais de te mettre en hypoglycémie. Mange ! »

Il croque lui-même dans un toast avant de boire une gorgée de notre boisson fétiche.

Café.

Qui effleure un Noir dont il s'approprie la perfection.

Deux sucres, pour lui.

Nature, pour moi.

L'arôme puissant me chatouille les narines.

Farfouillant dans toutes ces bonnes choses sur le plateau, je m'extasie de découvrir une part de tarte à la mélasse.

.- « Elle est bonne ? » Il demande.

La bouche pleine, j'écarquille les yeux et dodeline vigoureusement de la tête.

Si elle est bonne !

Elle fond dans la bouche. Sucrée mais pas trop. Lourde au goût mais légère dans l'estomac.

.- « c'était mon premier essai.. » M'apprend-il.

J'avale et manque de m'étouffer.

.- « C'est mon dessert préféré !

.- Je sais. » Se contente t'il de répondre et il porte sa tasse de café à ses lèvres pleines.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues.

Résister.

Quoique…

Hypoglycémie, ou …

Pire ?

Etre en manque de lui ?

Déjà ?

Ses yeux pétillent.

Il semble lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je sais que mes joues s'empourprent considérablement.

.- « Tu cuisines sacrément bien. Le complimentais-je, et j'essaie de ne pas laisser filtrer dans l'intonation de ma voix, mon délicieux trouble interne. J'espère que le critique d'hier saura le mettre en valeur dans son papier… »

Il incline sa tête et ses mèches libres, telles un rideau de satin, sombrent dans le vide.

.- « Il préférera sans doute, un scoop à mes recettes exclusives ….

.- j'en suis navré. L'assurais-je.

.- Non, Moi . Je suis fautif. J'aurais du dire non, à ta collègue. Elle s'y était prise tôt pour réserver … Et je n'ai jamais de mal à trouver des excuses valables…Mais…

.- Mais ? »

Il relève la tête et le bleu de ses yeux transcende une fine rainure de soleil pailletée de poussière entre nos deux visages.

.- « L'envie de te revoir, Potter… »

Encore un aveu. Un impact. Un rebond de mon cœur. Un souffle dans ma poitrine. Des sourires francs sur nos visages.

Encore une confession. Une vérité. Fondamentale. Indispensable.

Je lui effleure la joue.

Il m'en embrasse la paume.

Et rit. Doucement.

.- « Est-ce une idée, ou as-tu tendance à être plus affable à l'étage de ta maison que dans les pièces du bas ? »

Je roule des yeux.

.- « Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans les mêmes dispositions que cette fois là, pas vrai ? Beaucoup de choses ont évoluées.

.- Pas ta cafetière. Marmonne t'il. J'ai du m'y prendre à trois fois pour comprendre le pourquoi de tous ces boutons…. Ça t'est vraiment utile de savoir combien de calories, sont passées dans le philtre ? »

Je le fais taire en lui tendant un bout de pancake arrosé de sirop d'érable, puis, je pose le plateau à terre. Il m'encombre. Il me prive d'un rapprochement salutaire avec cet homme blond, assis là, sur mon lit, en tout et pour tout vêtu d'un jean déjà de trop.

.- « J'aime Godric's Hollow.. Je n'y connais aucun endroit plus calme… Et puis, je voulais revenir au lieu ou tout a commencé. » Révélais-je.

D'un doigt, il trace les contours de ma cicatrice.

.- « ça ? » Murmure t'il.

Sa voix est faible. Et tendre. Et anxieuse aussi.

Sa voix s'inquiète pour moi.

.- « Oui.. Mais.. Surtout… ça.. »

Je me penche et lui ravis sa bouche.

Il me l'offre en fermant les yeux. Abandonné. Confiant. Aimé. Aimant sans doute aussi. Et, là… Rien que cela. Non ! Tout ça.

Présent.

Lui qui a accepté d'être mon héros. Lui qui tolère d'être ma bonne étoile, mon idéal…Ma référence. Ma norme.

La vapeur suave du café perd de son intensité et le liquide teintée refroidit dans les deux tasses. Le temps se suspend, puis s'accélère se heurte à nos souffles haletants, à nos paroles dénuées de sens, à nos gémissements.

Nous sombrons dans des nuances fulgurantes, chamarrées et éblouissantes.

L'extase.

oOo

.- « Aah ! »

Un piaillement. Puis l'impact de ma magie contre le corps étranger et hostile suivi d'un bruit de chute.

Draco abasourdi qui se masse les tempes puis qui regarde une masse noire et .. Plumeuse sur son torse.

.- « Toujours aussi rapide, Harry ? » Siffle t'il impressionné en levant de deux doigts ce qui ressemble fort à un hybride de Corbeau et de poule.

Je pousse un cri d'horreur en découvrant ce que j'ai pris pour un danger potentiel.

.- « Merlin ! Drake ! »

J'ai stupefixé mon ara.

Je me précipite sur la volatile que je retire des doigts de Draco et entreprends de lancer le contre-sort.

Drake, ne bouge aucunement.

Je le caresse avec délicatesse.

.- « Je l'ai sonné, le pauvre. »

Drake ouvre une paupière et ses ailes remuent faiblement.

.- « euk euk.. » Rajuste t'il sa voix.

Je lui souris et lustre ses plumes. Mes mains noircissent.

Draco se lève et considère d'un œil étrangement perplexe la petite scène de famille.

.- « Ne me dis pas que tu as suivi mes directives ? Tu l'as teint ? »S'écrie t'il.

Sa voix a viré à l'aigu. Drake se remet totalement et vient se nicher sur ma tête. Il bouge sans cesse ses pattes et ses griffes m'emmêlent les cheveux.

. – « C'qui ? C'qui ? Piaille t'il.

.- Un ami. Répondis-je à l'un avant de demander à l'autre, d'un air candide, en battant des cils : oui, pourquoi ? »

Un gros soupir.

Un blanc.

Draco Malefoy qui tend la main pour dispenser une caresse. Drake, méfiant, qui lui mord le doigt.

.- « Aie ! Une fois t'as pas suffit, l'Oiseau ! » Eructe t'il.

Je réprimande Drake et jette un coup d'œil sur Draco aspirant le sang de sa blessure de guerre.

.- « C'est une offense à mon nom ! S'exclame t'il, houleux. C'est une horreur tout ce noir ! Comment as-tu osé ! Il était tellement beau avant cet oiseau.

.- Merci ! Pépie Drake. Merci ! Merci. Une graine ? Une Graine ? Non ? Une Pomme ! Faim, j'ai faim. Les petits loups ? Une Pomme ! Faim ! Pomme ? Graine ? euk euk euk ! »

Drake volette et saute sur le drap.

Ses plumes l'effleurent par saccades alors que de sa voix stridente il quémande à manger.

Draco, les yeux ronds, considère la toile de coton prendre par touche une couleur noire .

Il se penche en avant et retire le drap. Drake indigné repousse un cri qui nous perce les tympans et disparaît de ma vue en fondant vers le linoléum.

.- Euk euk ! Une graine ? Une Pomme ? Où ça barde ! Pérore toujours t'il, ce faisant.

.- Tais-toi Drake ! » Ordonnais-je machinalement.

Dans un silence bénit, Draco Malefoy demande :

.- « Qu'est-ce que – ?

.- Il a fureté dans mes affaires et un encrier s'est déversé sur lui… L'encre est plus tenace que je ne le pensais. Expliquais-je finalement, devant la moue de mon compagnon.

.- Quel crétin !

.- j'ai trouvé aussi. » Pouffais-je.

Drake se venge en me lâchant sur le crâne un colis conséquent contenant le journal et des lettres… Nombreuses… Beaucoup trop nombreuses pour ce qui est sensé être un jour calme.

Notre rire s'éteint.

oOo

.- « C'est Scandaleux ! » Tonne Hermione.

Elle pose avec fureur sa tasse de thé sur la table de la cuisine et sans un mot de plus, les dents serrées, tend le journal à Ron.

Il me lance un regard compatissant avant de plonger dans l'article.

Hermione attrape une éponge et frotte vigoureusement la tache qu'elle n'a pas faite. Les nerfs, je suppose…

Je rejoins Ron, négligemment adossé au comptoir de la cuisine et relit le pli récapitulatif de notre délicieuse soirée de la veille…

_**HARRY POTTER : LE MASSACREUR ?**_

**_Amies, amis Sorciers, c'est hier, lors d'une soirée organisée entre les deux gouvernements anglais et français, en l'honneur du match de Quidditch amical qui opposait nos deux pays, qu'un pan caché de la vie du célèbre Harry Potter s'est dévoilé à notre reporter vedette en une effroyable horreur à sa plus profonde stupéfaction._**

_**Harry Potter : Notre Sauveur, alias Celui-Qui-a-vaincu ou si nous remontons dans le temps, L'Elu ou L'enfant-qui-a-survécu : Vous rappelez-vous ce bambin adorable puis cet adolescent courageux et enfin le jeune homme victorieux ? Avez-vous discerné le leurre ?**_

_**Non ! Non, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Nul n'aurait pu se douter ! Nul même n'aurait pu imaginer ; Imaginer de telles ignominies derrière ce magnifique regard vert envoûteur, derrière ces sourires complices et cette attitude sympathique et enthousiaste !**_

_**Oh ! Certes ! L'on savait que l'homme était borné et avait la colère facile ! Mais aller jusque ça ! ÇA ! **_

_**Cette horreur innommable que je suis tout de même forcé de dénommer, quoique l'effet en soit amoindri. Ça : LE MEURTRE ! UN MASSACRE pur et simple !**_

_**Une attaque de sang froid sur sa partenaire de fonction !**_

_**Mais qui était-elle cette charmante jeune femme, cette adorable Shannen ! Une amante éconduite ? Une rivale à son ascension sociale ? Une postulante au poste de capitaine, tout comme lui ? Qui était-elle, amies, Amis Sorciers, cette étonnante et sympathique Auror, morte dans d'affreuses souffrances sous l'œil émeraude placide de celui qu'elle soutenait chaque jour malgré les dangers, sous la main sanglante de celui que nous prenions encore hier pour un Héros !**_

_**Aujourd'hui, nous accusons ! NOUS DEMANDONS À CE QUE JUSTICE SOIT RENDUE !**_

_**Car l'Angleterre ne souhaite plus nourrir le serpent en en sein !**_

_**Car l'Angleterre ne désire plus être bernée !**_

_**Car l'Angleterre n'accepte pas cette étrange connivente, décelée par notre reporter, sur place, entre un ancien mangemort, j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, fils du mangemort Malfoy fidèle bras droit de Vous-Savez-qui, et un simple homme, qui, fort de son curriculum vitae s'est cru libre de contourner les lois et … A menti, mes amis !**_

_**N'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Amies, amis Sorciers !**_

_**Voulez-vous saluer l'auteur de ces paroles révélatrices : « Harry Potter a brisé vos espoirs d'un aveu ! Harry Potter vous a fourvoyé ! Il s'en repentira ! »**_

_**Amis, Voulez-vous bénir Cornelius Fudge, notre honorable Ministre et bannir Harry Potter !**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**Alors que la justice étouffe ce serpent fourbe et dissimulateur et que Harry Potter, le Massacreur, PAIE !**_

Hermione me tend une bouteille de lait de ferme qu'elle ne parvient pas à ouvrir.

D'un mouvement machinal je décapsule et lui rends la bouteille. Je fais tourner la capsule métallique entre mes doigts en regardant Draco s'emporter sur ma cafetière..

Il se fait un expresso. Drake, posé sur son perchoir, le surveille de ses pupilles bleu orage.

.- « Quel ramassis d'inepties ! » Soupire Ron en passant le journal à Draco, qui le connaissant déjà par cœur, l'expédie à la poubelle.

Je hoche la tête avant de la baisser. Je papillonne des yeux et fait courir mon index sur les nœuds du bois de merisier. Je me sens aussi crevassé que cette surface cabossée.

Ron fait craquer ses articulations et Hermione le réprimande. Elle a horreur de ça. Cela a le don de la mettre sur les nerfs.

.- « Le bureau est sous le choc ! Tu n'imagines pas la révolution qui s'opère là bas depuis qu'on a reçu cette bombe bourrée de mensonges ! M'apprend mon meilleur ami, agitant ses mains vigoureuses comme un orateur italien en campagne électorale. Gawain et les autres n'attendent qu'un geste, qu'un mot de toi et tout explose Harry ! Ils n'attendent que d'être appelé à la barre pour crier la vérité et te rétablir dans ton honneur ! «

Gawain Robarts. Mon ancien patron. Sacro-saint directeur du bureau des Aurors. Un chic type. Une grande âme ! Un cœur qu'on ne peut saisir au démarrage qu'avec des micropincettes avant qu'il ne vous embrasse de son plus fervent attachement. Gawain qui était là, ce soir là, sous la neige. Gawain dont la main se crispait sur mon épaule courbée.Gawain qui m'avait traîné dans son bureau et avait tenté de noyer mon trop plein de douleur dans une bouteille de Whisky vieillot C'est lui qui avait fini la bouteille. Il s'était écroulé sur son bureau. En larmes.

.- « Gawain ? Vraiment ? » Souris-je.

Je lui suis terriblement reconnaissant de se souvenir de celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

Ron me saisit les épaules et me secoue avec rudesse.

Hermione boit son thé, à petites lapées, sa main gauche croisée sagement sur son ventre.

Draco écoute attentif et, de temps à autres, cherche à caresser Drake qui se met à l'invectiver de noms d'hiboux, en allant et venant sur son perchoir..

.- « C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron, mon vieux ! Embraye Ron. Le quartier est en effervescence depuis ! Tu veux des exemples ! J'en ai des tas. Déjà Gawain a demandé à Milly Robinson, d'aller lui chercher un paquet de cigarillo ! Tu sais plus que moi qu'il trouve que 'c'est propice à la réflexion'. Puis Dane Khright, la petite souris binoclarde des archives a fait circuler une pétition ! J'ai cherché Tomas pour un dossier à compulser pendant des heures avant de le trouver enseveli de papiers dans la chambre jaune. Il en est sorti, un sourire de fou sur ses lèvres, en secouant l'autoduplicata magique de ton dossier ! Cette liasse de papier contient tout : de tes excellentes notes aux examens, à tes premiers pas, le commentaire des jurys et des équipiers, et le compte rendu de cette nuit là, Harry… Si 'Mione prend l'affaire en main -»

Je suis au bord des larmes. L'enthousiasme et l'espérance de Ron me remuent le cœur.

Hermione pose sa tasse sur la table.

.- "Ho ho ho ! Ne t'emballe pas, Chéri ! » Le refrène la modérée jeune femme.

Elle sourit et passe une main douce sous mes yeux comme pour réprimer à leurs bases les larmes qu'elle a devinée.

.- « Mon pain quotidien ce sont les créatures extraordinaires ! » Badine t'elle.

Draco émet un petit rire face à l'air déconfit de Ron. Le rouquin, cependant se remet vite, et un sourire, lui mangeant le visage et engloutissant ses taches de rousseur il s'écrie en me frappant la tête :

.- « Harry en est une ! Il est des plus extraordinaires ! Il est de la catégorie des mâles dominants !

.- ah ah ! Pouffe Draco . Ta vision ébouriffante me sidère Weasley ! »

Je sens mes joues s'embraser.

Ron s'esclaffe bruyamment. Son rire chaud contamine la future maman qui, dans un clin d'œil mutin, demande à voir.

Ron me saisit le bras et le tourne vers Hermione. Je le regarde faire, sidéré.

.- « Il a plus de poils sur le bras qu'un yéti ! » Se marre son époux.

Draco, une main sur le ventre, les larmes aux yeux, se plie de rire.

.- « Hey ! » Glapis-je indigné.

Je lance ma capsule à la figure de Ron.

Il blêmit considérablement alors que ses oreilles passent au vermillon.

Puis, tournant sa tête d'un quart de tour, il considère Draco qui reprend difficilement son souffle et lui adresse un signe de tête entendu.

Je me mets à paniquer bêtement.

Ron se penche vers moi.

.- « Un conseil, Harry… Se fâche tout rouge l'Auror en réprimant à grand peine un fou rire.

.- Oui ? » Souriais-je.

Hermione se penche sur son ventre et chuchote, un sourire tendre éclairant son visage fin :

.- « Attends-toi à un grand spectacle, trésor. »

Ron souffle un mot.

Courir ?

Pourquoi ?

J'éclate de rire.

Plus envie de pleurs. Mes amis sont là. Et mes amis me soutiennent et mes amis ont décidé de chasser mes larmes par une méthode simple. Celle de me faire passer pour un crétin congénital et se moquer de moi à mes dépends. Cela fait un bien fou !

.- « Quoi ? Tu crois me faire peur avec ta jambe de capitaine crochet. » Blaguais-je.

Ron m'envoie d'un sort que je ne connaissais pas un jet d'eau et un poisson délicieusement odorant qui ricoche sur ma tête et échoue sur le carrelage en frétillant.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés avant de secouer sèchement ma tignasse. Les placards de la cuisine ruissellent alors que Hermione applaudit, comme une gosse, et que Drake pépie, euphorique.

Je m'attarde sur le spectacle que m'offre Draco. Il est hilare. Ses pommettes sont admirablement rouges à l'égal de sa bouche ouverte sur ses dents blanches qui mordent la vie goulûment.

Ron sourit.

.- « Moi, p'tétre pas, Peter Pan.. Mais Draco a de bonnes jambes, non ? Et je pense bien qu'il se demande quel genre de créature se cache en toi…( A)»

Draco se détache de l'élément auquel il se soutenait. Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ressemble à un prédateur avec ses yeux brouillons fixés sur moi.

Glapissant contre cette infâme trahison, je prends mes jambes à mon cou.

oOo

Je prends place dans le canapé. D'un geste énergique, j'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce un coussin que je trouve superflu et je me cale confortablement sur la banquette moelleuse.

Mes cheveux gouttent sur ma nuque et mes yeux me piquent encore de cette mousse à laquelle ils ont été accidentellement exposés sous ma douche.

Je tends la main vers une pile de lettres –reçues par flot continue tout au long de la journée- posées sur la table basse en verre.

.- « Tss tss. » Fait Draco.

Je relève la tête pour le voir grimacer. Assis négligemment en tailleur à même une carpette d'époque, ses pieds ivoirins nus, des mèches devant les yeux, il aurait presque l'air de cet ange dans mon rêve de la nuit passée s'il n'avait pas sur le dos un de mes jeans et un sweater lâche.

Il est occupé à lire. Mon courrier. Il le tri. Il se prend, volontairement, de plein front, les réprimandes et menaces qui me sont adressés. Il n'a pas voulu en démordre depuis le moment où les hiboux, de leur bec coriace, frappaient aux fenêtres pour qu'une âme charitable les débarrasse de leurs fardeaux.

.- « Je ne te conseille pas de commencer par ce tas, Harry.

.- C'est le plus mince. J'en aurais plus vite fini. »

Il se lève prestement et dodeline de la tête.

.- « Oui, je sais. … Mais, à ta place je commencerais par les pires épîtres pour clore la journée sur une note réconfortante. »

Je lui souris franchement.

.- « Maintenant que la créature qui sommeille en moi s'est réveillée, je doute fortement que cette journée se finisse mal. » (B )

Les pommettes pâles de Draco Malfoy se teintent d'un rose carmin et il pointe un index vers moi, ses yeux clair bordés de longs cils laiteux papillonnant avec une innocence feinte.

.- «Toi? Une créature? Allons donc! Tu as plutôt l'air d'une bébête inoffensive dans ce gros sofa, tandis que moi…»

En trois enjambées, il est à mes cotés et passe une main ardente dans mes cheveux humides avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'à ma nuque qu'il renverse brutalement.

Infiniment lentement, il se penche vers mon visage tourné vers le plafond et je gémis quand nos nez se frôlent et que son souffle chaud me caresse le visage.

.- « Je t'aurais cru épuisé.. Sourit-il effrontément.

.- Draco… » Suppliais-je.

Il écrase sa bouche tendre contre la mienne et quémande son accès avec fureur, l'amollissant de convoitise. Sa langue gourmande a vite fait de se faufiler entre mes dents pour faire évoluer ma définition - que je sais cette fois totalement erronée- du mot « passion » en entraînant ma langue dans des pirouettes, frôlements et suçotements orgasmiques.

.- « Visiblement, je m'étais trompé. » Se corrige t'il en se redressant après un long temps.

Il décolle des poches arrière de son Levis mes mains fureteuses en poussant un drôle de soupir. Sans me les lâcher, sous mon regard interrogateur, il s'accroupit et me considère gravement.

Cette attitude pressent une déclaration fâcheuse.

.- « Je suis navré, pour ce soir. Je ne peux pas. »

Voilà ! Je l'avais senti venir ! En fait non ! Je n'ai rien senti venir, si ce n'est son corps de liane arc-bouté contre le mien sur ce canapé confortable !

Et je suis désappointé !

Je fronce les sourcils.

.- « Tu ne sembles pourtant pas plus exténué que moi, si je ne m'abuse. »

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et je me renverse contre le dossier froid du canapé. Son tic lui revient : il passe une main dans ses fils d'or qui lui tiennent lieu de chevelure.

.- « Harry, je me dois de rentrer à Londres. J'ai laissé mon personnel sans même une explication hier. Je dois contacter mes employés basés en Australie et en Chine afin d'éviter d'avoir à me déplacer à l'autre bout du monde à la fin du mois … » M'explique t'il de sa voix aux inflexions traînantes.

Je lui retire mes mains et grogne.

.- « Tu vas te faire lyncher, Malfoy ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Finir à Ste Mangouste ? »

Il s'appuie sur mes genoux pour se relever mais ne retire pas ces doigts dont les extrémités m'effleurent quand il me répond, avec une patience qui m'excède, que je sais pertinemment ce qu'il veut et que cela se combine à mon prénom ridiculement courant et à mes yeux voilés de désir. ( C)

Je soupire avec résignation à la fin de son petit discours.

Une de ses mains blanches s'élève jusqu'à mon visage et, d'un doigt, dessine le contour de mes lèvres plissées en une moue chagrine.

Haussant un sourcil ordonnateur, je le prie de me tenir au courant.

.- « Bien sur. Et puis, je te retrouve ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Je réponds par l'affirmative.

Il désigne la pile la plus mince sur la table de salon.

.- « De droite à gauche : admiratrices et admirateurs non hystériques qui semblent avoir une vision assez objective de l'affaire ou savent que cette presse à tendance à privilégier ses bénéfices à la vérité ou mieux ont confiance en toi. Ils t'assurent de leur soutien."

D'un moulinet de sa baguette, il fait voler deux missives restées à sa place abandonnée et les fait déposer sur le tas qui suit. Tas légèrement plus épais.

Draco roule des yeux en survolant trois d'entre elles restées en sa possession.

.- « Admiratrices hystériques, mentalement dérangées si tu souhaites mon avis tout personnel, qui te soutiennent, elles aussi, et, je cite 'Brûle de l'encens de jasmin vers l'orient et en aspergent tes photos de … »

Il s'esclaffe et rougit.

.- « De nu… j'ignorais.. Potter ! »

Il reçoit un coussin qu'il laisse choir. Je n'ai jamais fait de nu ! C'est encore un trafic qui leur rapporte des gallions sans que je puisse rien faire.

.- « Et puis, oh, celle-là, pas mal… Elle a sacrifié un coq pour 'contrer cette malédiction qui pèse sur tes épaules admirablement musclées par l'effort intense du Quidditch. '. »

Je m'effondre, mordant un coussin pour refouler une vague hallucinante de magie qui fait picoter mes doigts.

Draco me retire le coussin et me met sous le nez une part de gâteau croulant nappé d'un vert passé et décoré de petits cœurs roses.

. « Une autre t'a envoyé un gâteau. »

Il me retire la petite cuillère que j'avais fait apparaître. Je me demande pourquoi il a eu le droit de l'entamer et pourquoi je n'ai pas la permission de le finir. Draco tressaille.

.- « Il était infect. »

Je glousse et fait disparaître cette horreur culinaire.

.- « Ensuite ? M'enquérais-je en empêchant le troisième amoncellement monumental de s'écrouler.

.- Ceux là sont indécis. »

Il ne reste que deux piles dont j'ignore le contenu.

Je déglutis difficilement.

.- « Ce tas qui suit est à saisir avec des gants de protection. Au propre comme au figuré, Harry, malheureusement. J'ai évité de justesse un jet de pus de bulbobul envoyé par un de ses dégénérés qui veulent soit t'arracher les yeux, soit te broyer les boyaux pour t'absoudre, je cite encore, tu t'en doutes, de tes péchés sataniques. »

Il reprend son souffle et m'adresse un regard peiné.

Mon estomac se noue et je blêmis. Je perds pied.

C'est effroyable.

Je ne pensais pas.

Je ne pensais pas que les commentaires d'inconnus en pleine révolte puissent avoir un quelconque intérêt pour moi qui ne souhaitais que rester dans un anonymat bien mérité.

Mais j'ai lancé la pierre. Alors elle ricoche. Forcement. Nous venons Draco et moi de compter le premier bond, et dans un frisson, je me demande combien suivront.

.- « Le dernier ? Bredouillais-je d'une voix cassée. Ils veulent ma mort ou pire, ma damnation éternelle ? Ils m'ont recommandé aux Detraqueurs ? »

Draco prend ma tête en corolle. Désespéramment, je me raccroche à son regard océanique.

.- « Ils sont ignorants. N'oublie pas ça. »

Il recule de deux pas et son aile chamarrée me frôle affectueusement avant que de sa tête soyeuse il caresse ma joue et prenne son envol.

Drake, les yeux hallucinés, fulmine lorsque Draco sous sa forme animagus lui donne un coup de bec vengeur.

.- « Euk ! Euk ! Usurteur ! Upatre ! Usupeteur !

.- Usurpateur ? » Lui suggérais-je.

Il tape de son bec sur ma tempe et s'en va bouder dehors. Il reviendra quand il voudra mes caresses. Il ne peut pas s'en passer. C'est sa drogue. C'est sa récompense à tout nouveau mot appris, à tout bonjour, à toutes ses pitreries désopilantes.

Je tends la main vers le plus gros amoncellement. Celui qui me promet une mort lente et douloureuse.

Alors que je déplie un papier poisseux de malveillance, je songe que ma main était bien dans la poche de Draco, il y a quelques minutes.. Ou tout à l'heure, quand il m'a rattrapé dans le jardin, à bout de souffle et que, de la fenêtre ouverte du salon, nous parvenait les douces notes d'un slow diffusé à la télévision. Slow que nous avons dansé, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, moi, les mains dans ses poches, lui ses bras autour de mon cou. Ma tête enfouie prés de sa gorge, Sa bouche contre mon oreille. Nos cœurs face à face.

Oui, ces lettres sont brûlantes d'une fièvre qui me laisse nauséeux, et oui, ma main dans sa poche était bien.

J'aimerais qu'il soit ici, avec moi, que nous soyons débarrassés des ces lettres, que je ne craigne pas ces quolibets qu'il retiendra et qui le feront souffrir malgré son masque d'indifférence hostile.

On serait dans le salon, avachi sur le sol, on regarderait la télé sans la voir, une bière blonde à la main, on lirait sans distinguer les paragraphes, on parlerait en devinant les paroles de l'autre, et on s'embrasserait aussi. Souvent. Je l'aurais sous la main. Il rirait, épanoui, comme ce matin encore, et, moi, je serais heureux, ma main dans sa poche.( D)

à suivre..

* * *

La suite dés que j'aurais fait qqs petites recherches sur le système judiciaire , tout du moins pour les convocations au tribunal, puis que j'aurais trouvé à Harry un avocat professionnel et fort compétent! 

Je fais vite! promis!

(A), oh oui, ta vision peut être bonne aussi ma Lolie.. alors j'ai fait plein de rajustage: j'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle.. mais en fait, j'avais rajouter une petite phrase.. juste à la suite de la phrase de Ron.. On comprenait mieux! Puis je me suis dit que ta proposition était mieux alors j'ai remis en place en remplaçant «lui» par «toi» et g changé ds la suite!

(B) **rectification c'est bien la bête de Dray qui c réveillé donc fo pas changer au dessus. Mais je comprend pas tout je croyait que c t ry qui était une bête extraordinaire?…):**lol, ben non.. g changé maintenant!merci! ça fait tout aussi bien comme ça! ça change très peu de chose! quoique….. Du coup, le coup de l'innocence de Draco passe un peu moins bien, et se transforme en.. je ne sais pas trop.. mais tant pis! pour ce qui précède tout le monde comprendra mieux!

(c ) **Hein? il lui dit qu'il ve une vie normale? ou je me plante? parce que j'ai du mal a déchiffrer son charabia: **j'ai rajouté un ptit bout de phrase ..de façon à ce qu'on comprenne qu'en fait c'est qu'il aurait préféré passer la soirée avec HarryHarry est un prénom terriblement banal mais Draco n'apprécie que cet Harry là) et faire des tas de trucs (qui a dit cochon? lol) avec l'ex-giffy. Euh, donc, non Harry n'a pas une vie banale.. je suis désolée que ça se rapporte à du charabia…oinn.

(d ) : et moi donc.. soupire réveur !

à pluche !


	7. The point is 'risk'

_note: _**je réedite ce chapitre! j'avais fait une grosse erruer: ressuciter Albus Dumbledore! (oui..quand même..) merci à Ysa et Vif D'Or de m'avoir prévenue, vous étes adorables ! et moi j'ai honte.; donc je modifie ! désolée..désolée...**

**en plus de ça, Samantha se retrouve appelée Jennifer ici ( c'était le nom qui lui était destiné au début..).. hum..toutes mes excuses... je change donc!**

_

* * *

_

_La ptite rubrique de Bidibou :_Salut à tous ! je tenais à m'excuser pour le long long retard… un mois déjà que vous attendiez ce chapitre, je suis désolée, j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration et une autre fiction à finir, j'ai donc mise celle là de coté, comme j'ai du l'expliquer dans les reviews.. enfin bref, cette fois, est la bonne, je me remets à cette fic, et je compte bien la finir assez vite ! trèèès bonne lecture !

Et merci de votre compréhension !

**Merci aussi à toi Shaia (ma petite poulette moutonnée au style rétro toute toute belle!) d'avoir motivé les troupes, d'avoir lu, rit pendant que je faisait déborder le repas du soir (t'as même pas vu que j'avais dégueulassé la cuisinière que t'avais nettoyé au matin !mdr) et de m'avoir rassuré et posé des petites questions sur le comment des inspirations.. merci de m'avoir fait ton exposé oral sans quoi, j'aurais pas eu l'idée des nœuds et des ponts et pis.. euh… voilà.. bisous grande sœur ! (nb : y a de la place dans votre équipe de scénaristes Tv, je veux en être !)**

* * *

rar :

Merci à Gin, Lightofmoon, susu, son dita, la shinegami , slydawn, vif d'or, lu-phenix, emery et Wilyheart, Luna, Emilie, lolie et ma Poulette! GSPR n'avoir oublié personne…

**Lightofmoon: **c'est vrai? je suis ravie que tu aimes cette petite fic. ! je ne savais pas que tu la lisais! merci! bisous! désolée de prendre du retard à mettre la suite..

**SLYDAWN:** bonjour! oui, c'était un joli petit cadeau, pas vrai? lol, mais le problème c'est que là, je la néglige cette fiction.. je suis désolée, je ne sais pas encore quand je mettrais la suite qui n'est pas encore écrite, je ne sais pas comment commencer le prochain chapitre et de ce fait, j'arrive à rien! mais j'abandonne pas! ah, je suis bien contente que tu ai ri à ce passage que j'ai trop aimé écrire! oui, la cafetière, elle est pas mal, mdr, mais je m'étais avancée loin avec tous les boutons dessus, fallait que je leur trouve une utilité.. oui, bon, excuse minable, n'empêche qu'une cafetière comme ça, j'en veux bien , pour faire joujou avec parce que j'aime pas le café! lol! heureusement que je reviens au titre, lol, je me base dessus, c'est ce que j'ai avant même de commencer! drago est lui même, en perpétuelle évolution et là ça a fait du bien à son ego! rraaah, Tom et Dan, ne les séquestre pas trop, tu me les file après? hi hi!

Bien je t'en prie pour la rar, ça me fait super plaisir d'y répondre! et encore plus de savoir que tu souriais! un peu comme moi en ce moment… je te fais de gros bisouuuuussss, et te souhaite une merveilleuse année avec plein de magie!

**Emilie:** merciiiiii! ta métaphore ne l'est pas moins! bisouuus!

**Gin**: helllo! comment commencer l'année 2006 sur de mauvaises bases? en étant bloquée sur la suite de Black coffee.. gin, je suis désolée, j'ai énormément de retard sur cette fiction… il faut vraiment que je m'y remette mais j'avoue que c'est dur, je m'en suis un peu déconnectée…. Enfin, rassure-toi, c'est juste suspendu pour un temps! rien n'est définitif! en tout cas, merci, d'aimer cette fic, et de me le dire, j'apprécie énormément! alors de gros bisous pour toi, Gin! à bientôt!bidibou!

* * *

_Disclaimer : _rien, encore ne m'appartient. tou est à Jk Rowling.

Pairing : pg-13. Pas de M ici ..

Néanmoins : relations HOMOSEXUELLES :HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : the point is 'Risks'.**

_**.- « Revenons-en où nous nous étions arrêtés hier, si vous le voulez bien, Mr Potter..**_

_**.- D'accord.**_

_**.- Vous maintenez toujours cette version ? rien d'autre ne vous est revenu en mémoire ? Même un détail insignifiant ?**_

.- **_Non.. Rien de nouveau… Elle a juste et dit 'plan B ! Improvisation, Potter !' »_**

_**il note. Scrupuleusement. Je fouille ma mémoire. Les flashs m'assaillent. Mes cauchemars me sont revenus. Lui, écrit tout. L'encre de sa plume est bleu azur. Couleur que mon ciel semble perdre un peu plus chaque jour. **_

J'aurais du m'en douter !

J'aurais du me douter qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins et que je serais traîné comme un vulgaire ballot de linge sale hors de chez moi pour entrer dans ce tambour infernal de sèche-linge.

Ginny me mène toujours part le bout du nez !

Alors voilà, je suis dans la machine. Tout tourne autour de moi et le bruit me vrille les oreilles.

Les rouages sont en route et j'ai la trouille… j'ai peur qu'ils me broient… et qu'ils le broient aussi, lui qui se retrouve mêlé à cette sordide affaire.

Je croyais pourtant qu'on lavait la linge sale en famille chez les sorciers.. mais non.

On case tout le monde. Allez hop. On shampouine, on frotte, on malaxe, on rince on essore…

Mes mains sont moites.

Je monte à la barre des accusés.

**OOo Flash back. oOO**

_Quatre semaines plus tôt…_

Elle arrive à Godric's hollow, tout sourire, ses pieds élégants dans l'âtre cendreuse.

Elle fait trois pas, prend soin de s'essuyer les semelles sur le tapis à frange et m'avise. Une bise chaleureuse, une poussée.

Voilà, je suis calé dans le fauteuil le plus confortable du salon, elle est debout, débarrassée de son sac à main et de sa cape, prête à faire le ménage. Dans ma vie.. et bien sur, à tout chambouler. Du Ginny tout craché.

.- « Salut perlimp- commençais-je.

.- Harry, trésor, j'ai tout prévu ! »

.- « ah bon ? je demande en me frottant le menton.

.- Scrimgeour, il va sans dire, souhaitait que tu sois écroulé en huis-clos. Heureusement, Hermione a obtenu que les audiences soient ouvertes au public ! bien, ne reste pas prostré dans ce fauteuil, il faut y aller !

.- Où ?

.- A Londres, Harry ! Tu n'imagines pas que ta défense se fait d'elle même dans ce trou à rat dans lequel tu te terres ! »

je m'extrayais de ce fauteuil confortable dans lequel elle m'a fait si délicatement prendre place mais j'en retombe aussi sec.

Elle sourit toujours.

.- « tu as reçu ta convocation, non ? »

j'acquiesce. Oui. Ce matin même. Dans une jolie enveloppe de vélin tabac avec un sceau de cire bleu cobalt.

.- « Je comparais d'ici quatre semaines, je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie, d'ici là, d'aller affronter des hordes d'hystériques de journalistes, chaque matin, en allant chercher du pain frais au bout de ma rue ! »

Elle vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir et croisse ses longues jambes gainés de bas noir.

.- « ce sera un coup de pouce, positif, trésor !

.- ah oui ? je ricane. Ginny, j'ai attendu si longtemps d'avouer à tous cet incident ! Mais pas comme ça ! Ca prend des proportions démesurées ! Ils ne respectent pas même Shannen ! Ils me relèguent dans la catégorie des fous dangereux, ce que je suis peut être, c'est vrai, après tout, j'ai..

.- Non.. Ne sois pas..

.- Toujours est-il qu'en m'accusant de cette faute professionnelle, on va tout remettre en question. Scrimgeour a monté le pays entier contre moi. Ce n'est plus la mort de Shannen qui prime ! C'est limite si on ne va pas me juger pour crime contre l'humanité . Alors autant que j'arrive entier si possible ! je serais plus à même de les convaincre de mon innocence ! Et arrête de m'appeler Trésor, je ne suis pas si mal en point que ça.. n'est ce pas ?

.-.. …

.- n'est ce pas ? »

Je grince. Ginny se mord la lèvre inférieure et caresse le cuir du canapé tout en me dévisageant.

.- « Non ! tu as juste une tête de déterré ! Ecoute, Harry ! Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Toi tu vas venir, on va te poser des question, et tu vas sourire, jouer le mielleux et laisser l'avocat faire le boulot ! Crois-moi, il est en or celui que je t'ai déniché !

.- Qui ?

.- Oskar Broundt. Tu te souviens. Il est excellent ! Il a retourné la cas de Rogue en trois tours de louche à chaudron !»

Je pousse un cri de panique.

.- « Oskar Broundt ! Je hurle en m'extrayant du siège. Gin ! Nuance : il était excellent.. Avant d'être virtuellement radié du banc pour avoir osé défendre un mangemort qui n'en était pas un ! Il est devenu alcoolo, faut-il te le rappeler ! »

Elle décroise les jambes. Le Nylon crisse.

Elle m'adresse son sourire le plus enchanteur et bat des cils. Elle a quelque chose sur le bout de la langue.. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à me surprendre.

.-« Il ne l'est plus !» Claironne t'elle.

Je l'entends presque faire 'et toc' dans sa petite tête.

Je me penche vers elle, en croisant les bras.

Suspicieux, je la prie de prendre la peine de développer.

.- « Et depuis quand ?

.- depuis mon passage ! Hier ! »

Voilà. Elle m'a surpris.

Elle a ce don.

Mais j'ai franchement connu de meilleures surprises. A tel point que je fais exploser une bûche morte dans un panier d'osier prés de la cheminée.

Elle ferme les yeux.

.-« calme-toi…

.- Que je me calme ! J'explose à mon tour. Tu le congédies, c'est clair, Ginny ! d'accord, je vais sortir d'ici, je vais tous leur rendre visite et je vais en trouver un bon, un valable ! Quelqu'un qui ne sera pas en cure de désintox ! Quoi ? quoi ? pourquoi tu te dandines comme ça ?

.- Tu perdrais ton temps !

.- bien sur que non !

.- si ! Soutient 'elle et un vase se fracasse sur le rebord de la cheminée.

.- oh, je t'en prie, reconnais que tu aurais pu accepter quelqu'un d'autre ! M'échauffais-je ce qui a pour conséquence de mettre d'extraire les tiroirs d'un secrétaire hors du meuble.

.- Non, justement, Harry... Oskar Broundt est le seul qui ai accepté de te défendre.. Tu comprends.. C'est toi ou le Ministre… »

silence. Oh Oui.. Bien sur.. je ne fais pas vraiment le poids.. je ne leur assure pas un avenir prometteur.. j'ai juste contribué à tuer le plus grand malade de l'histoire Sorcière.. Et c'est très peu… Et trop effrayant pour eux…

je déglutis. Je suis calmé. Totalement vidé. Abattu, même.

.- « très bien. » je dis.

Je ferme les yeux. Ginny me prend la main et la serre très fort.

.- « rien n'est perdu, Harry, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Je suppose que tu n'as pas écouté la radio et que tu attends que ces chouettes dehors renoncent à te délivrer leurs messages, mais il faut que tu saches que tu es soutenu..

.- Je sais, perlimpimpinne, j'ai des amis supers.. »

elle sourit bravement et secoue la tête.

.- « pas seulement.. il y a des manifestations dans la rue… Il y a des chansons en ton honneur.. Sans parler de Drago.. Il formate sa petite troupe de témoins dans l'ombre… Enfin, c'était avant que…

.- avant que quoi ?

.- qu'il soit arrêté et placé en détention provisoire au quartier des Aurors, Harry… Ordre du ministre… Marmonne t'elle. Il a saisi l'occasion de le juger aussi… »

les bûches prennent feu dans le panier d'osier. Ginny, aussitôt, l'arrose d'un puissant jet d'eau.

.- « Respire ! Conseille t'elle .

.- ok ! On y va, Ginny. »

je passe mon bras autour de ses frêles épaules et elle me tapote ma main dans laquelle elle a planté ses ongles.

Elle m'a convaincu.

On transplane.

Direction Londres.

**OOo**

_**Oskar Broundt cherche à ne pas laisser ses yeux dévier vers la table basse du salon qui renferme, dessous un plateau de verre, quelques bonnes bouteilles d'alcools apéritifs. **_

_**Il croise et décroise nerveusement ses jambes et un accroc se découvre sur l'ourlet de sa robe bleu-marine un rien élimé. Toussotant, il tourne trois pages de son calepin spiralé, remonte des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez rondouillard et se penche en avant. **_

_**.- « Vous saviez que ce charme lancé à votre défunte amie était potentiellement dangereux. Répète t'il d'une voix grasse.**_

_**.- Oui. Tout sort destiné à arrêter un ennemi a un caractère offensif. Celui là est mortel.**_

_**.-Non.**_

_**.- Si. Puisque Shannen…**_

**_.- Non, Monsieur Potter ! Vous m'avez dit que tout était une question de prolifération bactérienne. Ce sort _peut_ être mortel. Il le peut. Il ne l'est pas. Ne vous sentez pas coupable alors que vous n'êtes que responsable… »_**

_**A mon tour de toussoter et de croiser et décroiser les jambes. Je me lève vivement. Ce questionnaire, cet état de remise à niveau m'est presque insoutenable. Insoutenable, car, pour une fois, depuis l'incident, comme je me force à appeler ce moment tragique, on apporte une vision objective aux faits. Et cette vision là conforte celle de mes amis. Cette vision là me défend. Cette vision là me sauve. Elle m'acquitte des manigances, que, je n'en doute pas, Scrimgeour formate dans l'ombre. **_

_**.- « Hum…Monsieur Broundt, vous voulez boire quelque chose, une petite bière, du vin ? » Proposais-je.**_

_**Il blêmit et je me gifle mentalement.**_

_**.- «Euh, un café, Monsieur Potter, si vous avez? »**_

**oOo**

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard…._

Allongé sur un lit bas rudimentaire, mains croisées derrière la nuque, yeux rivés au plafond fissuré, Draco pense.

Des barreaux vert fluorescents anti-transplanage et quelques courts mètres nous séparent. Il n'ébauche pas un geste à l'entente de nos pas. Gawain me tapote l'épaule avant de me murmurer le code déverrouillant ce système régulièrement remis à jour. Une poignée de main cordiale, l'assurance de son aide et de celle de mes anciens collègues et il me laisse le soin de libérer cet accusé assez sympathique dont il avait été chargé de l'arrestation la veille au soir. Je l'entends fermer la porte de communication du bureau et j'avance vers la geôle carrée qui m'intéresse.

Sur mon passage, les autres retenus s'agitent. l'un, sans doute depuis peu en ces lieux, se précipite vers moi, oubliant un instant fatal cette barrière magique entre lui et moi. Une éblouissante lumière blanche s'en dégage et il recule, grimaçant et pestant, encore blessé de la décharge électrique qu'il a reçu. Un autre m'apostrophe, prenant garde à ne pas frôler les montants luminescent.

.-« Hey ! Petit ! Petit ! Viens voir par ici ! »

Je passe devant lui, sans un regard. J'entends le rire sarcastique de Draco, un peu plus loin.

.-« salut ».Lui dis-je.

J'ai vue sur le haut de son crâne. Il sursaute au son de ma voix et un sourire joyeux s'étire sur ses lèvres. Il ne bouge pas de sa couchette.

.- «Le fou exterminateur Potter vient rendre visite à un méchant mangemort ? Badine t'il.

.- En fait, c'est le sympathique Survivant qui vient te sauver… » Répartis-je.

J'appose mes mains sur un des barreaux en murmurant le contresort du jour. Les barreaux se dissolvent en de minuscules particules noirâtres qui se dispersent dans l'air.

Je regarde avec fierté la disparition de ce charme qui me séparait du blond, toujours, sereinement, allongé sur une couverture d'un jaune passé. J'ai moi-même breveté le sort après de nombreux essais d'emprisonnement de ma propre personne.

Draco bouge enfin. Il fait pivoter ses longues jambes et pose pieds à terre. Sans me regarder, il traverse les deux mètres qui nous sépare et me dépasse.

.- « Merci d'avoir payé ma caution. » dit-il, considérant ce qui se passe droit devant lui, soit une jeune sorcière peinturlurée qui mâchouille avec bruit un bubble-gum péteur.

L'attitude lointaine de Draco me déstabilise.

.- « Une broutille. » Fais-je d'un ton morne.

Après un long instant posé sur Draco, les yeux noirs de la midinette courent sur ma personne de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Elle sourit et nous adresse des clins d'œil trop aguicheurs.

.- « Salut, mes mignons… » Susurre -t'elle d'une voix désagréablement aigre.

Je grimace et pivote pour croiser le bleu du regard de Draco.

Il cille.

Puis, l'instant d'après, il est contre moi. Ses mains m'enserrent la nuque et son souffle chauffe mon oreille gauche.

.- « Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai pris l'alternative de ne pas me méfier, histoire qu'on se croise par hasard dans cet endroit sordide et que tu grimaces, toi aussi à sentir le regard plus qu'insistant de cette fille peroxydée sur chaque partie de ton corps… Chuchote t'il.

.- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Malfoy ! Ricanais-je

.- Mais sacrement goalé, comme toi, mon cœur ! Hurle la fille d'en face.

.- Pitié.. Harry.. Allons-y.. » s'exaspère Draco.

Il y a un tel accent d'urgence dans sa voix que je lui restitue aussitôt sa baguette et que nous disparaissons dans deux pops à peines audibles.

**OOo**

**_.- « lorsque vous avais intégré le centre de formation des Aurors, que vous ont ils dit des responsabilité ? Du statut ? Qu'est ce qui vous a étonné ?_**

**_.-Oh.. Ils ont beaucoup parlé d'un coté administratif que j'avais occulté.._**

_**.- « Hum hum.. acquiesce t'il. Autre chose ? »**_

**_sa plume courre. Azur rectiligne. Ponts. Tiges. nœuds. Que des aperçus de l'horizon sur la petite page blanche._**

_**.- « Bien.. En fait, il y a bien, une chose.. »**_

_**je ris doucement.**_

_**.- « ça m'a juste.. Marqué…**_

_**.- Je vous écoute, Mr Potter..**_

**_.- Gawain.. Enfin à cette époque Mr Gawain, le patron inabordable, insistait lourdement sur.. Le.._**

_**.- Oui ? »**_

_**la plume s'immobilise en l'air. je souffle le mot.**_

_**.- « Danger.**_

_**.- Et ?**_

_**.- Avec Ron, nous nous sommes regardés. Autour, ils avaient des airs hallucinés, les autres admis, je veux dire. Comme s'ils entraient dans le vif du sujet. Avec Ron, on, s'est penché en avant, sur nos chaises, d'un même geste irréfléchi, et on a écouté plus attentivement encore, si possible.. on a toujours besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce sujet, même si lui et moi avons baigné dedans quasi quotidiennement… Voilà. C'est tout. »**_

_**La plume libère son bleu clair. **_

_**D.A.N.G.E.R Ecrit-elle.**_

_**En lettres capitales. Majuscules. Pas de nœuds. Pas de ponts. Juste des barres. droites. Fermes. Et deux traits dessous. Bien nets. **_

_**Oskar Broundt pose sa plume.**_

_**.- « Café ? je propose.**_

_**.- Volontiers. » Sourit-il.**_

OOo

_Le lendemain…_

Hermione me tire du lit.

Elle a beaucoup de mal à se baisser pour m'attraper le bras et m'inciter à me lever, mais par contre, saisir la chaude couette et la laisser glisser à terre n'est pas tâche trop ardue pour elle et son gros ventre. Il me reste la chaleur humaine. De mauvaise fois, je me pelotonne contre Draco.

.- « C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS GAMINERIES ! J'AI DIT DEBOUT ! Hurle Hermione.

.- Tu vas rendre ton fils sourd, Hermione. » Baille Draco avant de déposer un doux baiser dans ma nuque.

Hermione rumine quelque chose et Draco me délaisse soudain. Je l'entends quitter la chambre, pieds nus, et j'ai froid. Je roule sur le ventre pour enlacer le traversin.

.- « laisse-moi dormir.. suppliais-je.

.- Cette fois, ça suffit ! Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! »

Je tourne la tête et ouvre les yeux.

Ma si _tendre_ amie, se tient poing sur les hanches, voûtée, les pieds en canard, belle comme jamais, et terriblement en colère contre moi.

.- « Harry Potter toi et moi avons un lourd programme, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et tout de suite ! Je t'attend dans la cuisine, illico presto ! Siffle t'elle, avant d'ajouter, rougissante : enfile quelque chose, avant tout de même… »

Elle quitte la pièce en se dandinant.

J'éclate de rire.

**oOo**

Je la regarde avec horreur.

.-« Tu peux répéter, Hermione ? »

Elle plante ses aiguilles dans une pelote de laine jaune avant de se lever, avec difficulté, et de prendre mon visage entre ses petites mains.

.- « Tout va très bien se passer, Harry. Ce ne seront pas des photos de propagande, cette fois…Tu y feras la tête que tu veux.

.- Il ne truquera rien, c'est certain ? vérifiais-je.

.- Colin s'est spécialisé dans les portraits animaliers. Crois tu que les superbes licornes qui paraissent dans ce magasine scientifique avec lequel il m'arrive de collaborer quelque fois, soient des chevaux peints en argent ?

.- Hum… Non ? »

Elle me tapote la joue.

.- « Et il ne va pas fonder un nouveau fan club 'vive Potter'? Tu prends le risque de rappeler à sa mémoire le monopole fourni par Harry ? »

Draco semble dubitatif. Il pose une fesse sur le bord de la table et restant sur un pied, entreprend de faire une mayonnaise pour accompagner un pain de saumon aux courgettes qu'il a cuisiné hier soir.

.- « Colin Crivey s'est assagi, comme chacun d'entre nous. Et un fan club ne nuirait en rien à Harry dans la situation actuelle, Draco. Colin n'a accepté qu'en souvenir de ta tolérance, Harry. Il sait à quel point il a du être.. Gluant.. »

je ricane en hochant du menton.

.- .. « A l'époque de Poudlard… Poursuit la future maman. Il va redonner une image positive de toi à la population ! ça va être super ! »

Je fixe d'un air absent les mouvements rapides du fouet de Draco dans le saladier de verre translucide. La mayonnaise prend.

.- « Si tu le dis, Herm.. Bon.. il arrive quand ? »

Le sort d'anti-intrusion se met en route. La sonnerie retentit stridente.

Surpris, Draco lâche le saladier. Sa mayonnaise barbouille le sol.

.- « Je l'ai jamais aimé ce gars et ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui ! on ne dérange jamais un chef qui fait de la mayonnaise, c'est une règle élémentaire de savoir vivre ! »

**oOo**

Hermione avait raison. Colin s'est assagi.

Il avait l'air d'être passé sous un sèche-cheveux géant quand je lui ai ouvert la porte de l'appartement et s'est contenté de dire :

.- « Wouh. Une arrivée ne passe pas inaperçu chez toi, Harry ! ça va ? »

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que « ouais, mais ça aurait pu aller mieux. »

il a hoché sa tête blonde, m'a suivi dans la cuisine, sans me poser une autre question, me félicitant juste pour le dernier match de la saison, et cela avec une rapidité qui m'a laissé pantelant. Si je me souviens bien, maintenant que son flash crépite et m'aveugle, m'empêchant de voir net les lettres du journal que je survole, il a du dire « tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien au Quidditch, c'est chouette ! ».

il a bien entendu eu un choc quand un Draco Malfoy furieux a entrepris de casser la coquille calcaire d'un œuf sur le haut de son crâne pour lui apprendre a être civilisé, mais je ne l'en blâme pas. Draco, furieux, est somme toute, toujours aussi inquiétant. Puis la surprise de le savoir chez son ancien meilleur ennemi devait être pour quelque chose au fait que Colin en tombe sur le postérieur.

Une heure plus tard, et nous voilà dans le salon. Il n'a rien dérangé de la pièce, aucune lumière n'a été modifiée, il ne m'a même pas demandé de mettre des habits seyants. Mon vieux pull de laine semble convenir. Colin me dit juste de faire une chose qu'il ne m'aurait jamais demander avant :

L'oublier.

Le problème est que, dans un premier temps, je n'y arrive pas. Je trouve ça terriblement stressant de me demander à quel moment il va me sauter dessus pour avoir un autographe. Puis, je me dis qu'il me croit peut être coupable. Mais, devant mon air scrutateur, il sourit, gentiment, en changeant sa pellicule avec dextérité.

.- « on va leur montrer que tu n'es pas un marginal, ok ? Que tu vis comme eux, que tu lis les mêmes quotidiens, qu'eux que tu manges les même trucs dégueulasses..

.- je te défends de critiquer ma cuisine, Crivey ! » siffle la voix de Draco, de la pièce voisine.

Hermione, qui surveille toute la scène depuis le canapé, glousse.

Colin porte son appareil à ses yeux, me vise, appuie sur le déclencheur, me prenant totalement au dépourvu et marmonne quelque chose, comme « ouais, naturel ! »

Puis, il désigne du doigt la porte de la cuisine.

.- « Ils ne savent pas que tu es gay, bien sur ? » demande t'il, sachant bien la réponse.

J'acquiesce. Draco entre dans la pièce, sourcils froncés, s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon propre.

.- « Crivey, je -» commence mon petit ami.

Colin nous jauge tous les deux. Il a vraiment l'air professionnel.

.- « Qui plus est avec Draco Malefoy.. chuchote le photographe, pensif.

.- ça te pose problème, peut être ? » lâche Draco d'un ton mielleux en m'enlaçant.

flash.

Rouge colère.

;- « Que je te reprenne à ça -

.- « Calme, Malfoy.. Celle là, c'est cadeau souvenir pour vous. Sourit Colin.

.- ah.. Bien.. »

Je me laisse aller à poser ma tête contre celle de Draco. Colin a changé. Vraiment. Il est bien. Il est sympa. Il a du répondant. Du tact. Il m'apaise presque. Il est aux antipodes de ce qu'il était avant la guerre, avant que son jeune frère ne meurt dans la mêlée sanglante de cette bataille terrible.

Flash.

.- « Mais les autres, non ! Sourit Colin.

.- Tu es sur ? Je demande, peu certain.

.- Il est temps qu'ils voient ton cœur, Harry.. Le tien aussi, Malfoy. La parole de Dumbledore va bien sur faire écrouler ces accusations sur ta qualité de Mangemort. Mais, on peut aider aussi en ce sens ! Votre inclination peut émouvoir la population ! Bon, on commence. Qu'est ce que tu fais, le matin, Harry ?

.- je lis le journal ?

.- ok, où ?

.- hum.. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre.»

il tend le bras et m'invite à faire comme si de rien. Je ramasse le journal sur la table passe. Draco retourne dans la cuisine, j'assure Hermione qu'elle peut aller à son cours de relaxation prénatale et je m'installe.

le flash crépite. Je reprends confiance.

_**.- « Bien alors.. Laissez-moi illustrer cela d'une autre façon : l'Avada Kedavra… L'Avada Kedavra. Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? »**_

_**je hausse les épaules. S'il savait ce que j'en pense. J'essaie de résumer.**_

_**.- « Mortel.. Injuste. Inacceptable… Trop brusque.**_

_**.- Et donc ? demande Oskar Broundt, me fixant avec intensité, attendant que je le dise.**_

_**.- Dangereux. Lâchais-je enfin. **_

_**.- Exact ! Acquiesce t'il en riant. Autre exemple, maintenant… Une zone à séisme.. oui mais le prix du terrain est faible, les gens s'y engouffrent.. Cette fois, quel est votre avis ? **_

_**.- Dangereux et stupide.**_

_**.- Mais encore ?**_

_**.- Je ne sais pas… Fréquent ?**_

_**.- voilà ! Pourquoi ?**_

_**.- Les gens prennent le risque. **_

_**.- vous avez le doigt dessus ! Le risque ! » **_

_**Il est totalement euphorique en appuyant sur ce mot ridiculement banal. Il arpente la pièce. Il a une robe neuve. Il a un meilleur teint aussi et ses yeux ne vont plus vers la table basse.**_

_**.- « le risque ? répétais-je, incrédule.**_

_**.- Oui. »**_

_**il ne sourit plus. Il s'arrête et se penche vers moi. Il me fait l'effet d'un instituteur considérant le potentiel d'un nouvel élève. **_

_**.- « Shannen et vous aviez pris le risque d'improviser, ce soir là, n'est ce pas ? Vous présumiez un danger potentiel ? Comme à chaque mission. Arrêtez-moi, si je me trompe.. **_

_**.- …**_

_**.- Alors, Mr Potter ? Avez-vous pris le risque ? le risque d'arrêter ces truands, de courir derrière eux sur ce toit glissant, de vous rompre le cou, le risque de réussir et d'ensuite aller boire un pot avec votre amie, ou encore le risque du plan B.. ou le risque que l'opération échoue.. Foire.. Que l'un de vous deux meurent dans l'exercice de sa fonction.. ? »**_

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Ron finit la poêlée de légumes.

Hermione sirote doucement, de l'eau aromatisée à la violette. Je ressers un peu de ce bon vin rosé sélectionné par Draco à Blaise, Ginny jette un nouveau regard à ce dossier spécial 'Harry Potter, sa vraie personnalité' paru dans le Chicaneur grâce à un bon coup de pouce de Luna et Draco me fait du pied sous la table en essayant d'empêcher Drake de picorer le pain tiède au milieu de la table lestée de bons plats.

.- « Moi, je dis que c'est plutôt pas mal.. et même mieux que ça ! Colin a fait du bon boulot ! Me rassure Ginny.

.- tu as eu des retombées, Harry ? Demande son compagnon.

.- courrier ! tout plein de courrier . euk euk.. piaille l'oiseau.

.- Drake exagère. Dis-je. Juste deux dizaines de lettres. »

Je tais le fait important. L'une d'elle était de Scrimgeoour. Il me sommait d'arrêter de suite toutes « ces absurdes tentatives de ralliement de la populations à coups d'articles élogieux »,. Je lui ai envoyé une réponse expéditive. Un seul mot suffisait. Un 'non'.

Je pense au nombre croissant de lettres qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.. demain en fait.. quand la suite du dossier paraîtra : 'Harry Potter, se dévoile entièrement : sa relation avec Draco Malfoy !'

.- « Le principal est que tu tiennes le coup ! Que ton moral soit bon ! Souligne Hermione.

.- A mon avis, si je tombe, Herm ce serait de fatigue. Toi et Ginny ne me laissait pas un moment de repos !

.- Et toi, Draco, comment ça se passe au 'Verre émeraude' ?

.- Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la restauration, un établissement a fermé ses portes à peine un mois après son ouverture. »

il boit une longue gorgée de vin et fait claquer sa langue. Il s'efforce de sourire.

Hermione soupire avec consternation et les autres ne savent pas quoi dire.

.- « ce n'est que provisoire. Affirme t'il. Le temps que les procès soient de l'affaire ancienne. »

Ginny se penche par dessus la table pour lui tapoter la main.

.- « quand tu rouvriras, nous serons tes premiers nouveaux clients ! S'écrie t'elle, enthousiaste.

.- En attendant, je crois que tu n'as pas tort..

.- J'ai quelques petites choses pour toi.. ça sort droit des archives du bureau.. le surprend Ron, agitant vigoureusement sa fourchette et un bout de rosbif en son bout. »

Draco toussote.

.- « Merci ! » chuchote t'il .

Il rougit, embarrassé, encore si peu habitué à la générosité des amis et Blaise prend sur lui de lui venir en aide en lançant une conversation sur le sport.

Drake sautille sur la table, éparpillant de son bec des bous de croûte de pain dorée. Il renverse mon verre de vin. Je le siffle avant qu'il ne cause plus de dommages.

Puisqu'il a retrouvé ses couleurs, il les exhibe avec fierté prenant le soin de faire le tour du lustre avant de se poser sur mon épaule.

Je souris à Draco. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et son pied se faufile au dessus de mon genoux.

.-« Fromage ? demandais-je, d'une voix rauque.

.- Vas–y, vieux ! »

Le pied de Draco réintègre sa chaussure et je me lève en emportant les plats vides, Drake toujours sur l'épaule.

.- « T'as besoin d'aide ? demande Gin.

.- laisse, j'y vais. »

Draco me rejoint dans la cuisine.

J'apprécie beaucoup que mes amis ne nous fassent pas remarquer la longue attente du fromage, les rougeurs de nos joues et lèvres ainsi que notre souffle court.

_**.- « Alors, avez-vous pris le risque, Hary ? **_

_**.-Oui.**_

_**.- …**_

_**.- Oui, je l'ai pris.**_

_**.- Expliquez-moi. Je ne comprends pas. »**_

_**Il pose sa tasse de café. Il y rajoute toujours un nuage de lait.**_

**_Il comprend très bien. Il veut que j'exorcise._**

_**.- « C'est le métier qui veut ça. Murmurais-je amer.**_

_**.- En effet, c'est le métier.. Alors, dites, quel est le facteur cause de la mort de votre collègue et amie Shannen ? Vous.. ou la faute à pas de chance ? »**_

_**Fatalité… Voilà, le coupable.**_

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Je prie Ron de m'excuser un instant et il réfléchit déjà à la façon tortueuse de me mettre en échec et mat. En un coup.

Draco s'est absenté pour prendre l'air, seul, et faire le point, avant que nous ne comparaissions.

Je traîne des pieds vers l'entrée et marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant qui se trouve sur le seuil.

.- « Salut, Harry. »

Je m'adosse au chambranle.

.- « Samantha? »

Samantha dodeline de la tête. Elle sourit et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, me fat une bise, puis se rétracte, mal à l'aise.

.- « Je suis venu m'excuser. D'avoir été aussi conne. Blessante. .. si peu compréhensive.. Et aussi de n'avoir jamais vraiment chercher à voir plus loin sur toi que tes prouesses sportives.. Puis de cette attitude ridicule au restaurant de.. euh.. ton petit ami, c'est ça ?

.- c'est ça. » Concordais-je, sèchement.

Elle sort une coupure de journal de la poche de sa cape.

.- « Vous êtes mignons. » Dit elle.

Et je sais qu'elle est sincère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mentir.

.- « Tu veux entrer ? » Proposais-je en m'effaçant.

Elle refuse.

.- « Non. Non, merci Harry.. je venais juste te dire.. Si tu as besoin d'un témoin.. je peux venir parler de ton intégrité. Je voudrais bien d'ailleurs. Voilà.. je suis contente de t'avoir vu.. courage, coéquipier.»

Elle m'adresse un petit signe de la main et transplane.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la remercier.

D'avoir compris.

De voir la réalité.

_**Oskar Broundt me sourit. Il hoche la tête avec approbation. **_

_**.- « Maintenant que vous êtes convaincu de ne pas être un criminel, nous allons attaquer le vif du sujet. »**_

_**exclamation surprise alors que je rends le sourire.**_

_**.- « Pardon ? le vif du sujet ? » S'exclame Draco.**_

_**Il se lève du siège au fond duquel il suit tous nos échanges verbaux dans le plus profond silence, jusqu'à s'en laisser oublier.**_

_**Il regarde Oskar Boundt de biais en avançant vers lui. **_

_**.- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites 5h00 par jour, 7 jours sur 7 depuis près d'une semaine et demi ?**_

_**.- Non. Répond mon avocat.**_

_**.- Ah. »**_

_à suivre…_

_hi hi hi…_

_voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine !_

_j'espère que vous n'aviez pas oublié toute l'histoire !_

_pleins de bisouuuuus_

_bidibou_


	8. Utopia

_La petite rubrique :__voici un nouveau chapitre! **merci à tous pour vos motivantes reveiws !** je suis terriblement désolée, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre.. excusez-moi, je vous remercie énormément ! (vous pouvez continuer à me motiver, bien sur ! )_

* * *

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Utopia.**

_**.- Monsieur Potter, que plaidez-vous ?**_

_**.- Non coupable.**_

Il fait une chaleur étouffante ce soir. Une chaleur d'orage. Le ciel s'est animé, se couvrant de cumulus cendrés et a chargé l'atmosphère d'une électricité palpable. Draco et moi y avons assisté pendant des heures, respirant l'air lourd par le balcon de la chambre, attendant que ça se passe, que l'abcès soit crevé. Mais vingt-deux heures sonnent et aucun nuage ne semble prêt à éclater. Ils semblent attendre. Mais attendre quoi ?

Allongé sur le lit, sur le flanc, une brise par trop légère vient me chatouiller. Je considère Drago assis nonchalamment au milieu du matelas. Les jambes nues repliées sur son coté gauche, il est légèrement incliné vers l'avant pour 'dresser ce stupide volatil qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête de piaf'. Drake sautille partout et prend un malin plaisir à ne pas faire plaisir à l'homme qui essaie de l'amadouer avec des noix de cajou appétissantes.

Draco me lance un regard de coté quand je glousse de ses échecs lamentables en matière de domptage de perroquet savant.

Ses yeux brillent avec amusement. Vaincu, il lance les noix à Drake. Lui, pas peu fier de remporter sa troisième manche de la journée, les croque avec bruit.

Puis, prenant son nouvel instructeur par surprise, il grimpe sur son épaule et lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille avant de disparaître au dehors.

Draco, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le regarde planer au-dessus d'un parterre de fleurs du square sur lequel donne la croisée.

J'éclate de rire devant son air ahuri et lui lance un oreiller à la figure pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

.- « Il va mal ton oiseau, me répond-il en relançant la housse bourrée de plumes. Il m'a pris pour toi.

.- Crétin ! Il te mène en bateau depuis des jours ! » Ricanais-je en l'assommant à nouveau de projectiles cotonneux.

Draco délaisse les oreillers pour bondir sur moi et m'attaquer par un de mes points faibles. Les chatouilles. Une réaction puérile. Mais j'aime ça. Et j'en ai besoin. Puis, nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de nous amuser ensemble.

Lui rit. J'aime son rire. Je me tortille dans tous les sens pour échapper à ses doigts fins mais il m'écrase de son poids.

.- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? »

Il a un sourire en coin particulièrement narquois.

.- « Il t'apprécie.. Et a très bien ..Compris ..Non.. Pas là.. Dra.. Draco..

.- Oui ? Mon cœur ? Se marre t'il en m'infligeant une véritable torture pulmonaire. Je t'écoute. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, il pose sagement ses mains sur mes pectoraux. Je cille en réalisant que c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle.. « Mon cœur.. » Ça sonne bien dans sa bouche.

Je profite de l'accalmie pour reprendre mon souffle et relève ma tête, par-dessus un bras croisé derrière ma nuque. Draco est tranquillement assis sur mon torse, à califourchon. Il invite à la luxure et le sait pertinemment.

.- « Il a compris quoi ?

.- Que tu lui offres une friandise quand tu es persuadé qu'il ne t'estimera jamais. »

Il se penche vers moi et infiltre le bleu-gris de son regard dans le mien.

.- « Il est comme moi, alors, Harry ? »

Mon sourire s'efface. Mon estomac se tord. Dehors, un éclair illumine le ciel.

.- « ça me peine que tu penses, ça Malfoy ! » Crachais-je, particulièrement furieux, pour le coup et je le repousse assez brutalement pour m'extraire de sous lui.

Je ne prends pas la peine de le regarder et sort de la pièce, claquant la porte, ressentant cet étrange pincement au cœur bien trop douloureux et m'infiltrant dans la cuisine, me sert un verre d'eau glacé que je bois d'un coup.

J'entends un bruit sourd et les murs tremblent. Il semble être assez enragé lui aussi, s'il s'en prend aux cloisons.

Je m'appuie contre la porte du frigo et ferme les yeux.

J'appose le verre froid contre ma joue.

C'est notre première dispute .. Encore que non…il y a déjà eu celle à propos de Drake. ; tiens, encore Drake.. Comme quoi le hasard… Mais cette fois là, nous n'étions pas un couple… Nous n'habitions pas ensemble..

Oui ce soir, on peut dire que c'est notre première querelle, de couple.

Quoique.. Nous n'avons pas eu de mots.

Je n'ai eu que ce regard scrutateur, ce regard qui doutait, ce regard qui semble n'avoir jamais été effleuré par l'idée que ce n'était pas que du sexe, lui et moi. Ce regard qui n'a pas sur voir mes sentiments véritables.

Et je lui en veux. En fait, non, je m'en veux. Car s'il doute de moi, c'est entièrement ma faute. C'est que je ne lui montre pas assez d'amour. C'est que je ne lui ai rien avoué.

Je r 'ouvre les yeux, pose mon verre dans l'évier en inox. Ma décision est prise.

Par la fenêtre, je vois de nouveau la foudre s'abattre. Le ciel gronde. Mais rien ne tombe, juste ma colère.

A pas furtifs, je reprends le chemin de la chambre, foulant des pieds la moquette épaisse qui étouffe tout bruit. La porte grince quand je l'entrebâille. Il est assis sur le lit. Là, même où je l'ai rejeté, du moins je le crois. Il relève la tête et de fines mèches couleur blé s'emprisonnent dans ses longs cils. Je m'infiltre à l'intérieur. Ma culpabilité semble peser comme un repas mal digéré dans mon estomac.

Draco soupire.

.- « c'était notre première dispute.. Murmure t'il. Enfin.. Non. Il n'y pas eu de mots.. Pas vraiment. »

Je me laisse tomber face à ses mollets. Lui baisse les yeux, moi je les lève.

.- « C'est bien, je trouve.

.- Pourquoi ? Questionne t'il, amer.

.- Parce que ça veut dire qu'on peut se réconcilier. »

Je cherche ses yeux. Je les trouve. Après un temps, il me fait signe de le rejoindre et j'obtempère sans me faire prier.

Sagement, je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses fermes, tandis qu'il s'empare de mes épaules. On se rapproche . Doucement. Infiniment doucement. On se rapproche encore.

Dieu que c'est bon de se réconcilier avec lui.

Dieu, que j'aime son odeur, si fraîche, comme une bouffée de printemps.

Et son nez, contre le mien, si délicieusement près que je peux boire le souffle de sa bouche convoitée comme s'il s'agissait d'un élixir de bonheur.

Et ses lèvres. Si douces, si roses, si sucrées, sur les miennes, qui les effleurent, qui les suçotent, qui les humectent.

Nos yeux se ferment et nos langues dansent.

Les baisers se finissent par des sourires francs.

.- « je ne le pensais pas. Et je ne pense pas plus que tu ne m'estimes pas. Confesse t'il, une main dans mes cheveux.

.- Moi je pense que j'ai trop attendu pour te dire.. Que. Je t'aime, Draco. »

Sourire. Rougeur.

Clignement de ses yeux orage.

Un éclair illumine la pièce. Violemment.

Toute la beauté de cet homme que je tiens dans mes bras s'imprime dans ma rétine.

Le vent souffle cette fois. Fort. Le ciel ne gronde plus, trop occupé à se déverser.

Bienheureux de se répandre.

Comme cette déferlante de sensations libératrices dans chaque recoin de mon corps alors que Draco fond sur moi, m'amollissant de sa bouche, de ses caresses et m'excitant comme un diable en se frottant sensuellement contre moi, me susurrant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

Mais je l'arrête d'une question ; elle m'est venue, soudainement. Elle m'est apparue comme la pièce manquante à notre couple. L'une des rares choses qu'il me reste à apprendre de lui, la couleur idéale qui le rend si cher à mes yeux, l'essence qui le fait vivre.

.- « ma vision du monde parfait ? » Répète t'il.

Il dodeline de la tête.

.- « Elle a changé. Avant, quand j'étais aveuglé par l'ambition revue à la baisse de Père, je rêvais d'être meilleur.

.- mais tu es devenu meilleur ! » Je m'exclame.

Il rit, doucement.

.- « Tu ne comprends pas. Je voulais être meilleur que toi, au quidditch, meilleur que Hermione en cours, meilleur que Londubat en bota. On m'a conditionné pour que je sois parfait. On attendait toujours plus. Je voulais un monde où mes parents ne me demanderaient rien, où j'aurais satisfait toutes leurs attentes. J'y occultais le lord. Et je te rayais. Définitivement. »

Je hoche la tête. Je conçois ça. Moi aussi, souvent, si souvent, j'aurais aimé gommer ce sourire suffisant qu'il arborait et en effaçant ça, je l'aurais fait disparaître lui. Car ce sourire c'était lui.

Il bouge doucement et s'allonge à mes cotés de façon à me faire face. Il se penche légèrement et me baise les lèvres. Puis se recule, si peu que ces cils effleurent mes joues mal rasées.

.- « Et maintenant ? » Je demande.

Il s'humecte les lèvres et sourit, tendrement.

.- « je ne te raye plus. Tu es là. Dans mon monde parfait, mon petit univers utopique. C'est une pièce. De la musique douce s'y diffuse. Et il y a des individus, connus ou non, en cercles. Et on parle, sans se juger, on se croit, sans se poser de questions, et parfois, on se jette dans les bras de quelqu'un car on l'apprécie. On ne connaît pas les mots 'torts, nuire, guerre'. La mort est vue comme un renouveau. Les parents vivent âgés, ils n'attendent que le bonheur de leurs enfants…Et nous, dans la pièce, on se sent bien, toujours en sécurité, entiers et confiants. Et tu me souris… Mais, il n'y a pas que dans ce rêve que tu me souris, Harry, ça me permet d'aimer ma vie actuelle. Ça me permet de t'aimer.. Toi..»

Je me pince les lèvres.

.- « waouh. Fais-je.

.- Oui, hein ? » Rit-il.

Je l'attire contre moi. Il m'enserre de ses bras et nos jambes s'emmêlent. Je niche ma tête dans son cou. Il baille puis laisse vagabonder ses mains sur mon dos nu..

.- « Dormons, mon cœur. Propose t'il.. Demain. ..Demain, c'est le grand jour. »

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Etrangement, je n'ai pas peur. Demain, oui, c'est le grand jour. Le procès d'assise du siècle.

Mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment, c'est que Draco a tenu sa promesse, tout va bien.. Et il est là pour moi…

Dehors, il pleut des trombes. L'air est pur.

Draco s'endort.

J'aime la pluie.

**Oo00oo**

Premier Jour du procès. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry.

Monsieur le président est en fait Madame la Juge. Ses parents Moldus l'avaient nommée Eleanor Rigby voilà quarante quatre ans.

Nous nous levons comme un seul homme lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle d'audience. Ses petits talons de bois claquent sur le parquet embaumant la cire d'abeille. Elle semble magistrale lorsqu'elle prend place derrière sa longue table et simplement splendide quand elle s'assied en prenant garde de ne pas froisser sa robe de fonction en velours parme et cuivre.

Un signe de tête. Pas de sourire sur ses lèvres soulignées d'un léger rouge à lèvres lilas.. C'est une belle femme. Une belle femme qui décidera du chemin qu'il me faudra suivre.

.- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Nous nous exécutons.

J'essaie désespéramment de ne pas racler ma chaise sur le sol.

_.- Eleanor ! Rentre à la maison ! Il est l'heure de manger !_

_Une frimousse rêveuse émerge de derrière un talus de hautes herbes. L'adolescente rit, saute sur ses pieds, se débarrasse des fleurs qui jonchent sa jupe plissée et trotte jusqu'à la maison. Maman l'attend sur le pas de la porte._

_.- Je sais ce que je veux faire après Poudlard ! S'exclame la jeune fille._

_Maman retire un coquelicot fané dans ses raides et soyeux cheveux bruns._

_.- Je veux veiller sur les gens. Les sauver des mauvais pas. Les remettre dans le bon chemin. Leur rappeler que la magie n'est pas forcément le plus important.. Tu vois ?_

_.- Il faudrait que tu sois Dieu, pour cela. Sourit Maman. Tes mains sont propres ?_

_Eeleanor fronce son nez constellé de taches de son. Ses mains sont maculées de poussières. Maman rit gentiment._

_.- Mon cœur…Il faudrait déjà que tu veilles sur toi-même…Ou te diriger vers un grade moins élevé…_

_Elle roule des yeux, se frotte le menton et hoche sa tête._

_.- juge.. C'est pas mal ? T'en penses quoi, Mman ?_

Une porte s'ouvre. Un Auror conduit au box un peu en retrait sur ma gauche un groupe de cinq personnes. Les jurés. Le premier est un vieux Sorcier dont les bajoues grises lui dévorent le visage. Il s'appuie sur une lourde canne et soupire avec contentement une fois assis.

**Abraham Ferguson. C'est son nom. Un nom respecté dans son quartier. Il a beau être incommodé par ces rhumatismes douloureux, il n'en reste pas moins l'homme au jugement considéré comme irréfutable, et ce depuis sa prime jeunesse. Il enfile ses chaudes pantoufles fourrées et sourit à la photographie de sa femme défunte. Il trouve que le hasard fait bien les choses. Il a toujours rêvé de serrer la main de Harry Potter. Qu'il ait tué sa collègue ou non ! Ce gosse là a arrêté l'ordure qui a agressé Cora, sa nièce au troisième degré. Et Abraham tient à le remercier.**

Ce n'est pas sa voisine de droite, une jeune femme, de mon âge, blonde, permanentée, et outrageusement maquillée qui lui aurait proposé un bras souteneur. Elle s'assied, me jette un coup d'œil enjôleur et croise ses jambes fuselées. Je détourne les yeux.

**.- « Harry Potter ! Harry Potttterrrrr ! S'écrie hystériquement Lindsay Johnsen à sa meilleure amie, Sue-Ellen.**

**.- Ouais ! Ma fille, t'as du bol. Mâchonne son esthéticienne d'amie en roulant sa langue sur un bubble-gum rose. **

**.- je vais juger Harry Potter ! Waouh ! Ah, non, Sue-Chou, le rouge s'est d'un démodé ! Mes pieds valent mieux que ça ! Mets du rose, ma poulette ! aaah ! Si tu savais ce que je suis excitée ! Encore trois jours à attendre ! Ce qu'il est canon, quand même…On pourra sûrement aller boire un pot ensemble après que ce procès soit bouclé.. Et puis s'il est bi.. Plus si affinités.. »**

**Elles roucoulent comme des pigeons psychopathes.**

C'est ensuite un sorcier à l'air pincé, sanglé dans une robe démodée qui trébuche sur la seule marche de la légère estrade. Sa collègue pimbêche glousse et il lève le menton avec hauteur. Ses yeux se plissent avec fureur.

**.- « Thomas ! Cessez d'être aussi stressé, Par milles Limaces ! Je veille sur la boutique ! S'emporte Janice, en lui fermant la porte au nez.**

**.- Oui mais, il faut..**

**.- il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, allez à ce fichu procès en paix ! Je m'occupe de tout, et au nom du ciel, soyez humain ! »**

**Voyant que sa secrétaire ne lui ouvrira plus la porte, Thomas Grant tourne le dos et resserre frileusement les pans de sa cape autour de lui. Ce procès est une perte de temps. **

La sorcière qui suit semble être une mère de famille des plus respectables. Huit fins bracelets d'argent tintinnabulent à son rond poignet basané. Elle doit rajuster son sari de coton avant de pouvoir s'asseoir.

**.- « Manoj, chéri ? Dans la buanderie il y a et des rassouls (1) de coté, pour votre repas de midi… Chéri, ne donne pas de Halwa (2) trop sucrés aux enfants, pense à aller chercher Kamala chez ta mère et.. ».**

**Manoj rit, lui retire Baba des bras et rajuste son Chuddah (3) de satin bleu azur sur sa tête anxieuse.**

**.- « Shanta ! Tout va bien se passer. Autant pour moi et les enfants que toi à ce procès.**

**.- Je ne saurais pas juger. Je n'ai pas l'instruction. Se lamente t'elle. Et si Harry Potter est innocent. Si on le condamne ? Je ne suis qu'une simple Dhobi (4)!**

**.-Une Dhobi qui élève avec sagesse ses enfants. Tu seras parfaite. D'accord.. D'accord Shanta ?**

**.-Humm.. Oui.. « **

**Shanta Achebe fait la moue, regarde le Ooloo (5) qui lui a apporté le pli. Son mari l'embrasse et elle sort. Elle espère qu'elle saura discerner la vérité.**

L'homme qui suit a un bouc piquant de malice et ses yeux noirs bridés pétillent un instant. Juste avant son passage par la petite barrière repoussée par l'Auror. Là, il s'arrête, prend une grande inspiration, et entre, sérieux comme un mage.

**Il couchait ses trois petites sœurs. **

**.- « Xia-Long. Cria sa mère de la cuisine. **

**.- Zhe shishen me ? » **_(qu'est ce que c'est)_** demanda t'il, énervé qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort pour parler anglais.**

**Il déambula jusqu'à elle. Elle lui tendit un pli. Il le parcourut, yeux écarquillés. Elle tentait désespéramment de voir par-dessus son épaule.**

**.- « Je vais faire partir du jury pour le procès de Harry Potter…lâcha t'il, incrédule.**

**.- Bah ça ce n'est pas croyable ! » S'exclama t'elle dans un anglais parfait.**

**Il fronca les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle papillonna des yeux innocemment.**

**.- « t'en fais une sacrée, toi. » Ricana Xia-Long et il l'attira à lui pour lui coller deux gros bécots sur sa joue fanée.**

Assis dans mon petit box, j'observe la salle. Elle est remplie.

Oskar Broundt est particulièrement soigné, aujourd'hui. Il relit quelques notes et sentant min regard, relève la tête pour esquisse un fin sourire.

Son comparse de l'accusation, le procureur Fleeman, sort de son attaché-case une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il vide quasiment.

A mes pieds, une sorcière aux cheveux verts s'apprête à scriber le procès.

Au deuxième rang, je vois les têtes de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

Draco ne peut pas assister, étant jugé à comparaître.

Je tourne mon regard vers un homme qui avance vers moi, tenant dans ses mains le sacro-saint livre des Sorciers. « Le Grimoire de Merlin »

Il me demande de poser ma main droite sur la large page de cuir rouge, craquelée par les âges, et j'élève le bras. Ma paume vient s'étaler sur la couverture. Le cuir est tiède.

Je déglutis. Tous les regards convergent vers moi. Pas que je n'en ai pas l'habitude, mais j'ai terriblement peur… Je m'efforce, en écoutant l'homme parler d'une voix solennelle de m'emplir du sourire de Draco. Des expressions de son visage sublimé par l'éclat électrique de cette foudre qui avait illuminé notre chambre.

.- « Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.. ? »

Je me racle la gorge. Ma voix fuse, sincère, sereine.

.- « je le jure. »

Le livre glisse sous ma main et l'homme se retire.

Cette fois, le procès commence.

Je me tiens le plus droit possible sur ma chaise et regarde fixement devant moi.

oOo

J'ai la gorge sèche…

Deux heures que le procureur s'acharne sur moi. Deux heures que j'essaie de ne pas ciller. Deux heures que je supporte le ton mordant de sa voix. Deux heures que j'attends le tour d'Oskar Broundt.. Deus heures de trop.. Deux heures seulement dans cet enfer qui s'ouvre sous mes pieds..

.- « En tant qu'Auror, vous et Shannen Turnhall aviez le droit d'user de la force pour maintenir l'ordre ? » Questionne l'avocat.

Je me souviens dans un froncement de sourcil de cette fois, où nous avons du en venir aux mains pour arrêter la cavalcade folle d'une voleuse de sous-vêtements. Shannen lui avait littéralement sauté dessus pour la plaquer au sol. Pendant une semaine, je l'avais surnommé affectueusement TacklingGirl et je l'avais emmené voir un match de Rugby Moldu. En riant, elle m'avait lancé une poignée de pop-corn au visage et m'avait menacé des pires tortures pour que je cesse mes plaisanteries.

Puis, je me souviens de cette autre fois, où je m'étais départi de ma baguette, et les mains vides, je m'étais avancé jusque cet homme qui menaçait de faire sauter l'immeuble de la société dont il était licencié économique depuis la veille. Il s'était effondré contre mon épaule en sanglotant, brisé.

.- « Voulez-vous que je repose la question, Monsieur Potter ?

.- Non. » Répondis-je, sortant de mes pensées.

Cet homme là est un bon. Il a ça dans le sang. L'attaque je veux dire. Je gage qu'il a été batteur au Quidditch dans son jeune temps.

.- « Alors, répondez.

.- Parfois, éludais-je.

.- ça n'est pas une réponse, monsieur. Insiste t'il.

.- C'est la seule valable, sauf votre respect, monsieur le procureur. »

L'homme semble hésiter à aller plus avant, il me tourne le dos. Avance doucement vers les jurés, dressés et attentifs sur leur chaise. Puis, croisant ses mains derrière son dos, il pivote de nouveau vers moi, et claque sa langue contre son palais.

.- « Monsieur Pottter, discutons, si vous le voulez bien. »

Je hoche la tête.

.- « Selon vous… Fait-il, d'une voix traînante… Quelle est votre faiblesse ? »

Je jette un regard interrogateur à Oskar Broundt. Où veut en venir Fleeman ?

Mon avocat secoue sa tête et m'enjoint à répondre.

Tentant pour le tout, je lâche le morceau. Un pan de ma vie se dévoile entièrement dans ma réponse ferme.

.- « La naïveté. Il me faut toujours un sacré moment avant de me rendre compte qu'on me manipule. »

Murmures dans l'assistance. Coups de marteau de Madame la présidente.

Oskar approuve. Hermione triture un mouchoir.

.- « On vous manipule ? Sourit l'avocat.

.- Exactement.

.- Vous en parlez comme si c'était chose fréquente. Mais il s'agit peut être d'un aiguillage, pour votre bien et ceux de vos comparses, non ?

.- Si l'on ne m'avait pas manipulé, j'aurais comparu voilà déjà longtemps pour-

.- permettez que je vous coupe. »

Je ne le permets pas. Je me renfrogne.

.- « C'est quelque peu choquant de votre bouche, Monsieur Potter, d'entendre dire que vous ne faites pas la pluie et le beau temps, Se raille t'il. Alors, dites-moi… Vous manipulez-on ce soir là ?

.- Euh.. Non.

.- Et votre collègue est morte.

.- Oui. Concordais-je.

.- Suite à votre sort…. Vous l'avez donc tué.

.- Non ! M'indignais-je.

.- elle est bien morte, n'est ce pas ? Répète t'il, se penchant vers moi.

.- oui ! Répétais-je aussi. Mais je ne-

.- Récapitulons. Vous lancez un sort. Shannen meurt. Mais vous ne l'avez pas tué. N'essayez-vous pas vous-même de nous mentir.. De nous.. Manipuler ? » Ricane t'il.

La moitié de la salle étouffe des petits rires. Je serre les dents.

.- « Objection. L'accusation s'autorise au sarcasme pour divertir l'assistance.. »

Oskar Broundt s'est levé élégamment. Madame la Présidente, hoche sa tête brune.

.-« Accordée. Veuillez, Maître Fleeman, je vous prie, reprendre en vous gardant de commentaires privés d'aucune sorte. »

L'avocat s'incline.

.- « Pouvez vous nous expliquer, Monsieur Potter ? »

Le verre d'eau à ma droite est vide. J'ai soif.

.- « Ce sort n'est pas mortel. Il peut l'être s'il est couplé à des facteurs secondaires. Comme une pneumonie. Mal guérie. »

L'homme de loi se mord la lèvre inférieure. Murmures dans l'assemblée. Ils ignoraient ce petit détail, bien sur.

.- « Or, repris-je, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Monsieur le procureur, je ne fais pas la pluie et le beau temps.. Je ne suis pas responsable de cette maladie. Je n'ai pas tué Shannen. »

oOo

Je n'ai mangé qu'un demi-hot-dog. Même Ron semblait avoir du mal à finir son deuxième.

.- « tu t'en es très bien sorti, Harry ! Cherche à me rassurer Hemione. Tu es resté calme, et Fleeman, est pourtant plutôt intimidant !

.- Puis, cette après-midi, c'est Broundt qui t'interroge ! Il va remonter la faille à la surface…

.- si tout se passe comme prévu, Harry.. Demain, tu écouteras, c'est tout. Ajoute Ginny.

.- tu as du ketchup, là. »

Je lève un doigt pour désigner le coin de sa lèvre. Elle me cueille d'un regard désapprobateur et m'arrache ma serviette de papier pour s'essuyer.

.- « Harry… »

Je soupire.

Je crois que ce sera encore pire la suite, d'être là à entendre les commentaires des autres…leurs mensonges, ou les explications non approfondies…

oOo

Oskar me demande s'il peut commencer.

Je cligne des paupières. Je fais signe que oui.

Mon verre d'eau est plein.

Oskar Broundt se tourne vers Madame la Présidente. Il s'incline légèrement, sourit.

.- « Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, madame la Présidente, Messieurs et mesdames les Jurés. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Mais.. Mais nous avions énormément d'arguments en ma faveur à dévoiler ! Mais, justement on devait en avoir pour un certain bout de temps !

Il m'adresse un sourire complice.

Il se veut rassurant. Il pianote sur la petite tablette de bois devant mes genoux. Puis fait demi-tour.

Il toussote, relit quelques annotation sur un de ses calepins, le repose sur sa table. Sa robe virevolte. Il revient vers moi à grandes enjambées. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi dynamique. J'avoue qu'il fait un peu peur, si plein d'assurance…

.- « Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais revenir sur un point dont vous avez parlé avec mon collègue. Déclare t'il.

.- Très bien. Fais-je.

.- Hum.. Marmonne t'il avant de parler haut et fort. Maître Fleeman, vous a, ce matin, posé une question sur l'utilisation de la force pour maintenir l'ordre. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil. J'acquiesce, gravement d'un signe du menton, avant de me rappeler qu'il faut toujours répondre à voix haute.

.- « Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? »

Je grimace. Tout à l'heure, on ma clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une réponse.

.- « Vous avez répondu.. 'Parfois', si je ne m'abuse. »

Les yeux d'Oskar m'invitent à lui faire confiance.

Je me penche en avant sur ma chaise.

.- « Oui. »

Il sourit.

« Moi, je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi ? »

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

Les cours théoriques de l'apprentissage du métier d'Auror défilent dans ma boite crânienne. Je crois que je commence à saisir cette idée qui a germé dans le cerveau de mon avocat. Particulièrement brillant, je dois dire.

.- « ça dépendait de ce que la situation exigeait.

.- Qui analysait la situation ?

.- Les agents sur le terrain. Dis-je en dodelinant de la tête

.- Et plus généralement ?

.- les supérieurs hiérarchiques, évidemment, souris-je. Il aime ça. »

Quelques nouveaux rires fusent. Je me détends.

.- « Donc votre partenaire, Shannen, avait l'ascendance ?

.- Oui.

.- Est-ce que vous respectiez cela, Monsieur Potter.

.- Evidemment, elle connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier. Elle était brillante ! »

Oskar se tourne vers les jurés. Ceux-ci le dévorent des yeux quand il se retourne vers moi.

.- « Limitons le champ.. Ce soir là, qui a décidé.. D'improviser ?

.- Shannen. »

Oskar se tourne vers Eleanore Rigby.

.- « Je n'ai plus de questions votre honneur. »

Ginny sourit comme une folle. Hermione lève un pouce en l'air. Ron cligne des yeux, impressionné que ma défense se fasse en moins de cinq minutes avec un impact aussi considérable.

On me prie de bien vouloir me retirer.

Je serre vigoureusement la main de mon avocat.

oOo

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

Draco m'accueille avec un baiser fougueux.

.- « Tu as été génial, Harry ! S'écrit-il, souriant. J'ai tout suivi à la radio ! Et Broundt. »

Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts.

.- « Broundt. Un virtuose ! Il a conclut ton interrogatoire en beauté. »

Il disparaît dans la cuisine et je l'entends me crier qu'il l'aurait bien embrassé s'il avait été là. Puis, il me demande comme je me sens.

.- « En manque d'un gars qui veut me voler mon avocat pour une partie de jambe en l'air ... » Bougonnais-je.

Je vois sa main pâle surgir et il me tire par le col de ma robe.

- Jaloux ? .

.- Peut être bien qu'oui. Badinais-je. Il faudrait que tu me convainques qu'il n'y a pas de raison à ça. »

Son sourire s'étend.

.- « On peut arranger ça, je crois…. »

_à suivre.._

* * *

(1)rassouls : beignets farcis

(2)halwa : bonbons

(3)Chuddah : châle

(4)Dhobi : blanchisseuse.

(5)Ooloo : hibou.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! bisous fous !

bibidibabdibou!


	9. Guilty or innocent?

_La petite rubrique : voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! _

_Huum , que dire : wow ! on vient de passer le cap des 100 reviews, c'est génial, rectification, que dis-je vous êtes géniaux ! je trouve ça très chouette, parce qu'à l'origine ce devait être un os.. _

_Ce que je trouve moins chouette c'est que mon pc sur Lille m'ait lâché lundi et que j'avais le temps pour répondre à vos reviews enregistrées sur disquette (j'étais très organisée en prévision du blocage de la fac ) mais sans pc pas de lecture de disquette, donc frustration et résultat : j'ai fait des petites reviews car prise par le temps c'était des petits mots ou. ;rien.. ce qui aurait été encore plus moche… .. m'en voulez-vous beaucoup ? _

**Les reviews anonymes sont postés sur mon lj (adresse dans la page de profil) !**

**Petite remarque très intéressante de la part de LILAS (merci mademoiselle)**_ : en Angleterre, on ne parle pas de cour d'assises (ça devrait relever soit de la crown court, soit de la magistrate court...). ensuite, je crois que seuls les états unis se permettent de diffuser les procès en direct, il ne me semble pas que l'Angleterre fasse de même... donc draco n'aurait pu entendre qu'un compte rendu de l'audience, et non l'audience elle-même..._

Et oui, Lilas a raison , je me suis mal documentée. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas perturbé ! comme j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas qu'Harry rentre tout les soirs du procès à son appart comme si de rien au lieu d'aller en cellule sous haute surveillance. ;!vous comprendrez que sans ça, on aurait moins vu Draco, je voulais pas vous en priver. ; (roohh, gifle mentale, comment je vous mens), en fait, ça m'ennuyait purement et simplement de le laisser tout seul comme un pauvre malheureux au Poste des Aurors. Voilà, voilou !

* * *

_**Merci à ali-angel, vif d'or, Violette-ceresse, Neteria, son dita, susu, Ginii, vert émeraude, Lilas, Lightof moon, onalurca, Lixy. **_

**_Je vous remercie tous et vous embrasse bien fort !_ **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Guilty or innocent?**

2ème jour. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry.

C'est étrange comme la place qu'on occupe dans cette salle immense aux lustres à facettes, au parquet glissant, au bois verni et à l'aspect impeccable influe sur notre humeur. Enfin, la mienne tout du moins. Après une nuit passée à me tourner et me retourner dans le lit, à fermer les yeux pour penser que, peut être, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de les ouvrir sur cet homme qui dort comme un ange à mes cotés, l'incertitude de ce procès qui ne fait que commencer n'a fait qu'augmenter. Je me suis extirpé du lit –sous l'œil compatissant de Draco- aigri, ronchon, et tremblant de peur.

Quand, il a fallu se lever à l'entrée de Mme la Présidente, mes genoux flanchaient et c'est sans prendre gare à ne pas faire crisser les pieds de la chaise sur le sol que je me suis réinstallé.

Puis, le jury est entré. Et mon estomac a fait des loopings.

_Messieurs-dames, vous avez ma vie entre vos mains. Voyez comme c'est dur, ces choix qui vont s'imposer à vous.. Voyez et comprenez que j'ai eu à en faire moi aussi… Pour cette guerre, pour que vous soyez présents ici, ce jour, et non pas sur un quelconque champ de bataille._

Ainsi dialogue de mon cœur. Mais trop occupé à bondir dans ma poitrine, nul ne semble l'entendre.

Pourtant, « tout s'est très bien passé, hier, Mr Potter » m'a signalé Oskar Broundt, il y a de cela une heure, alors que nous prenions un petit déjeuner frugal avant la réouverture des portes du tribunal d'assise.

Je me suis plongé dans mon gobelet en carton de café alors qu'il rajoutait avec flegme une pointe de lait au sien.

J'ai encore le goût d'amertume de ce café serré dans la gorge alors que Gawain Robarts monte à la barre pour témoigner.

Comme je l'avais envisagé hier, en monologuant avec ce hot-dog qui a fini dans une poubelle métallique, c'est dur de se trouver assis, là, en face de ceux qui, d'un geste, d'un tic, d'un murmure, d'un mot, d'une syllabe, vont pouvoir, volontairement ou non, m'écrouer.

Gawain avance de son pas énergique. Il a sorti sa robe d'occasion, comme il l'appelle. Passant dans l'allée centrale, regardant droit devant lui, il affiche son air strict et ne m'adresse pas un regard. Mais dans son sillage, une odeur forte me titille les narines. Cigare.

Je souris.

L'idée que Gawain est fumé avant de se présenter pour 9h00 précise comme ordonné me réconcilie avec moi-même.

Bien droit, sur cette chaise que j'ai délaissé sans regret hier, il appose sa main sur le livre et jure, solennellement, franchement.

Il accueille d'un hochement de tête poli le bonjour du Procureur général.

Et l'homme attaque. Sur la profession. Sur la précision nécessaire au métier. Sur les règlements concis que je me devais de respecter. Sur l'échec d'une mission de piètre importance, passée à la trappe de ma mémoire, insistant sur mon _hypothétique_ incapacité à être Auror.

Et à chaque coup porté, je frémis.

A chaque coup porté, nous nous enlisons.

A chaque coup porté, Scrimgeour gagne ce procès. Lui n'est pas présent. Mais je le devine écouter soigneusement la retranscription radio de son bureau ministériel.

.-« Considérez-vous que Monsieur Potter est un homme violent ? » Questionne M. Fleeman.

Gawain cligne des yeux.

.- « Dans l'absolu, non.

.- Et dans le non-absolu ?

.- Non plus. Sourit piètrement mon ancien chef.

.- Alors pourquoi précisez-vous, Monsieur Robarts? »

Flottement.

.- « Harry n'est pas le moins du monde violent, c'est un très bon Au--

.- Vindicatif, alors ? »

Soupir.

.- «Oui. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'est pas. »

o0o

.- « Grignote quelque chose, trésor.. Souffle Ginny.

.- humm hum…. Fais-je, éparpillant des miettes de sandwich au vent.

.- Gawain a été honnête, sérieux, et je suis certain qu'il est apparu aux membres du jury comme une personne intègre. Souligne Hermione. C'est un bon point. Cette après-midi, Broundt fera le nécessaire pour que cette intégrité aille en ta faveur !

.- Courage, vieux ! »

Ron se charge de jeter nos deux sandwichs non finis à la poubelle.

o0o

Oskar Broundt glisse avec une aisance remarquable sur les aspérités du langage pour sublimer mon caractère.

.- « Pourrais-je vous demander combien d'affaires l'Auror Potter n'a su régler avec sa partenaire ou sans elle? »

Gawain se penche pour sortir d'un sac de peau un dossier relié.

Il tourne quelques pages, relève la tête :

.- « Six. »

Murmures dans la salle. « Ça fait beaucoup » entends-je dire..

Je crispe mes doigts sur l'accoudoir en merisier.

.- « Votre rapport est-il formel ?

.- On ne peut plus, Maître. Lui répond le chef du bureau des Aurors, il le lui tend : voulez-vous… ?

.- Non, gardez-le encore un instant, je vous prie, j'aimerais que vous lisiez, ce chiffre en bas de cette colonne.. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit du nombre d'affaires menées à termes, n'est ce pas ?

.- En effet.

.- Voulez vous nous dire ce chiffre ? »

Gawain sourit.

.- « 193. Sans compter les arrestations de Mangemort et le cas.. Euh.. Vous-savez-qui…. Humm, avant son admission. »

Oskar se tourne et hoche la tête. Sa bouche se plisse en fine ligne admirative.

Mes doigts se détendent.

.- « Combien de temps M. Potter a t'il travaillé au sein du bureau ?

.- 16 mois.

.- c'était un bon élément ?

.- Excellent !

.- vous aviez toute confiance en lui ?

.- Exact. Je lui avais même demandé un service extraordinaire : garder ma fille Emily un soir. Croyez-moi ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il s'en est si bien sorti qu'elle ne jure que par lui et je dois lui certifier régulièrement qu'il n'est pas diplômé dans la garde d'enfants..»

Je souris.

Oskar Broundt lui retire le dossier et le fait tourner chez les jurés avant de le poser dans la main tendue de Madame la Juge.

Satisfait, il annonce qu'il n'a plus de questions.

3ème jour. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry.

.- « C'est qui, aujourd'hui ? Me demande Draco en extrayant de la penderie une robe de sorcier qu'il juge présentable.

.- Sam. »

Il me sourit.

.- « Bois un café bien noir avant d'y aller, mon cœur. »

**oOo**

.- « J'adorais jouer avec Harry. Parce que même s'il ose des choses exceptionnelles, je garde toute confiance en son jeu et en lui. » Sourit ma coéquipière de Quidditch.

Maître Fleeman tapote ses feuillets.

.- « On m'a pourtant rapporté une discorde conséquente entre M. Potter et vous, Miss. A quoi était-ce du ? »

Elle accuse l'attaque sans ciller.

.- « j'ai juste était étourdie par sa propre confession de l'accident avec sa partenaire lors d'un dîner.. Et j'ai mal accueilli l'annonce de son homosexualité.

.- Avec un ancien criminel et assassin, Draco Malefoy, n'est ce pas ?

.- On n'en sait encore, rien, maître Et j'en doute, d'ailleurs.…Harry, c'est l'impression que j'en ai depuis que nous nous connaissons, a toujours une bonne vision des choses. »

Elle marque une pause, puis sourit franchement.

Dans le jury, le jeune Asiate la fixe éperdument.

.- « Sans doute est ce pour cela qu'il est un Attrapeur talentueux. Essaie t'elle de plaisanter, avec une part de sucés. Le procès de l'ami de Harry est demain, non ? »

4ème jour. Affaire annexe au dossier N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry N° 185243BA. MALFOY, 

Cette fois, c'est moi qui présente une robe à Draco. Il la rejette sur le lit. A coté de dix autres.

.- « Non, pas celle là. » Ronchonne t'il.

Maugréant, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, et lui donne l'occasion de s'habiller selon sa convenance. Il enfile une robe violette. Pivote devant la psyché, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres, en enfile une noire avec un col rond et l'ôte, puis une bleue en soie et…

.- « J'ai tellement peur que j'en perds tout sens de l'esthétique. C'est pathétique » Soupire t'il.

Il s'assied à mes cotés et rajuste les cordons de son col.

.- « Comment tu fais, toi ?

.- ça n'est pas un problème. J'ai jamais su me fringuer correctement. Tu étais le premier à me le faire remarquer, je te rappelle. » Je ris.

Il me jette un regard furieux. Puis me frappe le crâne :

.- « T'es un crétin, tu sais, Potter.

.- Je sais. Pas la peine de me le dire.

.- Oh, je tenais à m'assurer que tu le savais, c'est tout. » S'esclaffe t'il.

Je lui attrape le poignet et le tire vers moi.

.- « hep, tu vas froisser ma te-. »

Le reste de sa plainte se perd dans un baiser langoureux.

.- « Draco, tu n'as qu'à leur dire la vérité. La même que celle que tu m'as dévoilée… Cela va se passer, tu verras.

.- Et sinon ? »

Je souris crânement.

.- « Tu jettes un coup d'œil vers le premier rang et tu considères mon sens de l'esthétique dans cette vielle robe de coton tabac que je porte aujourd'hui, ok ? »

oOo

Draco s'en sort très bien. Les jurés sont pendus à ses lèvres. La juge cille souvent des yeux. Le scribe tape avec minutie. La voix de mon amant est calme, sincère, vibrante.

Il jette des fréquents regards vers moi . Dans ces moments, je décrispe mes mains d'une feuille de papier quelconque que je réduis minutieusement en charpie et l'encourage d'un regard à aller plus avant.

oOo

.- « Le repas est prêt ! » L'informais-je.

Il émerge de la salle de bain dans un jean noir.

Il me fixe.

Je baisse les yeux pour les relever aussitôt. Incrédule.

.- « Quoi ? »

J'élève les mains, paumes tournées vers lui.

Il secoue le tissu de ma robe entre son pouce et son index.

.- « Ce truc est une horreur. Je maintiens le repas au chaud, toi tu te changes, ok ? Mes yeux souffrent de te voir porter.. Cette espèce.. De..Loque. »

Je disparais à mon tour.

.- « Informe… Décolorée.. Qui te donne l'air d'un cigare de Cuba.. » l'entends-je marmonner.

Je souris. Son sens de l'esthétique est revenu.

5ème jour. Affaire annexe au dossier N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry N°185243BA. MALFOY, Draco.

Je ne peux réprimer un hoquet. Dégoût.

A ma gauche, Draco tressaille. A ma droite, Broundt s'étonne. Il toussote et demande quelques minutes à madame la jurée.

Il se lève, manque de s'empêtrer dans un pied en chêne puis s'avance jusqu'à l'estrade d'un pas chancelant.

Il se penche vers Madame Rigby qui l'écoute complaisamment. Je le devine lui murmurer ; « mais ce témoin ne fait pas parti de la liste .. »

Draco se penche vers moi, lèvres pincées.

.- « Merde… Harry.. Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche, ici.. »

Je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans les bancs du public. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise et Nevile ont un air tout autant catastrophé que celui que je cherche à dissimuler.

J'incline le visage vers Draco.

.- « j'en sais fichtre rien. » Grinçais-je. « Mais elle ne va pas arranger les choses., Ça c'est sur. »

Comme un crapaud accoucheur avachi sur une chaise, dans une robe pelucheuse jaune en mohair garnie d'étranges touffes de plumes disparates d'un teinte marron indéterminé, Dolores Jane Ombrage sourit à l'assistance et dépose un petit sac à main qui ressemble à un œuf gélatineux d'amphibien à ses pieds porcins.

Ses yeux font le tour de la salle et se posent méchamment sur moi.

Je déglutis.

Notre avocat se rassied à ma droite.

.- « Alors ? Fais-je.

.- Alors, Fleeman, a pensé à son témoignage hier. Il paraît que pour Monsieur Malfoy comme pour votre affaire, Monsieur Potter, elle ait des choses fortes intéressantes à dire. Vous savez lesquelles?

.- et bien, il y a bien cet-

.- Oui. M'interrompt Draco d'une voix aux inflexions traînantes, amères. Qu'en Cinquième année, déjà, j'avais des prédispositions de malotru et que c'était tout à fait légal alors. »

Broundt se renfrogne. J'attrape la main de Draco. Il plante ses ongles dans la mienne.

Lorsque l'ancienne Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, redevenue influente au Ministère et Médaillée de l'Ordre du Mérite, troisième classe, en vient à parler de l'action héroïque pour l'époque, du jeune étudiant Draco Malfoy dans La brigade Inquisitoriale –Puisqu'on ignorait à ce moment, toute la portée néfaste de ce mouvement -, nos mains sont en sang. Elle vient tout simplement d'infirmer qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, Draco œuvrait déjà pour l'établissement du règne de Voldemort.

Elle bien sur, n'y était pour rien, elle ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Mais cet enfant, « Si intelligent » aurait du se rendre compte qu'il lui « aurait mieux fallu ne pas espionner ces camardes de Gryffondor, bien sur. »

6ème jour. Affaire annexe au dossier N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry N°185243BA. MALFOY, Draco.

.- « Cet adolescent avait une force de persuasion incisive, Maitre Fleeman. Il a été jusqu'à la menace sur ma personne.

.- Alors, Mr Barjow ?

.- Alors, j'ai cédé. Il avait la marque. Il était influent. La panique a raison des dernières réticences. »

Draco ferme les yeux.

Madame la présidente, de sa voix cristalline annonce que le témoin peut disposer.

8ème jour. Affaire annexe au dossier N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry N°185243BA. MALFOY, Draco.

Les rires soulèvent l'assistance. Les yeux azurs du tableau pétillent. Draco essaie de se détendre.

Je me mords la lèvre, tentant de ne pas trouver ce problème comique.

Sur la chaise des témoins, trône dans son cadre doré, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Un air doux sur le visage, il demande pardon pour cet incident qu'il provoque. Derrière lui, défilent tour à tour, une nonne dodelinant de la tête sous sa mante blanche, une fée, penaude, une chimère, égarée, je pense, et j'en passe.

Finalement, en la personne d'un troll joufflu en armure se profile la solution. De sa grosse voix caverneuse, le petit et rondouillard homme déclare avoir trouvé quelque chose qui puisse faire l'affaire. « Après tout, on va pas passer l'journée à fouiller dans l'bâtiment après ce fichu bouquin. » Grogne t'il.

D'un geste sec, il sort de sa manche un exemplaire fripé de 'Abécédaire Miraculeux des Sorts Magiques Depuis La Nuit Des Temps Immémoriaux. » De Geoffreoy Le Juste.

.- « Hum, J'me suis dit qu'vu le nom de l'auteur, on pouvait estimer que ce bouquin contient des vérités absolues et que ça ferrait office de Grimoire, non ? »

Albus Dumbeldore toussote.

Madame la présidente se penche vers la toile pour considérer le livre.

.- « Oui, merci, cela conviendra, Monsieur Grumft. » Répond-elle en haussant les épaules. « Vous êtes bien aimable. Nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps. »

Elle rejoint sa place, les joues rosies, et les yeux gais, apparemment bien divertie également de ce petit intermède.

L'Auror se r'avance à nouveau vers l'Ancien Directeur de Poudlard. Draco se redresse sur sa chaise.

L'officier se racle la gorge et cherche ses mots.

Je retiens le fou rire qui me gagne à l'entente des paroles.

.- « Bien, euh.. Cette fois.. Vous pouvez, vraiment, poser votre main droite.. Dans le tableau, parfait, parfait, euh.. Sur le Grimoire. Je veux dire.. L'abécédaire.. Et veuillez répéter après moi…"

Albus Dumbeldore jure de ne dire que la vérité.

Je bloque mon souffle et déchire une feuille vierge.

Le silence s'établit. Durant près de deux heures, le glorieux et sage sorcier peint, relate l'aide apportée à l'Ordre du Phoenix par Draco Malefoy. Notamment, un apport précieux. Il leur raconte comment cet homme blond qu'on accuse d'être un criminel, un beau soir, a apporté chez moi, un Horcruxe, le dernier.

11ème jour. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry.

Albus Dumbeldore a gardé sous la main l'Abécédaire. Il le montre en souriant tristement à l'Auror. Celui-ci soupire soulagé et reconnaissant.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé quand trois jours plus tôt, il avait ni plus ni moins, demandé au sorcier défunt de sortir la main de son tableau pour l'apposer sur un livre. Autant demander au Botruc de porter un tutu rose !

Oskar se place devant le portrait et mes oreilles bourdonnent bientôt avec fureur. Dumbledore entreprend de relater chaque instant où il s'est trouvé fier de moi, de mes actes, de ma bienveillance, de mon courage, de ma gentillesse.

.- « Ils furent nombreux. » Dit-il.

Mes lèvres se relèvent, esquissant un sourire ému.

Albus Dumbledore, me fixe. Ses yeux doux m'enveloppent, m'insufflent l'espoir.

.- « Harry était là. Présent. Non seulement pour ses amis, pour la communauté qu'il a débarrassé définitivement du pire Mage Noir de ces derniers siècles. Mais aussi, présent pour moi. En tant qu'ami. Un ami que j'aurais été fier de dire de ma famille. Oui, très fier. »

13ème jour. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry.

Cette fois, elle se dandine dans une robe de satin fuchsia. Les plumes rigolent au-dessus de sa tête.

.- « Potter n'a jamais su respecter les règles. » Me condamne Ombrage, faisant fi de la question d'Oskar. « Je me souviens encore de toutes ces retenues. »

Oh, mais, ma chère, je m'en souviens- bien, moi aussi.

.- « Il a fallu lui inculquer quelques lois de savoir-vivre. Poursuit 'elle de son horrible petite voix batracienne.

.- Lesquelles ?

.- Ne plus dire de mensonges ! »

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un ample mouvement de tête. Une de ses plumes s'envole et plane un instant au-dessus du scribe. Rageuse, celle –ci l'attrape et la foule aux pieds.

Oskar sourit. Dolores Ombrage lui lance un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

.- « Vous pensez que vos méthodes ont servi, Miss ?

.- J'en suis certaine, renfile t'elle.

.- Dans ce cas là, Monsieur Potter ne ment plus.

.- La punition a du lui sortir cette idée de la tête. »S'obstine t'elle.

Oskar se tourne vers l'assistance.

.- « Dans ce cas, je me demande pourquoi nous tournons en rond dans cette affaire depuis près de deux semaines, maintenant. Monsieur Potter ne ment pas et Monsieur Potter jure d'être innocent. Voilà qui règle le problème, non ? »

Les jurés approuvent en souriant pour les uns ou gloussant pour les autres.

Dolores Ombrage se tasse dans sa chaise.

Draco tape un poing sur ma cuisse.

Il me sourit largement.

15ème jour. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry.

Flottement.

Des brouhahas confus s'élèvent.

Indignation.

.- « C'est le Ministre, tout de même ! » Justifie quelqu'un.

Un autre se lève.

.- « Justement ! C'est son devoir que de témoigner. En tant que premier citoyen de notre nation ! »

Un poing suit.

.- « Il a certainement un empêchement. Voilà tout. »

Le marteau roule et frappe.

.- « SILENCE ! » Ordonne Madame la présidente. « L'audience est annulée. Je vous prierais de disposer. »

Elle fait signe aux Maîtres de bien vouloir s'avancer jusqu'à elle.

Draco et moi sortons de la salle, suivant le mouvement.

Le soleil printanier nous aveugle. Une gamine, en jupette, passe devant nous en léchant avec gourmandise une boule de glace au citron.

.- « J'ai envie de fraise. » S'exclame soudain Hermione, se tenant le ventre.

Ron blêmit.

.- « En glace, ça te va, chérie ? » Demande t'il.

Hermione rougit et applaudit.

.- « super ! »

Elle scrute les alentours.

.- « je ne vois pas le marchand. » Ajoute t'elle maussade.

Mais Ron s'éloigne déjà en boitillant, rattrape l'enfant et s'accroupit à ses cotés en pointant de l'index son délicieux dessert.

La fillette lui désigne une direction et Ron se relève, nous fait un signe enjoué et tourne au coin de la rue..

.- « Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Notre avocat descend les marches, son pardessus plissé sur le bras et sa sacoche dans l'autre.

.- « L'audience est annulée. Madame la Présidente estime que Srimgeour n'apportera qu'un témoignage superflu au dossier. Pour sa part, et après s'être concertée avec les jurés, ils ont le matériel nécessaire pour délibérer.

.- ça veut dire quoi ? Je demande, pas sur d'avoir compris.

.- le jugement sera rendu d'ici quelques jours. Jusque là, vous pouvez vous reposer, oublier le tribunal.. Vous divertir.. Hum…

..- profitez au-cas-ou, c'est cela ? Ricane amèrement Draco.

.- hum..Oui…. »

Oskar Broundt se frotte la joue.

Hermione me donne un coup de coude. Je sors de ma léthargie.

Je tends ma main.

.- « quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez été super, Monsieur Broundt ! Je tenais à vous remercier.»

Les yeux de l'avocat s'embuent.

.- « Merci à vous. »

Il nous demande si cela nous dit d'aller boire un petit café ensemble le lendemain.

Je suis ravi d'avoir aidé cet homme à sortir de cette mauvais passe comme il m'a permis de reprendre confiance en moi.

J'accepte son invitation.

20ème jour.

Luna croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

.- « Harry !Draco ! Cessez de vous poser ce genre de questions insidieuses. Murmure t'elle. Vous ne pouvez en connaître la réponse pour le moment. »

Draco, roule des yeux, fronce le nez et quitte la pièce.

Je me tourne vers elle et lui décroise les bras, caressant sa petite main.

.- « Luna, Draco et moi sommes désolés d'être acariâtre mais tu comprends que cette indécision nous-. »

Luna se libère de mon étreinte, brusquement, se lève du sofa, et entreprend de vider son sac à main sur mes genoux. Elle en extirpe un dé à coudre, un bâton de sucette, un scurtoscope, une plume sans pointe, des confiseries.. Trois ou quatre objets qui me sont inconnus, une tisson de poterie.. Et finalement s'exclame en agitant devant mes yeux une photo de magasine jaunie par les temps.

.- « Tu vois cette photographie ? »

J'essaie de stabiliser son bras.

.- J'essaie. »

Elle se laisse tomber devant moi et me le colle devant les yeux.

.- « A ton avis, qu'est ce que c'est, cette. Chose.. Au fond, à gauche, dans l'ombre ? »

Je plisse les yeux. En contre-jour, on aperçoit vaguement une sorte d'animal avec une corne. Un croisement de pachyderme. Et . ; d'autre chose..

.- « Je pense que c'est un Ronflak Cornu. ». Me souffle t'elle.

Draco qui rentrait dans la pièce ressort en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un gloussement.

Luna baisse les yeux.

.- « Seulement, je ne trouve pas de réponses.

.- Je suis désolé. Glissais-je maladroitement.

.- Je sais que tu l'es. Je le suis aussi de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos questions. La seule consolation que tu sais c'est que moi, il me faudra encore des années pour m'assurer que cette créature existe. Et toi, seulement quelques jours.. »

Elle renfile et se mouche discrètement.

Je pose une main sur son épaule.

.- « viens-là, » chuchotais-je.

Elle vient se caler dans mes bras. Je la berce affectueusement.

.- Luna.. Je t'ai jamais dit...

.Quoi ?

.- Merci. »

Je la sais sourire.

.- « Harry, quand j'en trouverais un, tu seras le premier au courant. »

25ème jour : fin du procès. Affaire N° 185243AZ. POTTER, Harry. CLASSEE…

Draco pose le bout de ses doigts sur le rebord de bois. Son geste semble tout à fait banal à quiconque ne remarque pas ce nerf qui bat contre sa tempe. A quiconque ne sait pas qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis deux semaines et qu'il n'a pas vraiment confiance en la justice Sorcière. En fait, du bout des doigts, il se soutient. Il s'empêche de sombrer.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et une de ses mains glisse jusqu'à la mienne. Nous regardons droit devant nous.

Je sens mon cœur ralentir son mouvement dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je ne me sens plus respirer. Je ne sens que mes oreilles brûler d'entendre la décision du jury et les doigts de Draco emmêlés aux miens.

Cela fait une semaine que nous attendons que les délibérations soient promulguées. Délibérations qui ont duré trois jours. Trois longs jours.

Finalement, Madame le Juge, repose le dossier sur son support et prie les jurés de prendre la parole.

Je crois que je tremble. J'espère que les doigts de Draco nous empêcherons de tomber, si..

Non.. Ne pas penser à cette éventualité..

.- « Concernant les résultantes criminelles de l'adhérence du suspect au groupe des Mangemorts, estimez-vous l'accusé, Draco Malfoy, coupable ou non coupable ? »

La voix fuse et comprime mon cœur.

Ça je le sens . La peur panique. Pour lui.

Mes yeux luttent pour essayer de découvrir avant l'heure le ou les mots qui vont se former sur cette bouche.

.- « Non coupable. »

Je sens mes poumons se vider. Draco reste stoïque. Draco semble sous le choc. Il entrouvre la bouche. Je secoue sa main, je crispe mes doigts.

Il m'y répond de la même façon. Sa paume contre la mienne semble me dire, « je prie pour toi, et j'y crois. »

« Concernant l'accusation de meurtre avec préméditation, estimez-vous l'accusé, Harry Potter, coupable ou non coupable ?

oOo

Les flashs crépitent. Draco me sert dans ses bras. En pleurant. Hermione jaillit par derrière, bouscule l'acquitté et écrase son gros ventre contre mon torse en me couvrant les joues de baisers mouillés en piaillant :

.- « oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.. »

Ron hurle comme un fou. Il veut sa place. Mais comme elle ne démord pas il me déboîte l'épaule en m'y envoyant un coup de poing ; Ginny saute au cou d'Oskar Broundt. Draco distribue des sourires. Neville saute sur place. Luna ramasse précautionneusement les débris de papier à ma place délaissée. On m'y a délogé. Je ne sais pas comment. Je réalise à peine pourquoi.

Je cligne des yeux.

Que faire d'autre ?

Crier ? Hurler ? Comme tous ceux qui m'entourent ?

.- « Oh mon dieu. Oh Mon dieu.. » Sanglote Hermione.

Pleurer ?

Ma joie.

oOo

.- « Non coupable. »

* * *

Voilà.

Il ne restera qu'un épilogue. ;

A bientôt !

Bises !

bidibou


	10. Love in daylight

_Avertissemnt 1_ **SLASH ! ****RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES** /b homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre !

_Avertissement 2 :_ **SPOILER TOME 6 ! **/b je dis bien qu'il y a des détails figurants ds le dernier tome paru en anglais, pour ceux qui veulent garder toute surprise, la lecture est déconseillée….

* * *

Je suis toute désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je vous remercie tous et toutes de votre soutien tout au long de cette fiction et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et fin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

**Milles merci à Lolie, Shaïa, neteria, luphenix, vif d'or, son dita, Ginii, lilas, emilie, ali angel, onarluca, lightofmoon et Lunachoue**

* * *

J'ai aussi écrit un autre Drary, cette fois de rating M, si ça vous dit, c'est un cadeau pour ma gentille Violette-ceresse, et ça s'appelle **« du bout des doigts _(vers la lumière)_ »**

Ça se passe après la guerre, chacun fait son petit boulot dans son coin jusqu'au jour où, après une scène assez mouvementée, nos deux zigotos décident de se dire leur quatre vérités, et ça finit sur une note assez chaude, voilà voilou !

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

****

**Epilogue: Love in daylight**

Draco est attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Il attaque avec appétit des œufs brouillés.

Je traîne des pieds et baille. Il éléve un sourcil blond que je trouve divin, même à travers les brumes ouateuses du sommeil.

.- « Bien dormi ? »

Je l'enserre par derrière et cale ma tête dans son cou.

;- « hummm. » Je geins. « Tu es trop matinal pour mon salut.. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait dormir longtemps.. »

Je grimace quand, sans s'occuper d'avantage de moi, il se sert un verre de jus de citrouille.

.- « Ou plus si affinités… » Je minaude, titillant son oreille.

Draco se tortille sur son siège.

.- « ça pourrait être bien.. » Fait-il dans un sourire canaille, puis il me repousse et r'ajoute, fermement. « Mais on a des tas de choses à faire, mon cœur. »

Je me laisse tomber sur un coin de la table, déconcerté.

.- « Quoi par exemple ? » J'aboie.

Il rit et secoue le verre qu'il a dans la main.

.- « Nous aimer au grand jour ? En toute chasteté, bien sur. »

**oOo**

Je commence à fatiguer. Ça fait quoi ? Trois heures que le poursuis, cet immonde vaurien.. Les cinq autres ne sont plus qu'un vieux souvenir… Mais lui, il est tenace…Enfin, entre deux caisses de bois mentionnées « attention fragile », j'aperçois son dos. Glissant ma baguette dans l'interstice, j'en profite.

.- « Petrificus totalis ! »

Dans un bruit sourd, le trafiquant de baguettes, s'affaisse, le corps raidi, en avant. Je cours jusqu'à lui, et d'un charme le ligote solidement.

Assez fier de moi, je me mets à sourire.

Une porte claque, dans mon dos. Gawain se précipite vers nous, se frottant les mains.

.- « alors? » Je demande avant de faire pianoter mes doigts sur ma bouche, inquiet, malgré tout..

Et si je n'avais pas été à la hauteur ?

.- « Pas mal, Potter. Vraiment pas mal…. »

Il m'envoie un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je grimace puis me masse au point d'impact. Il rit.

Gawain Robarts baisse les yeux sur le corps pétrifié à nos pieds. Il sort sa baguette et vise l'homme.

.- « Finite incantatem ! »

L'homme, réanimé, nous lance un regard haineux. Je lui tends une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepte et grogne.

.- « Potter, t'y vas pas de mains mortes ! Bougonne t'il. C'était un entraînement pré- réhabilitation, tu te souviens. ? »

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

.- « désolé. » Je murmure.

C'est vrai que dans le feu de l'action, j'ai quelque peu oublié qu'il ne s'agissait là pour moi que de refaire mes preuves. Que ce trafiquant de baguettes, comme les cinq autres, est fictif et qu'il s'agit d'un de mes collègues. Dexter Willson, il s'appelle. Il n'a pas plus de vingt-trois ans. Je ne le connais pas. Il est entré dans le service à l'époque ou je l'ai quitté. Dexter fait craquer ses articulations.

Gawain m'observe un air amusé sur son visage.

Je détourne les yeux et les pose sur les murs de cette salle d'entraînement. On peut lui faire adopter diverses configurations ; un peu comme la Salle Sur Demande de Poudlard. Cette après-midi, Dexter et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans la dimension d'un hangar de stockage de parchemins, une rue du vieux Londres déserte, un grand magasin pour dames et enfin, la cave d'un fabriquant de liqueur de pissenlit. On a eu la désagréable impression de courir des kilomètres, tour à tour sur de la terre, des pavés glissants, du marbre rose, puis du béton armé alors que nous sommes restés confinés dans une salle de cinquante mètres carrés au sol carrelé. C'est pratique. Mais éreintant.

Gawain plisse sa bouche, à droite, à gauche. Il réfléchit. Je panique ! Gawain, réfléchir, pour une chose aussi sérieuse que ma réhabilitation, et cela, sans tabac ?

Je tâte mes poches. Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne fume pas. Toussotant, je dissimule ma gêne et demande de l'aide à Dexter. Apparemment, lui non plus n'est pas adepte des cigarettes.

Le patron du bureau des Aurors réalise notre manège et tourne le dos. Il s'éloigne.

.- « J'ai décidé d'arrêter de fumer… Définitivement ! »

Dexter hausse les épaules et lui emboîte le pas

.- « c'est bien ça, Chef ! Pas trop dur ? »

Je reste immobilisé à ma place comme un imbécile.

.- « Non, je compense avec des bonbons à la gélatine, mon garçon. » Entends-je Robarts expliquer.

Il a la main sur la poignée. Il ouvre la porte. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé d'un iota.

J'ai raté l'examen d'entrée, c'est ça ? Dites ?

.- « Potter ! »

Le ton est sans appel.

Je jette un regard perdu à mon soudain peut être pas chef.

.- « Tu arrives ou pas ? Si tu restes campé dans la salle d'entraînement, je ne te fais pas remplacer Tirlignster de l'Elite et je te mets à la circulation sur le chemin de traverse ! C'est à toi de voir si tu veux augmenter ton grade ou repartir de zéro ! »

Ses yeux rient.

Je reste immobile.

Oui ! C'est bon ? Je veux dire.. C'est vraiment bon ? Oh, Merlin !

.-« euh. » Je balbutie.

Dexter Willson se marre, s'affichant dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte. Il y a du bruit derrière lui.

Je secoue la tête. L'Elite ? L'Elite ? J'ai grillé mes derniers neurones. L'élite c'est le must du must dans la hiérarchie des Aurors.

.- « J'arrive. » Je crie.

Et je les rejoins au pas de course, serrant leurs mains tendues, recevant leurs félicitations, bafouillant des mercis émus.

Tous trois, on passe la porte. On m'assaille de toutes parts. J'écarquille les yeux. Tous les gars étaient là. Ils ont suivi l'entraînement de derrière un mur semi-teinté.

Ron me frappe l'arrière du crâne. La petite souris des Archives fait sauter le champagne. Le bouchon laisse une trace sur le plafond.

On me félicite, on me congratule. Les collègues, les amis m'embrassent, m'étouffent, me sourient. Je suis bien. Je me sens en famille. Une famille un peu différente de l'étreinte de Molly Weasley, mais une famille tout de même.

Ron charrie Willson et lui demande s'il a besoin de passer à l'infirmerie.

.- « Non. » Répond Dexter. « Mais je sais que j'aimerais pas être à la place de ceux qui vont avoir affaire à lui. »

Les gars s'amusent.

Gawain sort de sa poche une petite boite de fer et en sort deux sirènes en gélatine alimentaire verte et dorée. Il les enfourne dans sa bouche et mastique. Je le fixe, abasourdi, reconnaissant comme jamais. Ses yeux me disent d'arrêter de le regarder comme d'un demi-dieu. Un demi-dieu n'a pas les dents jaunes et ne bouffe pas ce genre de cochonneries. Ses yeux me disent que je suis à ma juste place. Que ce poste, je le mérite.

.- « Bon retour chez nous, fiston. » Dit-il.

Il trinque à ma nouvelle fortune.

**oOo**

.- « Et si…. Un peu plus à droite… »

Draco incline la tête et fait la moue.

.- « Oui… Pas mal… »

Il pivote vers moi, cherche à savoir ce que j'en pense. Ma réponse le fait rire.

.- « ça va faire une demi-heure que tu t'acharnes sur cette affiche. Et pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir de sourire aux passants dans la vitrine.

.- Cette pancarte est moins bonne indicatrice que moi ! » Bougonne mon petit ami.

Il me pousse vers le fond de la pièce.

.- « Je parle, moi..

.- L'affiche aussi.. » Dis-je.

Je dirais même qu'elle braille. Je l'ai doté d'une superbe voix féminine robotisée qui répète toutes les vingt secondes : « A 19h00 ! Venez nombreux ! On va faire la fête ! »

Draco détache les premiers boutons de ma robe.

.- « Elle ne dit pas d'âneries… » Fais-je.

Draco retrousse ma manche droite.

.- « Mets-toi à l'aise.. » Minaude t'il.

J'essaie de l'empêcher de m'entraîner à faire ce qu'il veut à tout prix que je fasse. Ce n'est pas évident quand il est si convaincant. Il lit sur mon visage ma lutte intérieure. Mais je résiste et tente de reculer.

Alors, il retrousse ma manche gauche. Il ne me lâche pas. Il n'arrêtera que quand j'accepterais. « Hors de question. » Pensais-je.

.- « Je pose, moi. Affirme t'il, encore plus enjôleur.

.- L'affiche aussi.. Ricanais-je.

.- Je voulais dire avec classe, trésor. Elle se contente d'être. »

Il se colle à moi. Ma résistance s'effiloche. Il m'entraîne vers les arrière-salles. J'avance à reculons.

.- « Draco... »

.Il me plaque contre la porte battante et me tire dans la cuisine.

.- « Et puis, je souris, j'embrasse », Continue t'il, lancé avec enthousiasme dans son auto propagande, je-.

.- Manipule ! Tu me manipules ! Et tu es très doué pour ça, mais je t'ai déjà dit non. »

Mais, il m'a déjà mis une spatule dans une main, un saladier dans l'autre.

.- « s'il te plait ! » Insiste t'il. « Je suis certain que tu t'en sortirais à merveille ! »

Je pose sur le plan de travail les ustensiles avant de m'y poser moi-même.

.- « Non ! » Hurlais-je, mais vraiment gentiment bien sur, juste pour affirmer mon opinion et faire taire cette voix en moi qui me dit que je peux bien faire un petit effort.

Draco se met à bouder. Dix secondes passent.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Il se tourne vers moi. Me fait des yeux de chiens battus.

Il me tourne à nouveau le dos. Cinq secondes passent.

Il pousse un soupire à faire fendre un roc. Ou un cœur. Ou le mien.

.- « Bon très bien…D'accord » Murmurais-je, à contrecœur, tant ça me fait de la peine de le contrarier.. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie au moment même ou Draco un sourire énorme plaqué sur son visage me remet le saladier et des tas de cuillères en main se met à me tirer par le poignet jusqu'à la salle de devant.

Il se lance dans une diatribe transportée. Il avait déjà tout planifié. Je n'en reviens pas !

.- « Alors, tu me parles, dans la vitrine, et tu mélanges ce que tu as dans ton plat.. »

Je baisse les yeux sur le dis plat.

.- « Il est vide, Draco. »

Il roule des yeux et d'un doigt me désigne des passants dans la rue.

.- « Oui, mais eux ne le savent pas. Toi, tu joues, tu es mon acteur vedette ! Tu as déjà joué à la dînette magique avec tes petites cousines, n'est ce pas ? Bien, c'est pareil !

.- Je n'ai pas de petites cousines..

.- Ok, ce n'est pas grave, tu fais quand même semblant.. Les passants, vont s'arrêter, sidérés par ton charme et ta manière sensuelle de préparer la pâte à crêpes.. »

Il est fou. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, qu'il est totalement timbré ? Non. Et bien voilà, c'est fait.

.- « … Ils vont légitimement penser que tu t'es placé devant la vitre parce que tu aimes cuisiner en te promenant. Observer ce qui se passe au dehors. OK ?» Continue t'il. « Pense que tu es un mannequin, Harry chéri. Tu me fais de la publicité en temps réel ! C'est un concept innovant ! Alors, donc, tu parles… De tout, je m'en fous.. Mais bon, je te connais. N'en abuse pas pour me lancer quelques allusions perverses, je risque de ne pas répondre de moi, et on aura plus qu'à trouver une autre idée pour que les gens cessent de regarder de l'autre coté de la rue.… »

De l'autre coté de la rue, et c'est là la raison de ce manége barbare de Draco qui me demande de poser innocemment devant la vitre propre du restaurant, s'ouvre, le même soir que les portes du 'verre émeraude', une poissonnerie, au nom innovant : « à la belle sirène ».

Je trouve ça très original. Je l'ai dit à Draco pour le rassurer. Mais, il m'a répondu que si le contenu de l'assiette était lui réellement original on se fiche bien de comment s'appelle le restaurant.

La publicité de 'à la belle sirène' consiste en un slogan des plus envoûtants : le chant d'un de ses êtres marins –pas véritablement beau, je dois dire en connaissance de cause-, échappée d'une coque calcaire plongée dans une cuve d'une eau joliment et artificiellement bleutée où nage des poissons clowns multicolores.

Un système de transmission musicale a été mis en place pour que les clients potentiellement intéressés ne plongent pas la tête dans l'aquarium mais que la complainte nostalgique soit diffusée dans la rue.

Draco en aurait pleuré de rage ce matin, avant de remarquer que sa présence derrière la vitre détournait quelques peu les passants de leur envie d'écouter le refrain culinaire – _« venez nos amis, manger les huîtres garnies, les chairs de poissons au bon goût de cresson et autres délices comme nos écrevisses.. »_ - de son principal concurrent. D'où cette idée d'instaurer un tour de rôle. Une heure lui, une heure moi. Et ainsi de suite.. J'ai tout de suite refusé, bien entendu…. Mais… J'ai finalement changé d'avis…Je n'aurais pas du.. Non… Je n'aurais vraiment pas du…

Je tente de m'esquiver. Après tout, je n'ai pas donné ma parole.

.- « Je ne les sens pas, Draco. Et si quelqu'un dehors sait lire sur les lèvres, et se rend compte que je ne te parle pas de la nouvelle déco ni de la recette du lapin chasseur ? »

Draco me propulse face à la vitre.

.- « ça ne sera pas le cas ! Allez mélange ! »

Il m'implore du regard. Je grogne mais cale le saladier contre ma hanche avant de tourner la cuillère pour de rien dans l'air de mon bol.

Au bout de trois minutes, j'ose lui dire que je m'ennuie.

Il hausse les épaules.

.- « Oui, mais une écolière est passée de sa contemplation des poissons clowns à toi. Je peux te dire aussi qu'elle semble bien plus intéressée maintenant. »

Je ris jaune.

.- « Tu ne la voyais que de dos ! »

Il passe une main sur la nappe damassée qu'il vient de soigneusement tendre sur la table n°12. Il retire deux plis du plat de la main et sourit, satisfait.

.- « Elle n'a pas sorti d'appareil photo pour les poissons que je sache. »

Il a toujours réponse à tout, c'est désespérant…

Je m'ennuie.

Lui dresse les tables. Je regarde les gens qui m'observent et j'ai l'impression d'être un gorille dans une cage de Zoo Moldu. Quand je pense que j'ai si difficilement échappé aux corvées photographiques publicitaires pour y replonger aussi sec. Pourquoi ? Les beaux yeux de mon amant. Eh oui !

Je soupire.

Je m'ennuie…

Une femme m'observe depuis près de dix minutes. Elle doit bien se douter que ma pâte à crêpes aurait tourné depuis le temps que je la mélange.

En plus je commence à avoir une crampe au bras droit.

Draco s'emporte.

.- « Tu ne fais pas d'efforts, enfin ! Souris.

.- Tu m'exploites ! On dirait un esclavagiste ! » Je rétorque, furieux.

Je laisse tomber le plat et la cuillère. La femme se penche tellement vers la vitrine pour voir de quelle couleur sont devenus les œufs inexistants qu'elle se cogne le front et glapit.

.- « Tu recommences à être teigneux !

.- Et toi à faire des réflexions !

.- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. » Lâche t'il, faiblement, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je le vois se mordiller les lèvres.

Je le fixe, l'air grave.

.- « Oui c'est comme ça. » Acquiesçais-je, les joues rouges.

Il cesse de se mordre et doucement, comme si l'imprégnation de cette déclaration cachée dans ma phrase se dévoilait progressivement à son esprit, sourit, graduellement.

J'ai chaud. Le soleil tape dans cette vitrine..

J'ai horriblement chaud, Draco m'observe, les joues rosies, son sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Je brûle, il s'avance vers moi.

.- « je..

.- Chut… moi aussi…Je veux juste le réentendre de temps à autre… » Me coupe t'il.

Je me perds dans ses bras.

Il m'enlace comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Elles en dépendent, c'est un fait. Il cherche mes lèvres et je l'embrasse. Encore, encore, encore, encore.

Je l'aime, on s'aime, on est bien, on ne se cache pas. On est libre. On est heureux. On a la jeunesse devant nous..

.- « Ferme le rideau… » Demande Draco.

Je tends la main.

La publicité fonctionne. Il devrait y avoir pas mal de monde lors de la réouverture 'du verre émeraude' samedi en huit à 19h00 précises. Une demi-dizaine de personnes a suivi dans la rue notre échange de baisers passionnés. Une mamie respire des sels que lui tend sa fille alors que l'autre la retient, un bras calé dans son dos. Un papi semble horrifié, quatre étudiantes ont les joues rouges d'excitation, une femme pleure, apparemment émue, deux hommes mangent un kebab et croisant mon regard, l'un lève un pouce, tandis que l'autre me fait un clin d'œil. Je leur souris. Je les suis du regard quand ils s'éloignent main dans la main.

Je tire la tenture.

**ooOoo**

Draco se soulève sur un coude.

.- « Merlin, c'est quoi ça.. » Marmonne t'il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je n'entends rien. Draco essaie de sortir du lit sans me réveiller totalement. Mais vu, que je suis à moitié affalé sur lui, c'est peine perdu. Il décide finalement de me bousculer fermement sur le coté et je m'affale la tête la première sur un bout de matelas froid. Ma main se referme sur son épaule.

.- « C'est le vent.. Un volet qui claque.. Dors.. » Je bougonne.

Mais, il repousse mon bras et traînant des pieds disparaît dans la pièce voisine. Il revient une demi-minute plus tard et allume la lampe de chevet. La lumière crue m'aveugle. Je résiste à l'envie de ne pas briser l'ampoule et disparaît sous les draps. Draco me secoue. Je grommelle.

.- « ça a l'air urgent, Harry. Ça vient de loin.. Le hibou était presque mort de soif et le cachet se décolle.

.- ça attendra demain. » J'arrive à articuler.

Draco se glisse sous les draps et part à l'aventure. Voyant que j'ai les yeux résolument fermés, il se met à faire la seule chose qui puisse me faire abandonner l'idée de dormir. Il se met à murmurer des paroles crues à mes oreilles.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours réveillé pour ce genre de chose.

Draco fourre l'enveloppe sous mes yeux.

.- « Ouvre ! » Ordonne t'il.

Je le foudroie du regard. Il hausse un sourcil. J'obtempère. Aux premières lignes, je tressaille.

_Harry, mon ami.. _

_Merlin seul sait dans quel état je me trouve. Et bientôt, tu sauras toi. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens.. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus. C'est à peine si j'ai envie de trouver un nouveau couplet à cette chanson sur les champignons. Je repense sans cesse à Poudlard et le souvenir de mes affreux camarades qui me volaient mes livres vient me hanter en permanence. C'est un cauchemar, Harry ! Je deviens folle. Non, ne ris pas. Je te jure, je ne l'étais pas jusqu'à maintenant. C'est un état de fait qu'il me faut assumer. Je deviens vraiment folle._

_J'ai peur. J'ai horriblement peur que ça m'échappe. Comme mes livres qui disparaissaient à cause de ces mains traîtresses. Il va m'échapper Harry. Mais je l'ai vu ! J'en ai vu un ! Pour de vrai, Harry ! Un ronflak Cornu ! Il était dans l'ombre ! Mais c'en était un. Je l'ai pisté.. et j'attends depuis, sans cesse, des jours, des nuits, que ça dure, à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait .. et .. _

Une grosse tâche d'encre s'étale sur la feuille.

.- « De qui est-ce ? Demande Draco.

.- Luna... »

_Oh Par Le grand Bidhuwahk Tournebille ! Il est de retour ! Il est magnifique ! Oh Harry ! Je revis ! C'est magnifique, c'est magique ! Tu es le premier au courant. Je t'embrasse. Et Draco aussi. Je te laisse. Des photos ! Il faut que je prenne des photos !Au fait, désolée du pâté, j'étais surprise ! Il faut aussi que je.. _

_.. Si tu voyais sa corne !Il est en train de mâcher de l'herbe. Il bave. Il est adorable ! Et je vais l'approcher ! Amitiés. Au nom des Chuwawa de Lombardie ! J'y suis arrivée !_

_Luna lovegood._

.- « Elle va bien ? »

Je plie la lettre sur la table de chevet et souris.

.- « on ne peut mieux ! »

Draco me regarde fixement. Un air de prédateur sur son beau visage. Il a une idée en tête.

Je lui embrasse le bout du nez et me rallonge correctement là où il m'a envoyé paître.

Draco se penche vers moi, et ses mains commencent à se balader. Un peu trop librement.

Je tends le bas vers le meuble à ma gauche et trouve le fil électrique. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur.

La bouche de Draco dérive sur ma clavicule gauche.

Je lui tourne le dos brusquement. Vengeance, vengeance !

.- « Bonne nuit, chéri. » Je dis. « Je tombe de sommeil. »

Vexé, que dis-je, furieux, il marmonne dans son coin. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors aussitôt.

**oOo**

Blaise passe son bras autour des épaules de Ginny. Ça n'empêche pas la belle rouquine de se retourner vers moi et Draco.

.- « C'était un super bon film ! J'adore le cinéma moldu ! » S'excite t'elle.

Blaise lui jette un regard appuyé.

.- « Tu connaissais déjà ? »

Je remarque que Draco et moi avons la même foulée. Je glisse ma main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle se plait à cette place. Draco étouffe un petit rire.

.- « Harry m'y avait emmené quand on était encore ensemble ! C'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs ! Je vous raconte ?

.- Non, ce n'est pas la peine !

.- Oh oh.. » Rigole Blaise. « Cette réponse un peu trop rapide cache quelque chose, pas vrai, Dray ? »

Draco approuve. Ses yeux pivotent vers moi. Des yeux rieurs.

Les talons aiguilles de Ginny claquent sur la chaussée bétonnée. Elle applaudit et me dit que ce n'est qu'un court moment à passer. Je grommelle et elle me tire la langue.

.- « Harry avait faim. » Pouffe t'elle.

Draco roule des yeux.

.- « Pas étonnant. L'entends-je dire.

.- Alors il a profité de ce que c'était les bandes publicitaires pour aller acheter du pop-corn.. Le truc, c'est qu'il avait oublié que j'avais nos deux tickets !

.- Attends, je devine la suite, il s'est fait virer comme un malpropre ! »

Ginny sourit follement.

.- « Oui ! Le grand Harry Potter en personne s'est fait jeter à la rue ! La tête la première dans une flaque !

.- Perlimpimpinne..--

.- Chut, tais-toi, Harry…

.- Je.. Fais-je.

.- Les gars, c'est pas le pire ! »

Ginny saute sur place. Je me renfrogne. Draco et Blaise rigolent comme des bienheureux.

.- « Mais je crois que c'est à Harry de raconter la suite… »

Elle m'encourage du regard.

Je fronce le nez ; Draco me pousse de l'épaule, gentiment.

.- « allez ! » Supplie Blaise.

Je leur lance un regard furieux.

.- « Je venais de me relever quand un homme est passé en courant. Lâchais-je à contrecoeur.

.- Genre baraqué… Me coupe Ginny en prenant une voix bourrue et en mimant.

.- Comment le sais-tu ? T'étais pas dans la salle ?

.- Hey, j'ai mes sources! Allez Harry, continue !

.- C'est pas vraiment intére-

.- Harry !

.- Ok…. » Soupirais-je. « Il avait un sac sous le bras. Vous savez avec une tête d'animal en peluche.

.- Une vache. Commente Ginny.

.- J'ai trouvé ça louche. A ce moment là j'ai entendu une fille qui criait au voleur Alors, Je lui ai fait un croche pied..

.- Je te reconnais bien là.. Me souffle Draco à l'oreille.

.- Il s'est étalé en plein dans mes pop-corn. J'étais furieux, j'avais faim et j'étais trempé ! Il a dû prendre peur. Je suppose que je ne lui ai pas lancé un regard aimable...Il a détalé en vitesse comme poursuivi par le diable.

.- Ou alors tu puais la mort ! » Se moque mon amie.

Je ris et acquiesce :

.- C'est assez possible, perlimpimpinne. Mais en tout les cas, j'avais récupéré le sac. Et la fille est apparue essoufflée, au coin de la rue. Seulement, elle n'était pas seule.. Il y avait deux policemen avec elle.. Et elle montrait son sac du doigt.. On m'a pris pour un voleur et un sans abri. Seulement pas moyen de m'identifier ! On m'a fichu en cellule et j'y ai passé un petit bout de temps parce que..

.- Il y a eu un orage cette nuit là.. Harry n'a pas pu passer de coup de fil ! »

Draco laisse aller sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire.

.- « Merlin ! Ça soulage de ne pas être une exception !»

Il m'embrasse goulûment sitôt qu'il est calmé. Finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de ressortir de veilles histoires abracadabrantes.

.- « On finit la soirée en boite ? »

Draco répond pour nous.

.- « Personnellement, je suis crevé. Je pense qu'Harry et moi allons rentrer. »

Il me pince la fesse.

.- « Menteur ! » Je chuchote.

**oOo**

La petite chose dans mes bras est rose et légère. Elle a les yeux fermés. Elle a de la force aussi, une de ses minuscules mains me sert le petit doigt. Paisiblement, la petite dort. Belle comme tout.

Hermione se redresse sur son lit et je lui souris. Draco passe ses mains autour de ma taille et se penche par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder. Ron caresse la main de Hermione.

.- « Vous avez bien travaillé, vous deux ! Félicitations ! » Je dis.

Draco approuve gaiement.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassent.

La petite commence à bouger. Elle se réveille doucement.

C'est encore dur pour elle d'ouvrir ses yeux bleus, mais finalement elle y parvient.. Et se met à vagir. Je grimace. C'est une torture de voir ma filleule se tordre dans mes bras, avec son petit visage qui se congestionne et prend une teinte cramoisie…

Je la tends aussi sec à Hermione. Elle éclate de rire en calant la petite contre son sein.

.- « Elle a faim. C'est une glouton ! »

Elle sourit à sa fille.

.- « Oui ! Comme son père ! Dit Ron, très fier.

.- je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait de quoi se vanter, Weasley. » Se raille Draco.

Ron essaie de paraître offusqué mais avec ce sourire qui lui mange le visage depuis la naissance de la petite hier matin, l'effet est plutôt comique.

La petite Keagan, comme calmée, cesse de pleurer.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Draco desserre sa cravate. Il se penche par-dessus moi, pour voir ce que je feuillette.

.- « Tss.. Tsss. Tu lis vraiment des articles, hautement intellectuels, Harry. »

Il y a du rire dans sa voix.

Il me lance une veste, en me répétant qu'on va finir par arriver en retard au baptême de la petite.

J'ai du mal à décrocher mes yeux du cliché sur lequel je suis tombé.

.- « Harry.. » Bougonne Draco.

En guise de réponse, je le tire par la cravate et l'embrasse.

Il reste quelques secondes près de moi et je m'emplis de son odeur corporelle.. Le rayon de soleil sur un zest d'orange.. Le parfum du bonheur.

Draco se recule, enfin. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et consulte sa montre.

.- « ok. On y va. » Dis-je.

J'abandonne sur la table, le magasine « lumos maxima » déposé ce matin même dans la boite au lettres. Il reste ouvert en son milieu, sur la photo de la double page. Le cliché pelliculé en en format A3 brille, nimbé d'un rayon de soleil qui se réfléchit sur la feuille irisée.

Draco me tend la main et je la lui saisis entrelaçant nos doigts. Il me sourit. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil.

Un dernier regard sur la table, et nous sortons dehors, prendre l'air.

Sur la photographie, brillante et colorée, deux hommes sont assis à la terrasse d'un café. L'un est blond, l'autre est brun. Ils se sourient, Ils parlent. Ils se penchent par-dessus la table en fer forgée pour échanger un baiser. Ils s'aiment. Au grand jour. Sans que nul ne s'en offusque. Ils font des projets. Pour l'avenir. Pour leur avenir, ensemble. Un perroquet vole au-dessus d'eux. Exubérant, il exhibe son ramage coloré avant de se percher sur l'épaule du grand blond et de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Le brun secoue la tête, hilare. Puis, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, les deux hommes portent à leurs lèvres souriantes une tasse de café. Du café noir ?

FIN

* * *

voilà voilou, je vous remercie tous encore une fois et je vous embrasse !

bidibou


End file.
